Hearts Desire
by alyak0807
Summary: Post S8. It's 1980 and events have left Jackie feeling alone, confused and mentally drained, she leaves Point Place to collect herself. But soon when all the pieces of her new life start coming together, Hyde destroys it when he decides he wants her back. She then has to determine what her heart wants before she loses everything. Mostly T with a few M rated chapters
1. Alone

**Hearts Desire**

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT OWN THAT '70S SHOW**. _If I did then I wouldn't be writing this because J/H would be together._

**A/N**_**:**__ I haven't written on this site in so long! It's been about 2 years; I forgot the email I used and the password so I just made a new account. It's been snowing a lot here in Chicago so I've been in my house bored and decided to get on my laptop and start typing. And I just adore J/H so this was easy to write. Now this chapter starts off a little dry, it's mostly Jackie alone for the first few paragraphs. So if you get bored and want to skip the beginning you won't hurt my feelings. You can just go to the part where Jackie goes to the café. And every chapter won't be like this I swear. :) __ Thanks and Enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_**Alone**_

**Rating: **_**Mature **_

* * *

On a park bench in the middle of June, Jackie Burkhart sits alone watching all of the happy people around her. Walking dogs, taking babies out for strolls, jogging, having picnics. People kissing, holding hands, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. Couples…. happy couples, in happy relationships. Something that Jackie unfortunately didn't have. And it made her blood boil to see other people who did.

She shifts and adjusts her dress in attempt to stop the extremely hot stone bench from burning her thighs. Jackie normally would never sit on public park benches, simply because so many other people have put their butts on them. But she didn't really have anywhere else to go, she's been avoiding going to the apartment she shares with Fez, because she's been avoiding seeing Fez. She couldn't go to the Forman's because Steven might be there, and she certainly did not want to see him. And chances were that Donna's probably there with Eric, so she couldn't hang out with her.

So if going to a crowded park and sitting on a disgusting hot bench meant that she didn't have to see Fez or Steven, then that was exactly what she was going to do.

'_What am I going to do? I broke Fez's heart, Steven hates me, I barely see Donna anymore, Michael's in Chicago. And Eric, well Eric's just Eric. It's like I don't even have friends anymore.'_

Deep in her own thoughts, Jackie barely notices that a man has sat down next to her, a stranger, and a pervert. She knows this because she can feel him staring at her breasts.

"Hello." He says sweetly.

"Hi" Jackie says back dryly. She knows his type, the guy who goes to parks to walk his dog he got just to impress women, feeding the ducks, playing with babies or just to stand around and "admire" nature. The type of guy who wants to convince girls that he's sensitive, caring, respectful and wants a serious relationship. When really all he wants is sex. Having no plans of calling or seeing the poor hopeful woman afterwards.

And Jackie certainly was not going to be his next poor hopeful one night stand.

"The park's really beautiful isn't it?" He says, "Kind of takes your breath away, but I'm sure you're used to seeing beauty every time you look into a mirror."

Jackie tries desperately not to laugh hysterically at his overly lame and cheesy pickup. She instead gives him a tight smile and says "Thank you, but if you'll excuse me I really have to go."

The man can tell that she's not interested and doesn't object to her leaving. As she walks away she can feel his eyes on her again, but this time on her ass.

Jackie rolls her eyes, she's wearing very little makeup, no jewelry and her hair is in a ponytail. But men having been hitting on her since she got to the park.

'_Of course I can't blame them, I am hot. The hottest girl in this whole park.' _

Jackie laughs to herself softly, she's changed a lot since she was a teenager in high school but her shallowness would probably never completely go away. She reaches to brush a loose strand of hair from her face and gasps when her hand touches something wet, _'Is that…no….oh god it is. I'm sweating!' _Glaring up at the sun and cursing silently to herself, Jackie realizes that she needs to get out of the park. Because Jackie Burkhart did not sweat, not only was sweating gross, but Jackie felt it was a sign of weakness.

She walks out of the park and to a nearby café; she goes there often, she likes it because it's small and cozy. There are big, puffy, comfortable chairs to sit in while she enjoys her beverage. She orders lemonade and sits in her usual chair in the corner of the café next to an unlit fireplace. The clock above it reads 6:27pm. Jackie sighs heavily, _'Just four more hours to kill, then Fez should be in bed for the night.' _She pulls a book from her purse and begins to read, she's a few pages into it when she hears someone call her name. She knows who it is but doesn't turn around. She's pissed, she's been wandering around all day just to avoid him. And he found her anyway.

"Jackie?" He says again. "Hello?"

'_Damn it'_

"Hi Steven," she says turning around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"I closed down the record store early, and I have a sweet tooth. So I came in here to see if there's anything good and then I saw you."

"Oh," Jackie says quietly. "But aren't you losing business by closing so early?"

"Nah, it was dead anyway. Everyone's at home because of the storm." He says,

Jackie gives him a confused look, "What storm?" Then right on cue just like in the movies there's a loud clap of thunder. So loud and violent it startles Jackie, _"I didn't know there was going to be a thunder storm tonight." _But surely enough when she looked out the window the hot sun was gone and the bright blue sky had turned gray.

Hyde grunts, "That storm, so… how are you getting home?" Jackie shrugs staring out the window, Hyde knows that Jackie is afraid of thunder storms, she's hugely astraphobic . He thinks back to all the nights when they were dating that he spent holding her and comforting her during a storm. And seeing the fear in her eyes makes him want to take her in his arms just like he used to.

"Come on, I'll drive you home before it gets too bad." Hyde says while watching her. He's been out talking to a lot of chicks lately but she's still the most beautiful girl he's laid his eyes on. And it's only been two days since he last saw her. But she looks different, tired and sad. She's not dress up with perfect hair and makeup like usual. She's still gorgeous. Just not all dolled up like she usually is.

Jackie looks away from the window to look at Hyde. _'What is he doing? He's actually being kind of nice.' _

"Ok," she says. She doesn't want to get in a car with him but there's absolutely no way she was walking home in that weather.

* * *

As they walk outside and get into Hyde's car, Jackie can feel her heart beating more rapidly. Seeing lightning and hearing thunder from inside was one thing. But being outside with it was another. She has no idea why she is so scared of storms, but she is, very, very much.

No rain had started fall when they got into the car, but after a few minutes on the road, it started to pour. The rain made it difficult to see anything. But if there was one thing Jackie could see, it was the bolts of lightning that were tearing through the sky and she could hear the thunder that accompanied it. She felt sick and her hands started to tremble, she could feel Hyde's eyes going back and forth between her and the road.

"Hey Jacks, it's going to be ok." He takes his hand and puts it on top of one of her trembling ones. He can feel her muscles start to relax a little, but only a little. "Jackie I'm just gonna take you to Forman's okay? It's closer than your place, you can stay there until this is over."

"I don't know Steven…."

"Why not? It's not like you have a boyfriend to go home to or a job to get to in the morning." Hyde snickers.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Jackie says back coldly. More thunder and lightning make her tense again. "Ok, whatever. We can go there, just get me someplace safe."

A few minutes later they arrive at the Forman's. Jackie runs into the basement with Hyde not far behind her. Both of them are soaking wet and thanks to that Hyde can see very clearly that Jackie isn't wearing a bra. He missed her breast, how perfectly they always fit in his hands. How hard her nipples would always be. How much she loved it when he touched them and kissed them. The sounds she would make; the best sounds ever. It's been too long since he's heard those sounds.

Snapping out of his thoughts Hyde goes to his room and Jackie follows. He grabs a towel and one of his t-shirts. "Here" he says as he hands them to her.

"Thanks" Jackie replies. She dries her face and hair; she begins to unzip her dress then stops and blushes. " Um, can you turn around?"

"What? Why?"

Jackie blushes even harder, "Because, I don't want you to see me naked Steven!"

Hyde laughs at this, "Jackie, come on. We used to have sex…A LOT, a lot, a lot."

"Steven!" Jackie hisses. "That's enough, and it isn't funny."

"I'm just sayin' Jackie; it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"I know Steven, but this is different. We aren't dating anymore. So you don't just get to look at this whenever you want anymore. Sorry." She says mockingly.

Hyde smirks at her, "Yeah?" he says, they haven't talked like this in almost a year.

"Yeah," Jackie says.

"Okay, fine I won't look." Jackie looks at him with doubt. "I promise, look I'll even turn around like you asked."

Hyde turns around; Jackie still doesn't trust him but starts to undress anyway. She slips off her ruined shoes and her dress, now standing in the middle of Hyde's room in nothing but her panties.

Hyde of course had been peeking out of the corner of his eye the whole time, but when she took off her dress, he turned around not realizing what he was doing. He almost forgot how perfect her body was. She was so beautiful. He could feel his blood rushing to his groin just thinking about the things he would love to do to her right then and there.

"STEVEN!" Jackie screamed, snapping him out of his dirty thoughts. "You said you wouldn't look." She covered her breasts and quickly grabbed the shirt and put it on. "You are such a lying pig!"

Instead of saying sorry or making up some excuse, Hyde just kept staring at her. "What?" Jackie said.

"Nothin" Hyde walked closer to her, "It's just I think I almost forgot how beautiful you are Jackie." The pot he smoked and the four beers he had earlier must not have worn off yet. He knew he was saying some things (girly, Forman type things) that he was going to pay for and regret later but right now he couldn't care less, right now all he wanted to do was touch her again.

Jackie looks at him with befuddlement, "Steven," she whispers. "Don't, you can't…. you ca-"The sound of thunder roars through the basement. The storm was picking back up. Jackie jumped at the sound, her heart started beating fast again.

Hyde can see how scared she is and moves even closer to her, "Jackie, it's just a little bit of thunder it's not going to hurt you." He can see her shaking again, he's not sure if it's because she's cold, still scared or both. Hyde puts his arms around her and holds her tight.

Jackie is still tense against him; she doesn't want to be this close to him, but she doesn't say anything. Because it felt good, it felt…right. Maybe it was just because she was scared. _'Yeah, that's all it is. I'm frightened by this storm and just need to feel safe with someone. Not just Steven, anyone, I would feel safe even with that prev from the park right now.'_

It had to be the storm; it certainly wasn't because she still had feelings for Hyde. No, any romantic feelings Jackie had for him disappeared after he married Sam.

Hyde looked down at her, "Are you okay?" It was taking everything in his power not to throw her on his cot and have his way with her. Not that she would let him anyway; he knew Jackie still hated him for marrying Sam.

"Yeah, I'm okay….well not really but I will be." Jackie said. They were still in a tight embrace, and she could swear she felt something poking against her thigh. _'Is he….no right? Oh, he is!" _Jackie looks up at him and into his eyes. She doesn't remember him changing and taking off his sunglasses, if she had known that took them off she would have never looked at him. When they were together, every time she looked into his beautiful blue eyes she melted. And that's exactly what was happening now.

'_No, Jackie.' _She thought to herself. _'You can't do this, you can't start falling for him again, and he doesn't love you anymore. Although…. He did just say that I was beautiful. But he's probably high, and besides he hurt me, he doesn't know the pain I suffered after we broke up. He doesn't know what it's like to think someone loves you, just to be left without them, all alone.' _

Then she thought of something, it was wrong. And would probably ruin the slight friendship they had left. But her mind was cluttered with so many emotions that she didn't care. Not taking her eyes from his slowly pressed her lips against his.

"Jackie," Hyde says slightly pushing her away, Although he would love to just kiss her all over all night long, he knew he couldn't, she didn't really want to. It was just because of this fucking storm. He was already hard, if he started kissing her he would lose control and he really would take her right there in the basement just like he used to when they were together.

Jackie ignores him and kisses him again, this time with more force. She wraps her arms around his neck and moans into his mouth when she feels him start to kiss her back. And whimpers when his tongue slips into her mouth.

Hyde backs them up to the wall and lifts Jackie against it; she wraps her legs around his waist and moans loudly when his lips leave hers and starts kissing her neck. While his lips attack her neck, one of his hands moves under his t-shirt to grasp her breast. She was making those sounds, those sounds he missed so much. He missed making her make these sounds. He pulls the shirt over her head then moves his lips to her chest taking one of her already hard nipples into his mouth.

"Steven" Jackie moans, "I missed this so much, I missed you. All of this fighting is so stupid; I don't want to do it anymore. I just want to forget it. I just want you." She could feel wetness in between her thighs; she was enjoying this a little more than planned.

Hyde kisses her, "I know doll, I missed you too. But are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Jackie says, she isn't looking into his eyes anymore, she can't, or she'll cave. She just needs to do this and get it over with. She takes his hand and guides it to her wetness, she and Steven both moan at the contact.

"Damn you're wet doll."

"Only for you baby." She whispers softly into his ear. She reaches for his pants and undoes them. Hyde takes over and releases his aching erection, desperate to be inside her, he pushes her panties aside and enters her.

Hyde hisses "Fuck" She feels amazing, he can't believe he forgot how tight and warm she was. Way better than any other chick he's been with. So much better than Sam.

Jackie throws her head back and moans loudly, so loud that Hyde had to cover her mouth with his hand. "shhh doll, we can't wake up the Formans."

Jackie nods, still not looking into his eyes. Hyde notices this but he doesn't think much of it. Instead he starts to move inside her, setting a steady pace whispering honeyed words into her ear until they both reached their climaxes.

* * *

After making love twice more, Jackie and Hyde lay together exhausted and satisfied in his small cot. Her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her. It was still raining but the thunder had subsided. Jackie sighed blissfully, a huge smile on her face. But it soon faded when she remembered why she let this happen, all the passion and pleasure almost made her forget what she was doing. And she wasn't going to stop.

Hyde kisses her temple and softly but clearly murmurs, "I love you Jackie."

Jackie raises her head to try and look at him through the dark. "What?" She asks.

"Come on you heard me; don't make me say it again." He says softly, "I meant everything I said earlier. I do miss you….and I don't know what _this _means, but I don't want to fight anymore either. I know I've been an ass to you lately and I'm sorry, I'm done with that now, I promise."

Jackie continues to stare at him through the dark, not only does she feel guilty but she's more confused now than she was earlier. A big part of her wanted to believe him, but they've done this before. It used to happen all the time, they would get into a fight, "break up", they would say mean things to each other, then later they made love and were back together. And then they did it all over again. And she was sick of it, sick of always being the one getting hurt. Now it was his turn to feel what she's felt too many times.

"I love you too Steven." She finds his lips and kisses him softly, then lays her head back on his chest and listens to his heart beat until she falls asleep.

* * *

A few hours later Jackie looks at Hyde's clock radio,4:52am, she's been awake for the past 40 minutes in deep thought. Her head still on Hyde's chest, listening to his steady breathing. She looks up at him and softly touches his face.

'_He looks so peaceful, I wonder what he's dreaming about.'_

The rain had finally stopped and Jackie was sure that the sun must have started to rise. That meant it was time for her to go.

She lifted Hyde's arm from around her, and slowly got up, careful not to wake him. She puts on her dress and shoes, she can't find her panties. _'Oh well,' _she starts walking out of his room, then pauses and turns around and walks back to him. She bends down to give him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry too." She whispers faintly. She then walks out of the Forman's basement leaving him alone.


	2. Pink, Rainbow Panties

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_**Pink, Rainbow Panties **_

**Rating: **_**Teen**_

* * *

Hyde wakes up in the morning to the smell of frying bacon**. **Mrs. Forman was making breakfast. The events of last night temporally slip his mind, and then he remembers. Jackie, she slept there, and slept with him, three times. But she wasn't with him now, and her clothes were gone. She must have left early so Red and Mrs. Forman wouldn't know she spent the night. Jackie would never just leave without saying goodbye for no reason. Especially not after the night they had.

Hyde gets up, showers and gets dressed. He misses her already; but he can't believe he told her he still loves her. Hyde's never been good at expressing his feelings but something about Jackie brings it out of him. And she said that she loved him too, but he still wasn't sure what any of last night meant. Were they getting back together? He'll talk to her about it later, he's sure he'll see her sometime during the day. He begins to walk out of his room; he just barely reaches the door when he hears, "SURPRISE!"

It was Kelso, he was back visiting from Chicago. And from the looks of it he was still as dumb as he was when he left.

"Kelso, you moron!" Hyde says. "What the hell are you doin' standing outside my room when I'm getting dressed? I should kick your ass for that!"

Kelso laughs, "Whatever man, I got you!"

Hyde shakes his head. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I got some time off from the Playboy Club so I thought I'd come up here to see you guys. I just got here a few minutes ago." Kelso says as he sits down on Hyde's bed. He sees something bright and pink laying on it.

"What's that?" Kelso says as he grabs it. "These are panties! Oh! These aren't just panties! These are Jackie's panties!"

Hyde snatches them from him, "Hey! Shut Up! What makes you think they're Jackie's? He says annoyed.

Kelso looks at him as if the answer should be self-explanatory. "Hyde, what other girl around here do you know that would wear pink panties with rainbows on them?

"Oh," Hyde didn't notice the rainbows on the panties last night. He was too busy getting them off of her. "Well yeah, I guess I can't really argue with that one."

"When did you guys get back together? And how come no one told me about it?"

Hyde sighs, "I'm really not sure if we are back together."

Kelso grins at him. "So what you and Jackie are just going around doin it whenever you're horny and alone with each other? Damn, I wish Jackie had been into that when I was still here then- AW! Damn Hyde I was just joking, you didn't have to hit me."

"So what happened?" Kelso said while rubbing his shoulder.

"I don't know man, I ran into her on my way home from work, then it started raining and you know how she gets when there's a thunder storm. So I brought her here so she could wait it out. And she was all wet so she took off her clothes, then she got scared again so I held her. And then she kissed me and I told her we shouldn't because I knew she only wanted to do it because she was afraid, but then she kissed me again and I gave in. Then the next thing I knew we were making out and she was telling me how much she missed me and didn't want to fight anymore, then we screwed the rest of the night." Hyde left out the part about the "I love you's" He can tell Jackie he loves her but he's not going to go around admitting it to everyone else.

Kelso having a hard time following Hyde's description of his night with Jackie pauses for a few seconds to catch up. "Yeah….so, where is she at now?"

Hyde exhales deeply. "Probably at her and Fez's apartment."

* * *

Lying awake in her bed, Jackie hears the front door close and lock. Fez is gone, now she could take a shower. She's still wearing the same clothes she had on yesterday. They smelled from her being outside so much.

She gets out of her bed and goes into the bathroom, after she showers and eats she turns on the T.V to see what's on. Nothing, like usual. Not that she would have been paying attention even if there was. She was too distracted thinking about last night. _'I wonder what he thought when he saw that I was gone. Was he upset? Or did he not even care….but why do I care so much what he thought? It was just sex, we are not back together and I didn't really mean any of those things I said.'_

But the problem was that she actually did mean it, all of it. And in the back of her head she knew this but ignored it. She's already promised herself that she was done with him. That she wasn't going to allow herself to develop feelings for him again. But that only made her feel more shameful about sleeping with him. Telling him that she loved him, probably making him hopeful that they would rekindle their relationship. When in actuality she had no plans of doing such a thing. She was no better than that pervert she met in the park yesterday afternoon. And that disgusted her, _'How could I do this to him? Steven and I might have our problems but, he's still my friend. He didn't do anything wrong yesterday. But here I am planning to play with his emotions_ _like some petty immature teenager.' _Jackie didn't drink often, but she desperately wanted to go out and get a bottle of wine at this moment.

A knock at the door catches Jackie's attention. _'It isn't even noon yet. Who could that be?' _She walks to the door and looks out the peephole. _'Michael? Of course, no one else would be stupid enough to come knocking on someone's door at 10 o'clock in the morning.' _

Jackie unlocks and opens the door, "Hi Michael." She says while giving him a hug. "I didn't know you were visiting."

"Yup, I had some time off so I decided to come back and see the gang for a bit."

Jackie nodded, "Come in and sit down. Do you want me to get you something?"

Kelso shakes his head "No thanks Jackie. Where's Fez?"

"He's at work."

Kelso shifts uncomfortably. "Right, so… I heard you and him broke up a couple of days ago."

Jackie sighs, "Uh, yeah we did. It just wasn't going the way I thought it would."

"What do you mean?"

'_I can't believe I'm talking to Michael about this of all people' _She thought to herself.

"Well,I guess I thought being with Fez made sense. I mean on paper we're the perfect couple, and I guess I was just hoping it would be that it would be that way in reality. But it wasn't because in reality I don't really want a perfect drama free relationship. I want disagreement and the yelling and the short ridiculous 10 minute break ups."

"Yeah, and the hot, dirty make up sex." Michael said.

Jackie rolls her eyes at him. "Yes, and that too."

"Yeah, well I get that. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is the guy you want to have hot, dirty make up sex with Hyde?"

"Excuse me?" Jackie says shrilly.

"I'm only asking because that's what you did last night."

"Oh," Jackie blushes. "Steven told you about that?"

"No not really. I saw your pink, rainbow panties in his room."

Jackie starts blushing even harder. "Well yeah, but there was a storm, and you know I hate storms and we were alone and I guess we just got caught up in the moment."

"Three times?"

Jackie's face was now almost the color of the pink panties she left in Hyde's room. "Yes." She says flatly.

She exhales the breath she didn't realize she was holding in. "So you talked to Steven this morning then?" Kelso nods. "Did he seem ok? What exactly did he say to you about last night?"

"Not much just that you guys did it and he wasn't sure if you were back together or not…..but you're not are you?"

Jackie shakes her head. "No." She answers softly.

Kelso looks at Jackie. Hyde was right, at the Forman's he said that Jackie looked different, seemed different. She wasn't her usual glamorous, confident self. She looked tired and seemed careless. She was still super hot, but she had changed, he could tell. Maybe she just needed a good laugh, he was usually pretty good at making her laugh.

"Well since you're not gonna be doin it with Fez, and you're not gonna do it with Hyde anymore…. How about you give doin' it with me another try?"

"What?" Jackie giggles, "No you freak!"

Jackie missed Kelso; he always knew how to make her laugh, even when she was pissed off at him. _'It would be great to have more people like this around me. Maybe that's exactly what I need. To get out of this town for a moment. To clear my head and figure out what I want in my life.'_

"How is Chicago going Michael?"

Kelso's face lights up. "It's awesome! But how could it not be? I work at the Playboy Club! But it's not just that, there's so much to do there. Way more than there is to do here."

"And how are the people?"

"They're okay. There are some serious weirdo's in some places. But overall if you don't bother them they won't bother you."

Jackie smiles watching how excited Kelso got talking about Chicago.

"And there are tons of things to do on bars and clubs and restaurants and stores, oh, and just a few months ago a movie was being filmed there it was so cool!"

"That sounds really great Michael. When are you going back?"

"I'm leaving Thursday morning. So I'll be here the rest of today and all of tomorrow."

Jackie is quiet for a few seconds while she thinks about everything that he's said. "Do you think that maybe…. You could take me with you?"

Kelso eyes Jackie carefully. "To Chicago? What for?"

"So I can see what it's like there. So I can see what all the hoopla is about. When I was there before I didn't get to explore anything because I came back to here so quickly make up with Steven…. Which obviously didn't go too well, I won't stay long, just a few weeks."

Kelso still eying Jackie says "You're only going to tour the city then?"

Jackie looks away from him, "Um, no. In the short time I was there I met a girl who's a makeup artist. She went to cosmetology school and everything. She gave me her number and we've kept in touch since I came back. And she always tells me that if I'm ever interested she could get me an intern type job where she works and she would "show me the ropes". And when you think about it it's kind of perfect because I love cosmetics!"

"True, very, very true." Kelso says. "Alright, what the hell. I'll take you back with me! It'll be fun."

"Oh! Michael really?" Jackie say's smiling widely.

"Yeah, and you can even stay with me. My apartment has two bedrooms but the second one doesn't really have a bed… just Betsy's crib. She stays with me on the weekends. If you don't mind any of that you can stay at my place." Kelso gives her a flirtatious look. "But you know there's plenty of room in my bed, and you could sleep in there with me if you want. I have a great mattress it's really comfortable."

Jackie laughs and hit's him with a throw pillow. "Michael! NO! I'm sure I'll be just as comfortable on the couch."

"Ok, fine!" Kelso playful attitude turns serious. "I think this'll be good for you Jackie. "

"Right? Yeah, I think I just need to get out of here for a little while_. _Oh, but Michael? Could you please not tell anyone about this? Please? I don't want to deal with the protesting and questions."

Kelso stares at her. "Uh, yeah, yeah, ok. Of course Jackie," She wasn't going to tell anyone she was leaving? Not even Hyde?

"Thank you so much Michael." Jackie says as she gives him a hug. A hug that ended quickly when Jackie felt his hand on her butt. "Michael!"

"Sorry! But damn Jackie! You know me; you should just be expecting this stuff."

Jackie shakes her head and rolls her eyes at him. They talk a few minutes longer. Then he leaves saying he wanted to go see if any of the uggos had gotten hot since he last saw them.

'_Michael is right, this will be good for me, and I need this. It wasn't right to hurt Fez, and then just try to hurt Steven as well. Although that damage may have already been done, an even better reason to leave before I can cause any more. I'll just go and figure out what I want do when I come back to Point Place, if I come back to Point Place.'_


	3. Find Out

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter, but I'm always awake until 3am after I get off of work. So maybe I'll have another one up in the morning. And BTW hanselnext, I know I already said thank you but I'm saying it again. It's been so long since I've written a fanfic I was afraid of being a bit rusty. So I'm so glad you think I'm doing a good job. I know some of you are worried about Jackie hurting Hyde and I won't lie, Hyde and Jackie both are going to go through quite a bit of heartache in this story but they'll both recover by the end. Plus for anyone who is confused about the timeline, it's towards the middle of June in 1980,** **precisely June 10****th**** for this chapter. So it's been about six months since the S8 finale. Sorry for not being too clear on that. If anyone else has any questions please feel free to ask. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_**Find Out**_

**Rating: **_**Teen**_

* * *

After Michael leaves her apartment Jackie passes the time by cleaning. _'I swear it's only Fez and I but somehow it's always dirty in here. And the last things we need are roaches and mice running around.'_

Jackie hated cleaning, it was kind of relaxing but she was used to having other people clean for her. But it was the least she could do considering that she moved in with Fez, told him she wanted to be with him, never did it with him, then broke up with him six months later. And even after all of that he still hasn't kicked her out or made her pay rent. Not that she had a job to provide her with rent money anyway, but that was going to change soon.

She was a little unsure about going to Chicago, when she was offered her own show and went she was certain she wanted to do it. But only because she thought Steven didn't want her when he actually did. And it seemed like he still wanted her now. Maybe that was why she was so indecisive about leaving. _'If I leave Steven is going to be so mad he will never speak to me again.' _

Jackie continues to clean until the phone begins the ring. She is not in the mood to talk to anyone but answers anyway.

Jackie: Hello?

Donna: You're going to Chicago?

Jackie: And hello to you too Donna, You've spoken to Michael I see. Are you finally taking a break from humping Eric?

Donna: Ha, Ha. Don't change the subject. You really need to stop running from your problems and learn to face them Jackie.

Jackie: What are you talking about?

Donna: Breaking up with Fez, sleeping with Hyde even though you don't want to get back together.

Jackie: Dammit Michael! I told him I didn't want him telling people about any of this.

Donna: Forget that Jackie, you just need to find out why you did the things you've done and work on making it better from there. Like why you started dating Fez, why you broke up with him, why you slept with Hyde and why you're running away to Chicago.

Jackie: First of all I'm not running away Donna and second, I don't know why you're acting like you care. You've done nothing but fondle Eric since you got home from school. And now that you need to take a breather from all the making out and sex you call me and give me advice? You can keep it. Goodbye Donna.

* * *

The next day Hyde stands behind the cash register in Grooves watching over his customers. It's almost closing time and he still hadn't seen or heard from Jackie.

Maybe she's busy. Or maybe she was still tired from the other night. Hyde grins, he's been thinking about the other night nonstop. The sex was great, sex with Jackie always was. But, something seemed a bit off with her.

Like how she didn't make eye contact with him. And something felt strange about the way she just took off in the morning. She didn't even wake him up to say goodbye. Something wasn't right.

The door to the record store opens and Fez walks in. Shit, he forgot about Fez. What was Fez going to think if he found out that Hyde slept with Jackie? And only a few days after they broke up.

"Hey Hyde," Fez says. "Everyone's in the basement waiting for you. You have the stash."

"Everyone? Even Jackie?"

Fez frowns, "No, not Jackie. I don't know where she is. She was at the apartment this morning when I left but she wasn't there anymore when I went back an hour ago. She did the same thing yesterday and the day before that."

"Oh," Hyde says, trying to mask his disappointment. "So you haven't even spoken to her? "

"No, she's been avoiding me since the day she ripped my heart out! " Fez says, his voice cracking slightly.

"Man, you're not gonna start crying are you?" Hyde said clearly irritated.

"I'm not crying…..I have to go now." Fez says then run out the store.

Hyde stared after him. He's taking his break up with Jackie pretty hard. So now is probably not the best time to tell Fez that he and Jackie had sex and were probably going to start dating again. Well maybe, he hasn't had a chance to talk to her about it yet.

But Fez did say that she had been avoiding him and she wasn't home. He looked at the clock on the wall, 6:30pmthat's around the time he saw Jackie on Monday at that café. Maybe she was there again now.

* * *

Jackie sits in her favorite chair in her favorite part of the café, sipping her drink. She doesn't bother to pull out her book; her brain is already too overloaded thinking about everything. Fez, Steven, going away to Chicago, starting a new job. She called her friend a little after Michael left, she told her she was coming to Chicago for a while and asked if the job offer still applied. It does and she told Jackie she could start next week on Tuesday. Which gave her a few days to get settled in before working, once she got there. And new on her list, her talk with Donna. _'Donna thinks I'm mad at her and I'm not. I know she's only been spending so much time with Eric because she was away at school and away from him. I don't know why I got so defensive; she was only trying to help. And she had a point, why did I get with Fez? Why did I break up with him? Why did I sleep with Steven? And most importantly why am I really going to Chicago?'_

She was starting to feel a lot better about leaving Point Place, but every time she thinks about how great it could be, her mind goes back to Steven and that she's going to be leaving him.

"Jackie?"

'_Are you kidding me? Speak of the devil.'_

Jackie turns around to look at Steven. He looked worried, like something was bothering him. "Hey," she says quietly.

Hyde sits in the chair adjacent to hers. "What happened to you yesterday morning? I woke up and you were gone."

"Yeah sorry, you were just sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you. But I was all gross and had to get home to take a shower." She lied.

"Jackie if you wanted to take a shower you should have woken me up and told me. We could've taken one together." Hyde says while smirking at her.

Jackie smiles tightly and lowers her head.

Hyde sighs. "Ok, Jackie what the hell is going on with you? Did you not have a good time the other night or something?"

Jackie head snaps up. "No Steven, I mean, yes, of course I had a good time. I had an amazing time. I can't remember the last time I felt that great." Her words were honest but she couldn't let herself believe them.

"Then what's the problem? You can't start kissing me and telling me that you miss me and fuck me for hours, and then act like this after." He lets out an aggravated huff. "What are you trying to do Jackie? Are you trying to piss me off so much that I'll never talk to you or want to see you again? If you are then so far you're doing a pretty damn good job at it."

Jackie looks at him teary-eyed. "No, of course not, I don't want anything like that Steven."

"Then what do you want Jackie?"

"I don't know!" She shouts, forgetting that she was in a public place. Embarrassed she lowers her voice and speaks slowly and calmly, "I don't know okay Steven? I don't know what I want."

Hyde looks at her with a mixture of confusion and anger. "Well find out." And with that he leaves her, not knowing that tomorrow she'll be gone.

Jackie watches him walk out of the café. _'That's what I'm trying to do.'_

* * *

**A/N: Comments or questions? Please review and I'll be happy to respond to them. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Clean Slate

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Clean Slate**

**Rating: Teen**

* * *

In the wee hours of Thursday morning Jackie lies in her bed awake. She's been up all night fighting with herself. Telling herself not to leave for Chicago, but instead to go talk to Steven and express all of the feelings she's been holding in. Then she convinces herself that she should leave, daydreaming about how wonderful it could be to get away from Point Place, exploring the city, having a job again. _'Shopping in the city with the money I made from my job. Yes, shopping….how did I forget about shopping? There had to be a mall and plenty of boutiques and shoe stores. If that alone isn't reason enough to go then I don't know what is. Ok so I'm going, forget about Steven and Fez and Donna. I'm not doing this for them; I'm doing it for me, so that I can be happy and get myself together again. So that I can have a life again, because there isn't one for me here anymore.' _

Jackie's persuaded herself once again that going to Chicago was the right choice, but she knows it's only temporary so she hurried out of her bed to get ready before she became uncertain again.

She begins to pack, and as hard as it was she made herself pack very little. Only a few outfits, a little make up and a few pictures. She was able to fit everything in one large bag. She didn't need to bring a ton of luggage like she usually would; it would be too hard to get it all out of the apartment without waking Fez. She looks at her clock Jackie sees that is now 5:49am '_Michael should be here in about 10 minutes. He better be on time.' _Kelso agreed to say goodbye to everyone last night so he could pick Jackie up and they could leave early.

'_I hope he didn't tell anyone else that I was leaving and I hope Donna didn't either.' _But they probably didn't, if they had told anyone else someone would have more than likely said something to her about it by now.

Starting to feel doubtful again she decides to go outside and wait for Michael before she changed her mind for good this time. Jackie grabs her suitcase, quietly and carefully she walks out of her room and to the front door. Thanking God that the two were right next to each other. She walks out and closes the door slowly behind her.

To her surprise when Jackie gets outside she sees that Michael is already in front of the apartment waiting for her.

"Hey Jackie," He says, "You ready to go?"

Jackie smiles at him. "Yes, and thank you so much again for doing this for me Michael."

"It's really no big deal Jackie. But are you sure you wanna do this?"

Jackie sighs and pauses. "No, so let's go before I change my mind."

"Yes ma'am. Oh and just so you know, there's a puppy store on the way and I will be stopping there to go in and play with them."

Jackie rolls her eyes at his childishness. _'This is going to be a long two hours'_

* * *

"So I take her to the basement so she would stop freaking out over the thunder, then a few minutes later she's all over me! I told her I didn't think it was good idea but she still wanted to do it anyway!" Hyde barks describing to Donna what happened between him and Jackie in the Forman's basement later that morning.

"It was her not me! She was the one that kissed ME! She was the one that said she missed ME! and loved ME! She was the one that just took off in the**-"**

Donna cuts him off, "Wait, hold on. Jackie told you she loved you?" She knew Jackie slept with Hyde even though she didn't want to get back together, but she didn't know that she told him she missed him and still loved him. Why would she do that if she knew she didn't want anything other than sex? And then leave him in suspense about their relationship while she went to Chicago? She couldn't have done it all on purpose. Right?

"Yeah! Had sex with me and told me she loved me. Then she leaves in the morning and doesn't say a word to me after! And so I hunted her down yesterday and confronted her about it and she got all whiney and weepy like this whole thing isn't her fault. I think she's officially insane man!"

Donna scoffs, "You're telling me? I don't know what's been going on with Jackie. I called her yesterday to try and figure out and then she just got an attitude, yelled, and hung up on me. And now today she's running off to Chicag- uh oh."

Hyde stares at Donna. "What?"

"What?" Donna says

"What did you just say?"

"I said that Jackie hung up on me when I called her yesterday. You're right she's gone crazy."

Hyde continues to stare at Donna. "No, what did you say after that?"

Donna shakes her head. "Nothing, I didn't say anything. You're hearing things, hey; maybe you're going crazy too." She says then laughs nervously.

"Jackie's in Chicago?" Hyde asks. He wasn't in the mood for games.

Donna hearing the sternness in his voice decides to start talking. "Yes, she asked Kelso to take her back with him. I think they left a few hours ago."

Anger ran throughout Hyde's body. "So what? Is she moving there or something?"

"Uh, Kelso said that she said she's only staying for a month or two. But I don't know."

"What hotel is she staying at?" Hyde asks.

Donna looks down at her feet, "Um, she's not." She's staying with Kelso."

Hyde nods his head and laughs a little. He goes into his room, grabs his car keys and heads for the door.

"Where are you going Hyde?" Donna asks.

"I'm going to Chicago so I can tell Jackie off."

* * *

Jackie and Kelso's trip took longer than planned; Kelso stopped a lot more than he told Jackie he would. First it was to go look at dogs, then they stopped to eat and Kelso drank four sodas so once they finally got back on the road, they had to stop again a few minutes later so he could use the restroom. And while stopped, Kelso spotted a store that sold erotic items so he just of course had to go in. Then he saw a flyer for a carnival that was opening today and was only a few minutes away. But they didn't go; Jackie wouldn't let him drive there. She was tired and just wanted to get to Kelso's apartment so she could relax and try to get some sleep.

"How far are we from your place Michael?"

Kelso doesn't answer; he has a frown on his face.

Jackie rolls her eyes, "Oh Michael will you stop pouting? We can go to the carnival another day. I am going to be here for a few weeks."

'_Or maybe longer." _Jackie thought to herself as they finally arrived in downtown Chicago. A few minutes later they pulled up in front of Kelso's apartment. It was a tall brick building located in the Chicago Loop. It was a nice place, and Jackie wanted to be excited to be there but she couldn't stop thinking about Steven.

'_I hope Steven won't be too mad when he finds out that I'm here. Oh, what am I talking about of course he'll be upset. But that is what I want isn't it? For him to be upset, for him to feel hurt and abandoned. It was my reason for sleeping with him that night. This is what I wanted to happen….or maybe not…..I don't know what I want."_

Then Steven's words from yesterday popped into her head. _"Well find out."_

And that's exactly what she was going to do when she walked into Kelso's apartment, into a new beginning, a clean slate.

* * *

_**A/N: Comments or questions? Please review and I'll be happy to respond to them. Thanks for reading.**_


	5. Help

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Help**

**Rating: Teen**

**Smut: No, but there is the next chapter. ;)**

* * *

** W**hen Jackie walks into Kelso's apartment she is amazed, it was completely furnished….and clean, spic and span. She walks around to give herself a tour of the apartment. She would have never imagined Michael Kelso living in a place like this. She pictured a sloppy, disorganized place with very minimal furniture, like a chair, a TV, a bed, and refrigerator that had no food.

But it was the complete opposite of that it was neat as button. With a living room set, a dining room set, a kitchen full of food. Betsy's bedroom was adorable; Michael's bedroom was nice as well and Jackie did have to say that his bed actually did look very comfortable. But she would never get into it. She didn't know how many and what kind of girls had been in it. She makes her way back around to the living room and sits on the sofa. It's big and extremely comfy; it shouldn't be awkward or troublesome to sleep on at all.

"Michael are you sure that this is your apartment?" She says.

Kelso grins, "I know isn't it nice? It impresses chicks a lot."

"Do you bring a lot of girls here?" She asks. Jackie was grateful that he was letting her stay with him, but she had enough trouble sleeping at night. The last thing she needed was to hear the sounds of his mattress squeaking and his headboard banging against the wall. And she definitely didn't want to listen to girls screaming and moaning his name every single night.

"Every once and a while but not every night. I'm not even here most days. So will you be okay here by yourself?"

Jackie nods, from the looks of things she was going to have to get used to being by herself quite a bit.

* * *

Turning right onto South Federal St. and about 25 minutes from Kelso's apartment, Hyde can't think of anything except Jackie. Who the hell did she think she was? Using him for sex then leaving without telling him. But he wasn't mad anymore; he had enough time to cool down during the drive there. He was done with being angry, he just wanted to talk to her and find out why. Why she's been acting so crazy lately, it couldn't have been anything that he's done. Before they have sex that night he had barely spoken to her in days. But whatever was going on with her he was going get her to talk to him about it. Because maybe that's what the problem is, that no one has really sat down with her and asked her how she feels and if she was okay. Which she obviously wasn't, she's been acting like a completely different person. He wasn't angry anymore; he just wanted to help her.

* * *

"Hey Jackie! I'm going to go see Brooke and Betsy for a little. Do you wanna come with?" Kelso yells to her from his bedroom.

Jackie jumps, slightly startled by his voice. "Huh? Uh, no…no thanks. I'll go next time." She replies drowsily. She had begun to nod off on the sofa. All those hours of missed sleep were finally affecting her.

Kelso walks out of his room; he's showered and changed his clothes. "Ok, well I'll be back in a few hours."

"Ok."

As soon as she hears the door shut she dozes off again. But she's only asleep for a couple of minutes, not even getting close to entering her REM stage when she is awakened by loud knocking on the apartment door. She assumes that it's Kelso.

'_Oh, Michael, did he forget his keys or something?' _

But when she opened the door Kelso wasn't the one standing in front of her. It was Hyde, standing there with a blank expression on his face.

Jackie looks at him stunned and in disbelief. "Steven, what…wha- what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

Of course she already knew the answer, Donna told him, she was such a big mouth.

Hyde walks past her and into the apartment. "Don't worry about it. So, are you really doing this again Jackie?"

Jackie stares at him still in shock. "What do you mean?"

"You left to come here without talking me and you're here with Kelso. Doesn't this seem extremely similar to what happened when we broke up the last time?" said Hyde still looking at her with an unreadable expression.

Jackie scoffs, "When we broke up the last time? You're saying that like we're together now. I thought you were smarter than that Steven. After we made love and I left in the morning and didn't speak to you any after I thought you would have taken the hint. It was just sex, it didn't mean anything. At least not to me it didn't anyway. "

Hyde glared at her, "Really? That's funny Jackie because when someone has meaningless sex with someone else, they usually don't say "made love" when talking about it."

Jackie angrily looks away from him.

"And they sure as hell don't tell the other person that they love them either." Hyde says. He shakes his head. "Whatever, look Jackie I didn't come here to fight with you okay? I just don't understand why you're acting so weird with me when you're the one that started it anyway."

Jackie looks back at him as though he was delirious. "I started it?" She yells, "_I _started it? You're the one that told me I was beautiful and had a hard-on when you hugged me."

He yells back at her, "And so what? That didn't mean you had to sleep with me! I didn't make you do that! If anything I tried to stop you." He lowers his voice, "I just don't understand why you did it Jackie."

Jackie sighs. "You really wanna know why I did it Steven?" She says softly. "I did it because I honestly did miss you, I missed us. But I'm sick and tired of getting hurt, and if we got back together that's exactly what would happen again. I just know it, and for once I wanted you to feel what it was like to get hurt. I wanted you to feel even the tiniest bit of what I felt when you cheated on me with the nurse and when you married Sam. That's why I did it Steven, because I was hoping I could hurt you like you've hurt me. So you could feel what I've been feeling every day, so you could know what it's like."

"You don't think I know what it's like to get hurt Jackie?" Hyde says in a hushed tone. "I only did those things because you were always alone with Kelso. So how do you think I was feeling?"

Jackie shakes her head. "No, no that's different! Nothing happened with Michael either of those times."

"Yeah well I didn't know that!"

Jackie runs her hands through her hair. "I know; I know you didn't" she says and then sits on the sofa.

Hyde sighs deeply and sits next to her. "Jackie look, I never meant to hurt you ok? And I'm not trying to hurt you now. I want to help you."

Jackie looks into his shade covered eyes. "Well I don't want or need your help Steven."

Hyde slowly gets up from the sofa. "Right, well if this is what I get for trying then fine, you win I won't help you I'll leave you alone. And you can stay here forever for all I care. I don't give a shit what you do anymore."

He walks out and slams the door behind him causing Jackie to flinch. She lies down on the sofa, buries her face in one of the throw pillows and cries herself into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Comments or questions? Please review and I'll be happy to respond to them. Thanks for reading. **


	6. Lillian Winters

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

**A/N: Read & Review! Or at least follow so you know when I update.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lillian Winters **

**Rating: Teen**

**Smut: no not really, sorry I know I promised. **

* * *

** O**n Monday, June 16th, Jackie is up preparing to go meet her friend the makeup artist for lunch and she was excited to see her again, eager to find out what type of things she was going to be doing at her new job tomorrow. Along with those feelings was a tiny bit of nervousness, but she pushes it aside, she's Jackie Burkhart. She doesn't need to be nervous about doing anything because she was great at doing everything.

'_Yes, everything is going to be fine. I'm going to do great and how can I not at a job where I'm going to be putting makeup on people?"_

It has been a week since she and Steven slept together, a few days since Steven told her he didn't care about what she did anymore. She hasn't heard from him or from anyone else back in Point Place since that day.

'_Maybe it's not just Steven, maybe none of them care about me anymore.' _ She thought, _'But whatever, I can't be concerned with any of them anymore. I just need to focus on me now.'_

After she gets dressed and finishes beautifying herself Jackie finally leaves Michaels apartment. About 17 minutes later she arrives in the Near North Side at the restaurant she was supposed to meet her friend. But she doesn't see her, looking at her watch she see that is its 1:30pm exactly.

'_This is the time she told me to meet her. Maybe she's just running late, there are a lot of people out.'_

"Jackieeeeee!" She hears someone sing her name from behind her.

It was Lillian Winters, the girl that gave her a job and she came to meet. Jackie looks at her in awe, slightly jealous of how perfect she was. She had perfect makeup of course, was evenly tanned, wearing designer clothes and shoes along with movie star sunglasses. She had shoulder length dark brown hair like Jackie, and light blue eyes.

She was flawless; Jackie remembers when she used to be that way.

Lillian walks over to Jackie and pulls her into a hug.

"Hi!" She says cheerfully. "It's so good to see you again! I haven't seen you in months! And gosh you look fantastic!"

"Really?" Jackie says questioningly. She looked nice but she wasn't sure if "fantastic" was the word she would use to describe herself.

"Yes! You look beautiful."

"Thanks…. thank you, Um, it's good to see you again too." says Jackie, "So are we eating outside?" She asks waving her hand towards the outdoor bistro tables.

"No, no, no. It's like 110 degrees out here. We're going inside where it's cool, our table is already waiting for us. Come on." Lillian says pulling her inside.

'_Gosh, she's even more bubbly and energetic than I remember. I used to be like that…..'_

They walked inside and sat down at their awaiting table. It was a cute little café ; it reminded Jackie a lot of the one she used to go to in Wisconsin, but so much nicer. It had waiters for the people who chose to stay and eat; there were beautiful paintings on the walls, and there was a large variety of choices on the menu.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" Lillian asks Jackie.

"It's still a little early for wine isn't it?" Jackie says.

"Please its 5 o'clock somewhere."

Jackie smiles, that's something Mrs. Forman would say. She missed her and Mr. Forman. '_I miss going to their house almost every single day, even when they didn't know I was there. Like when I used to have to sneak out after spending the night with Ste-'_

Her smile fades; she wasn't supposed to be thinking about Steven, she would never be able to enjoy herself if she did.

"Sure I'll take a glass." Jackie answers, _'I will enjoy myself and have a good time here, whether if I think about Steven or not.'_

* * *

Back in Point Place, Wisconsin in a dark and dirty strip club, Hyde sits at a table drinking a beer watching the exotic dancers performing stripteases and giving lap dances. He really only came for the alcohol, he was bored with strippers, he saw every move and trick in the book when he was married to Sam. These women weren't doing anything different.

Hyde gets up leaving some money on the table for his drink. He was at the record store all day yesterday because it was extremely busy. So today he just wanted to relax, he was going to go find Forman and Fez so they could have a circle and then he will go out to find some chicks. He had a lot of catching up to do after all the days he wasted on Jackie last week.

After going to talk to Jackie in Chicago and her making it clear that they were over and she didn't want anything else to do with him, Hyde started talking to girls again like he was before the day of that storm. Before Jackie started playing with his head, he was done with her and all of her games. He was sick of all of her mood swings. One minute she loved him and the next she didn't.

But whatever he didn't need her, he didn't care anymore, he couldn't care anymore, he wouldn't care anymore.

* * *

"I'm telling you, you are going to love working with me! Oh Jackie we're going to have so much fun together!" Lillian says to Jackie after they've placed their orders.

Jackie smiles at her, "I'm sure that we will. Uh, so what do you do exactly? I mean I know that you're a makeup artist but, who exactly do you….put makeup on?"

"Oh, everyone and not just makeup I do hair too and I'm going to teach you about that as well. But I mostly just work on models you know for fashion shows and photo shoots I go stores to promote the makeup products I used on them. So that's what we'll be doing this week. But I also know a few people in New York and California and they would give us projects if we ever just feel like traveling!" Lillian says enthusiastically.

'_New York? California? Traveling? I didn't know all of that was included in taking this job.'_

"I really am happy that you're here, it's going to be so great having a friend." Lillian says while beaming.

Jackie tilts her head and looks at Lillian. "What? Lillian I'm sure that you must have plenty of other friends."

Lillian's smile fades slightly, "Um, no not really. I have trouble holding on to friends because I work so much, I never have the time to see them. But it won't be that way with us because we'll already be together all of the time!" She says as her face brightens up at the last part.

Jackie nods, _'Yes, we will be won't we? A whole lot of the time. I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle your perkiness. But oh well, it will be better than sitting in Michael's apartment alone.'_

"So if you don't mind me asking, what made you decide to come back to Chicago so suddenly?"

Jackie was silent for a few seconds while she tried to think of an answer. "Uh, there are many reasons, but I guess it was mostly because I needed a job." Jackie says laughing at the end.

It wasn't a total lie, she did need a job.

"There just wasn't anything for me back in Wisconsin. There's way more opportunity here in Chicago." She continues.

Lillian nods, "Aren't you going to miss your friends and family?" she asks.

'_I don't really have much of either anymore.' _Jackie thought to herself.

"Sure I will," Jackie replies. "But I can go visit anytime, Point Place is only about an hour and a half from here. My friend Michael that I'm staying with, he does it all of the time."

"Ok good. So what about your boyfriend? Was he okay with you moving here? Steven right?"

Jackie forgot that she never told Lillian that they broke up; when she was last in Chicago she was still referring to Steven as her boyfriend only because they weren't officially broken up at the time. And after Jackie went back to Point Place, she avoided talking about her love life whenever she and Lillian spoke on the phone. She never told her that Steven saw her and Michael together then went to Vegas and married a stripper, and then she started dating Fez but then broke up with him later. And she wasn't going to stress herself out by telling her about it now either, she was already too close to having a nervous breakdown.

Their food arrives and Jackie looks down at her plate, it looked delicious but she had just lost her appetite thinking about Steven.

"He didn't really have any say in the matter, considering that he's not my boyfriend anymore." She says.

Lillian gives Jackie a sympathetic look, "Oh….Jackie I'm so sorry. I had no idea." She says apologetically. "Well forget about him, we'll find you a new boyfriend, a better one, a rich one!"

Jackie laughs, "I have absolutely no problem with that."

'_I don't think I'll ever be able to find someone better than Steven, but I could always settle for rich.' _

* * *

Later that evening Hyde walks into a bar and immediately starts searching for which girl he was going to buy a drink for that night.

Most of them were already drunk and would have sex with him right then and there if he asked them to. But he didn't want those girls. He wanted one that had maybe one or two drinks so far, one that was slightly tipsy but still sober enough to know what they were doing. He didn't need some crazy chick waking up next to him and freaking out because she didn't remember how she got there.

He spots one; she's blonde, pretty and looked loose. She was sitting at the bar alone, almost finished with her drink.

Hyde walks up next to her "Hi. What are you doing sitting in a bar alone?" He asks the woman.

"I was supposed to meet my jerk of a boyfriend, no I'm sorry my now **ex** jerk of a boyfriend. He was supposed to meet me so we could go dancing across the street an hour ago. This is the last time he's going to stand me up! I'm sick of relationships; I'm not doing it anymore! No more dates! Only sex after today… No! Starting today, right now as a matter of fact." The girl rants.

"Good for you." Hyde says dryly. "So, can I buy you another one of those?"

* * *

After eating Jackie and Lillian stayed in the restaurant and talked for another hour, Lillian then took Jackie to her apartment so they could have more drinks. It was beautiful and in a great neighborhood.

"Lillian this is such a nice neighborhood and your apartment is gorgeous!" Jackie says.

Lillian smiles while pouring them both a glass of wine. "Isn't it? But it's just a little too fancy for me. I mean I like nice stuff but this too much. I'm simpler than this."

'_I'm not_.' Jackie thought. _'I love things to be over the top.'_

"But it's close to all of my business so whatever." Lillian continues as she hands Jackie a glass.

The girls sit and chat about everything. Fashion, their favorite movies, their childhood, high school, their first boyfriends and their first times. Three hours and two bottles of wine later, Jackie finds herself talking about Steven.

"So he goes off to Vegas and marries a stripper! Marries her! After all that bull he gave me about never wanting to get married, he goes and marries a complete stranger! And he didn't just marry her and then divorce her right after. He didn't tell her "Hey I know I married you and all but I was drunk and I'm in love with someone else." No! He stayed with her, stayed married to her Lillian! He couldn't even begin to understand how I felt after that! How upset and completely heartbroken I was. And then afterwards treated me like I meant nothing to him! Like our whole entire relationship meant nothing!" Jackie says her voice cracking and tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Oh, Jackie please don't cry." Lillian said while handing her a tissue. "You have to stop thinking about him. There's another guy out there for you. Your prince charming, he'll come find you, you just have to be patient and wait for him."

Jackie wipes her eyes and says softly "I hope you're right."

* * *

Hyde gets out of the shabby motel bed where he apparently had just given what's her name the most "marvelous" sex she's ever had. He puts his clothes and sunglasses back on and picks up his car keys.

"Where are you going?" The girl asked.

"Home." Hyde grunts.

"Will I see you again?"

Hyde stares at her, how brainless was this girl. A few hours ago she was just going on about how she was done with relationships.

"I thought you didn't want to date anymore." Hyde says.

"I don't, I meant can I see you so we can do this again?"

"No thanks." Hyde says and walks out the motel to his car and then he drives back to the Forman's.

* * *

At 11:26pm after they've had a few hours to sober up, Lillian drives Jackie back to Kelso's apartment. Jackie's exhausted but she had a really great time, and I was nice to have a friend here already besides Kelso. A girl friend, someone she could talk to about almost anything. She was ready to start her new job tomorrow, thankful that she didn't have to be there until noon. Hopefully she wouldn't have too much of a hangover. But from what Lillian told her it should be a piece of cake.

They arrive at the apartment and Lillian walks with her to the door; Michael must have heard them outside because before Jackie even got her keys out he opened it.

"Jackie!" he says relieved. "There you are. I was worried when I came back and you weren't here."

"Sorry Michael I should have called." Jackie says. "Oh and this is my friend Lillian. Lillian this is Michael."

"Nice to meet you." Michael says and shakes her hand.

"Likewise." Lillian responds.

"Now that I know you're ok. I'm going to bed; I'll see you in the morning." Michael says while yawning.

"Goodnight." Jackie said,

"That's Michael? He's even more gorgeous than you said." Lillian says staring after Kelso longingly .

Jackie laughs, "You don't want him Lillian."

"Oh no, Jackie I would never! He's your ex I would never do that you!" Lillian exclaims.

Jackie laughs harder. "It doesn't have anything to do with that, you just don't want to put yourself into that situation. I've been there too many times, trust me."

* * *

**A/N: Questions or comments? Please review and I'll be happy to respond to them. Come on, it's right on the bottom. : ) **


	7. 4th of July

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

**A/N: Read & Review Please!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **_**4**__**th**__** of July**_

**Rating: Mature **

**Smut: Yes but not too long or graphic.**

* * *

** A **little over two weeks later, it was now Thursday, July 3rd. The day right before the 4th, Jackie and Kelso were on the road driving back to Point Place to celebrate the holiday and attend the Forman's regular 4th of July barbeque. Jackie didn't want to go back; she had even told Michael that she wasn't going. But he must have said something to Mrs. Forman because she called Jackie demanding that she come, saying that everyone missed her and were really looking forward to her coming back. But Jackie knew she was just saying it to convince her to go, she was about 90% sure that half of her old friends couldn't care less if she showed or not. She didn't leave on the best terms with any of them, but Jackie decided to go anyway, for Mrs. Forman. She's been more of a mother to Jackie than her real mother has ever been; she hasn't even spoken to her mother in months.

While driving, Kelso spots the carnival he wanted to go to when he was driving Jackie to Chicago a few weeks ago. He looks at her hopeful.

Jackie sighs and says. "It's getting late Michael and I'm tried. We can stop there on the way back."

Kelso huffs and rolls his eyes, "Ok fine." He pouts.

As they leave Illinois and enter Wisconsin, Jackie yawns while watching the sunset; they weren't able to leave until after 5 o'clock because Jackie had work to do with Lillian earlier that day. Things were going great working with her, Jackie wasn't expecting to learn much from Lillian, she thought she knew everything there was to know about hair, makeup and fashion. But in the two weeks of working with her, Lillian had taught her so much useful information. And even outside of work they were always together, Lillian had even taken Jackie to a women's empowerment seminar it was something that Jackie would have never went to on her own but Lillian dragged her to it, and it was actually kind of helpful.

The jobs they were getting paid very well too, Jackie was going apartment hunting after she and Kelso returned from Point Place. And Lillian was only a year older than Jackie, but for someone so young and only having been in the business a short time, she had amazing connections. She was getting Jackie these amazing products she had never even heard of before. And Jackie had to say that now; she actually did look 'fantastic'. But she still didn't feel that way unfortunately, even though working with Lillian had made Jackie finally begin to feel that her decision to go to Chicago was the right one, she still felt uneasy about how she left everything back in Point Place.

So tomorrow at the barbeque Jackie planned on trying to make amends with everyone. Apologizing to all of those she hurt. She was sick of fighting with people, maybe making up with everyone was the final step she needed to complete to begin to settle into her new life in Chicago because she had decided that she wasn't going back to her old one in Point Place.

'_I'll talk to everyone tomorrow, Fez, Donna, maybe even Eric, and Steven…..he won't want to talk to me, but I'll make him.'_

As soon as Jackie walks into her room at the hotel she and Kelso are staying at for the trip, she collapses onto the bed and falls directly asleep. Dreaming about Steven and the talk she was going to have with him tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Forman's basement, Kelso, Hyde, Fez, Eric, and Donna were sitting around watching TV, laughing and goofing off. It would have been just like old times, if Jackie was there.

"Kelso where's Jackie? Donna asked.

"Yeah, I thought you said she was driving back with you?" Eric added.

"She did," Kelso said. "But she was tired from working earlier so she's at the hotel sleeping."

"How is my beautiful goddess?" Fez asks.

Everyone looks at him confused. "Fez, what are you talking about? I thought you were pissed at Jackie for breaking up with you." Eric says.

"Oh, I was. But I can't stay mad at her," Fez says, "Even though she's a tiny, little, whore that wouldn't do it with me!" He yells. "I still love her." He ends softly.

"Yeah…. So Kelso I bet Jackie's driving you crazy right? I know she did when she was living with me." Donna says.

"No, actually I really don't even see her; she's been working a lot and hanging out with Lillian."

"Who's Lillian?" Donna asks.

"Jackie's new best friend. Who's freakin' hot by the way. I gotta remember to ask her out."

"Kelso! What the hell man, I thought you said you were trying to get back with Brooke?" Eric said.

"I am."

"Well then you can't go around saying other girls are hot and that you're gonna ask them out!" Donna said.

"Whatever, I'm just sayin' I think you got some competition Big D."

"Competition? For what? Being Jackie's best friend? That's not a contest I'm interested in trying to win, especially not against whomever this girl is, something must be wrong with her. I mean think about it, she likes being around _Jackie_. The only reason I became friends with her is because _you_ were dating her and always bringing her around Kelso! It was an accident. Besides, I'm still not talking to her anyway. Not after how she was acting the last time she was here."

"Hyde you're being quiet don't you have anything to say about Jackie?" Eric asked.

"Nope, I don't have anything to say about or to her. I'm done."

"Yeah right," Eric says not believing him. "You are always saying that you're done with Jackie, and then five minutes later you guys are making out."

"Not this time, I mean it man, I'm done with her." Hyde says, his eyes never once having left the TV.

"Yes, me too." Fez says, he must have changed his mind from not being mad at her.

"Well you know that I've always thought Jackie was Satan's child. It's your own faults for not listening to me." Eric said.

Kelso sits back silently listening to the way they were all talking about Jackie, he didn't like it. He knew Jackie had hurt them all, and she knew it too. That's why she was coming here tomorrow to apologize to them. She wanted to make things right with them all again. And from what Kelso was seeing, they weren't going to make it easy for her.

* * *

The next day on the morning of the fourth Jackie and Kelso go to the Forman's for breakfast, it was just like Mrs. Forman, making them eat a big meal for breakfast even though they were going to be eating that whole afternoon.

When Jackie got to the house and walked into the kitchen everyone was already there. Jackie was the first to say hello and they all mumbled a "hey" back to her. They barely looked at her; Steven didn't look at her at all. He didn't even say hello.

'_They're all still mad at me I know it. But not that I blame them, I would be mad at me too. Hopefully this awkwardness will go away after I talk to them all.'_

Later that evening after the barbeque started and everyone had eaten, Jackie decided it would be a good time to begin talking to some people. Walking outside she sees Donna and Eric sitting together.

'_I guess I'll start with them then.'_

She walks over to the couple; they were sitting close together cuddling. Occasionally giving each other a soft kiss on the lips, they were obviously in love. It was sweet; Jackie could only hope she would be able to have something like that in Chicago one day.

"Hey, Donna, Eric can I talk to two for a few minutes please?"

Donna looks up at her, "What?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm I sorry, tell both of you that I'm sorry. Donna I'm sorry about what I said to you on the phone the last time we spoke. I didn't mean any of it; you and Eric are in love, that's why you two are so inseparable. And I think that maybe I was just a little jealous because I don't have that. And I'm just really sorry. And Eric, I know you and I don't get along to well, but I'm really hoping that can change, I'm sorry about all of the things I've said to you and about you over the years. I won't do it anymore I promise."

Donna and Eric stare at Jackie speechless; a lot of things have come out of Jackie Burkhart's mouth but the last thing they ever expected to hear was an apology, and a sincere one at that.

Jackie waits for one of them to say something back, but they don't, they just continue to look at her.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say. So I'll leave you two alone now, sorry for bothering you."

Jackie walks away not really sure how that went, they didn't look upset but they didn't look happy either.

'_Oh well, at least I apologized, now Fez.'_

Jackie finds Fez alone in a corner, he had found a bowl of candy, stolen it and was devouring it.

"Fez? Can I speak to you please?"

Fez reluctantly puts down the bowl and says, "Sure Jackie."

Jackie takes a deep breath; she hasn't spoken to Fez since a week before she decided to go to Chicago. She was shocked he didn't run away when she asked to talk to him.

"Fez, I want to tell you how sorry I am. I know I told you that I wanted to be with you and that you weren't going to be my sloppy thirds. You have no idea how awful I feel about what I did, it wasn't right of me to-"

"Jackie stop." Fez says, cutting her off. "I know that you're sorry, and it's ok, I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No, because you don't love me, you never did. You love Hyde, isn't that why you did it with him?"

"Fez! I'm so sorry I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Jackie its fine, just forget it. I know you're sorry. Like I said, you love Hyde."

"No I don't Fez, not anymore. And I'm sorry it took me hurting you and him and everyone else to realize that."

Jackie gives Fez an apologetic look, says sorry once more and hugs him. He's such a great guy, and that just made Jackie feel even worse about everything.

'_Three down, one to go. If I can find him…. Where is he?'_

* * *

After walking around the Forman's entire yard and still seeing no sign of Steven, Jackie assumes that he must be in the basement.

When Jackie walks into the basement she sees that her guess was right. Hyde was sitting alone in his chair watching TV. He hears Jackie come in but doesn't turn away from what he was watching.

"Steven?"

He doesn't turn around.

"Steven, please look at me."

Still nothing.

"Ok, fine since you won't acknowledge me, I guess I won't talk to you, I'll talk at you. " Jackie said.

Hyde takes his feet off of the table, turns around and finally looks at her for the first time that day.

"Now you want to talk? But when I came to you in Chicago and told you that _I_ wanted to talk and I wanted to help you with what you were going through, you completely blew me off saying that you didn't need my help, that you didn't want it. But now a month later after things are finally starting to go your way, now you want to talk? Now you want to apologize to everyone and become friends again? It doesn't work that way Jackie, you can't go around being a total bitch to everyone every time you're having a bad week and then come and say you're sorry and just expect everything to be okay again."

"I know Steven but-"

"No buts Jackie! I meant what I said before; I don't care what you do anymore. So why don't you just go away?"

She didn't go away, and she wasn't going to until he forgave her, there was no way she would be able to move on if he still hated her.

"Steven," She says quietly. "You have to understand, I felt unwanted and alone. I was embarrassed about what happened with Fez and I was still hurting, because you hurt me. And being a bitch was the only way I knew of to cope with it all."

Jackie could feel herself getting teary-eyed; and one of the things they discussed in the empowerment seminar was to never let anyone see you cry. She wanted desperately to scream at him, cruse at him, hit him and get out all of her anger and emotions. But that wasn't why she was here. So she closed her eyes and breathed:

'_In…one…two…three…four_

_Out…one…two…three…four'_

With her mind cleared she continued "And I know that you don't care anymore, and I know that you hate me, and that you don't love me anymo-"

"Damn it Jackie!" Hyde yelled. "Will you stop with that? When did I say I hated you? When have I ever said that I didn't love you anymore? And it isn't always about you! Everything in the world isn't always about you Jackie! Did you ever stop for a second to think that maybe I was having problems? That maybe I'm hurting too? That maybe I actually do need help?"

Hyde gets up and storms into his room. Jackie runs after him and closes his door slightly once inside. She was sure no one could hear them, everyone was outside. But she didn't want to take any chances of people hearing them argue and ruining the celebration.

Hyde was standing with his back to her. Jackie walked behind him and reached forward to take one of his hands in hers. Hyde turns around to face her, taking in her beauty; she looked good, way better than she did before she left almost like the old Jackie.

"Then let me help you Steven." Jackie said to him softly. "Let me help stop your pain."

Hyde just looks at her silently for a while.

"Do you really wanna help me Jackie?" He asked her.

Jackie nods and whispers, "Yes."

Without another word Hyde leaned down and kissed her. But the kiss only lasted a few seconds before Jackie pushed him away. "What are you doing?" She said

Hyde kisses the side of her mouth, "You said you wanted to help me, so help me Jackie."

"Steven...I…I didn't mean that type of…." She starts, but stops when his lips leave her face and move to her neck to suckle on it.

"Help me Jackie." He repeats, and then his lips continue their attack on her neck.

Jackie breaths again trying to focus,

'_In…one…two…three…four_

_Out…one…two…three…four'_

She takes one of the hands that are gripping Hyde's forearms and uses it to lift his head so he was looking at her again.

Slowly she removes his sunglasses and looks deeply into his beautiful blue eyes. "What does this mean Steven?" She says.

"Whatever you want it to mean doll." He replies as he leads her to his bed.

* * *

About 30 minutes later everyone was getting ready for the fireworks. But no one had seen Hyde or Jackie in almost an hour. Eric and Donna are sent to look for them, knowing that they were probably in the basement, they look there first.

They walk into the basement and do not see them.

"Where are they?" Donna asks.

"I bet Hyde killed her." Eric said. "Yep, and now he's out dumping the body."

Donna rolls her eyes as she walks to Hyde's room with Eric behind her. They could hear the sounds of music playing and the door was ajar, as she got closer Donna heard the soft creaking of Hyde's bed and Jackie's steady moaning.

Donna gasps and stepped back from the room. "Oh my god! Ew!" she whisper-shouted

"What?" Eric said.

"Hyde and Jackie! They're in there doin it!"

"What? Right now!"

"Yes right now! Come on let's get outta here. I'm going to have night terrors about this!" Donna said as she and Eric both ran upstairs.

Meanwhile Hyde and Jackie completely lost in ecstasy, didn't hear Eric and Donna come into the basement.

* * *

Jackie was close to having her third orgasm already, it seemed like every time she and Steven had sex, it would be over and Jackie would think it couldn't get any better until they did it again, each time was even better than the last. As he pumped into her harder she began to gasp, it sent her over the edge. She shuttered uncontrollably as she came with Hyde following right behind her.

He collapses onto Jackie, both of them breathing heavily. Hyde looks down at her and brushes her hair from in front of her face and whispers. "So, what do you want this to mean?"

Not wanting to look into his eyes, Jackie grabs his sunglasses from next to his bed and puts them back onto his face.

"Nothing," She said. "I don't want this to mean anything."

Hyde nods, glad that Jackie put his shades back on so she wouldn't be able to catch a glimpse of the disappointment in his eyes.

Neither one of them speaks to the other as the fix themselves up and head outside to watch the rest of the fireworks.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm getting kind of busy with work so I may not be updating for a few days. But I'll try my hardest to post another chapter soon! Thanks!**

**Questions or comments? Please review and I'll be happy to respond to them. Come on, it's right on the bottom. : )**


	8. Shower Fondling

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

**A/N: It's been a week since I've posted this story and I just wanted to say thanks to you all, I can see that I've gotten over 1,000 views so far a couple of hundred each chapter. So I know people are reading I just wish more of you would review….. I would love to hear what you think but hey, I'm not complaining I'm just glad it seems like you guys are enjoying the story. But a special thanks to everyone that has reviewed, I hope that I continue to hear from you and I hope that you like everything so far. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Shower Fondling **

**Rating: Mature**

**Smut: Yes, just a short bit at the end, nothing too hot or sexy I don't think.**

* * *

"Those two were all over each other! It was disturbing to watch." Eric says after the fireworks and he and Donna had filled Fez and Kelso in on what happened in the basement. "I told you guys this was gonna happen! Now you owe me $10."

"Yeah, I don't get them. How do you go from- wait, hold on." Donna says as she turns to Eric. "How do you know what it looked like? We didn't actually see them doin it, we just heard them."

Eric looks down at his feet guiltily, "Uh, I may have kind of looked really quickly when you ran upstairs."

"So do you think they're back together now?" Fez asked saving Eric from Donnas scolding.

"No." Donna says tearing her gaze away from Eric. "They're not even near each other. Hyde's there and Jackie's all the way over there."

* * *

Jackie was sitting alone drinking a soda and daydreaming, occasionally looking over at Steven. They hadn't said a word to each other since they we're in the basement. She was confused about what happened. They had sex, and after Steven asked her what she wanted it to mean, and she said that she didn't want it to mean anything.

'_And I don't want it to mean anything; it can't mean anything, my life is going too well right now to get involved with Steven again. Anymore heartache would probably push me into insanity."_

"Hey Jackie," a voice says to her.

Jackie comes out of her thoughts to see Donna standing in front of her.

"Hey. Are you talking to me again?"

"I just wanted to tell you that it was really cool of you to apologize to all of us. I know that couldn't have been easy for you. And I wanted to say that I'm sorry too, I haven't been too nice myself lately either, none of us have been. And you don't deserve that, no matter how much of an annoying little midget you are."

Jackie laughs, "Thanks lumberjack. I just don't want all of you mad at me every time I come back here from now on. I want to be able to go out and have fun with you guys when I visit."

"From now on? When you visit? So does that mean that you are staying in Chicago?"

Jackie nods, "Yeah, I am. I'm having a great time so far and everything is going really well already."

Donna sits down next to Jackie. "You look great." She said.

"Thanks, it's the girl I've been working with, Lillian. She's given me a bunch of awesome products…..I was going to bring you some but it would've just been a waste."

Donna sighs. "Thank you for that." She says sarcastically. "So did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, I had an okay time I guess."

"Really only okay? Because it seems like you should have had a super duper okay time considering."

Jackie gives Donna a baffled look. "Considering what?"

"The way that you and Hyde were going at it a couple hours ago."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb Jackie. Me and Eric saw you two in the basement."

Jackie blushes, "Oh, I didn't hear you guys." She said embarrassed.

"Well we sure heard you. And you two still aren't together?"

"No."

"Jackie, you can't keep messing with Hyde's head like this."

"I'm not messing with his head Donna. He kissed me first this time, and I asked him what it meant and he said whatever I wanted it to mean. And I'm deciding that I don't want it to mean anything, so it didn't."

Donna looks at her skeptical.

"It didn't!"

"You say that like you're trying to convince yourself more than me."

"I don't need to convince you or anyone else," Jackie says. "I know it didn't mean anything and so does Steven, that's all that matters."

"Ok, I just hope you know what you're doing." Donna says as she gets up.

"What does that mean?" Jackie yells after her.

Donna continues to walk away not giving Jackie an answer.

* * *

On the other side of the yard the guys were having a similar conversation.

"How could you sleep with Jackie?" Eric said. "She's evil! She only came here and apologized to everyone so we would feel bad and she could suck us back into her world evilness! And you fell for it!"

"It's not a big deal, it didn't mean anything."

Kelso looks at Hyde with disbelief. "No man, it always means something with chicks. Do you know how many girls I've slept with—"

"One billion and a half?" Hyde interjects.

Kelso laughs stupidly and shakes his head. "No! It hasn't been that many! But I think I might be gettin' there. How awesome would be?"

"Look, Jackie was the one that said it didn't mean anything. I asked her and she made it pretty clear that this time it was only sex for her."

"Not just for her, for you too right?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, of course for me too, I told you guys I'm done with Jackie." Hyde says.

Although they didn't really believe Hyde, no one said anything. It was still the 4th and they were supposed to be celebrating, none of them wanted to make him mad.

* * *

At around 11:00pm Kelso and Jackie get ready to leave the Forman's and go back to the hotel so they could get some rest before leaving in the morning.

After saying goodbye to Mrs. Forman and receiving one of her big bear hugs, Jackie goes around saying goodbye to everyone else. Fez, Eric, Donna…. and lastly Steven. He was standing by the garage, watching her. Jackie walked over to him and gave him an anxious smile.

"Hi Steven," She said.

"Hey Jackie,"

"So today was…interesting."

Hyde nods silently.

"I'm really glad we were able to talk, it wasn't the calmest conversation…..but at least we were able to get some of our feelings out to each other."

Hyde nods again.

"So…..are we okay?" She asked nervously.

Hyde looks at Jackie silently for a moment before answering her. He wanted to tell her that no, they weren't okay, and that as long as they were apart they probably would never be. When he told Jackie that he loved her that night he didn't just say it in the midst of all the passion. He said it because he meant it and he thought she would have figured that by now, but he had too much of a tough-guy persona to tell her any of that and he was just as tired of fighting with her as she was with him.

"Yeah Jackie, we're okay." Hyde finally says.

Jackie smiles widely. "Great."

'_This is good, now maybe Steven and I can work on becoming friends again…. not that we were really friends before we started dating. But maybe now we can be in a room together without fighting. Although the thing we really need to work on is being in a room together and not doing it….'_

* * *

"Then Fez turned around and I was like BURN! You should've seen it, it was hilarious." Kelso said. He was telling Jackie about how he burned Fez yesterday, but Jackie wasn't listening to him, she was too busy thinking about the talks she had with everyone. She was shocked that everything went so well, she made up with everyone, yesterday went way better than she thought it would. And she was in a great mood because of it.

Once again they passed the carnival that Kelso so desperately wanted to go to for some reason.

"Can we go? Can we go please Jackie? Can we?" Kelso begged.

"Sure Michael, why not."

"Really? Yes!" He says excitedly.

Jackie laughs, "But what's the rule?"

"Uh…"

"We have to stay together Michael!"

* * *

While at the carnival Michael met some bubbleheaded girl and brought her back to the apartment, they were in the bathroom doing god knows what. Jackie was on the sofa in the living room trying to take a nap before she had to go meet Lillian at 7:00pm, but she couldn't sleep with the all the noise they were making. Jackie then heard the shower turn on. _'Oh, great they're in there having shower sex. Although it is kind of fun…..'_

Jackie starts reminiscing about the time she and Steven did that very same thing.

* * *

_It was around the time that they first started dating, a few days after Donna had given Eric that hideous ring and Hyde called Jackie his girlfriend for the first time._

_Jackie wanting to spend more time with him invited him over to her house one afternoon knowing that her parents wouldn't be back until midnight, if even then._

_When Hyde first got there they didn't do much except watch a movie, after the movie was over Hyde looked down and saw that Jackie had fallen asleep snuggled up against him._

_He shook his shoulder gently. "Jackie, wake up."_

_She didn't wake but instead snuggled up even closer to him._

_Deciding that there was no use in trying to wake her again, Hyde carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed. He considered leaving but decided against it, he didn't want to leave her alone and it was still early not even 5 o'clock yet so he got into her bed, laid next to her and fell asleep himself._

_When Jackie finally woke up, she found Hyde's arm around her and he was fast asleep, she gently stroked his face until he began to wake._

"_Hi." Jackie said to him smiling when his eyes fluttered open._

"_Hey…I gotta pee." Hyde said getting out of her bed._

"_You sure know how to ruin a nice moment don't you?" Jackie said slightly irritated._

_Hyde looked at her confused, "What moment?"_

"_Never mind,"_

_Hyde shrugged, went into her bathroom and closed the door. _

_Jackie laughed to herself softly, they were so different but she liked being around him, really liked being around him, more than she's ever liked being around any other guy. _

_A minute later Hyde emerges from the bathroom._

"_Hey Jackie, I'm gonna take a shower."_

_Jackie sits up and looks at him. "What? Why?"_

"_Because I want to, I didn't know people needed reasons to just clean themselves when they feel like it." Hyde said defensively. Truthfully he wanted to get rid of the erection he had woken up with from lying so closely next to her, but he couldn't tell her that, it was too embarrassing._

"_Oh, ok I guess." Jackie said still confused. _

_Hyde goes into the bathroom, closes the door, and starts the shower._

_Jackie laid in her bed waiting for him until a dirty thought popped into her head. She got up stripped off her clothes, walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower behind a very naked Hyde, pressing her body against his back. _

"_Jackie? What are you doing?" Hyde asked as he felt Jackie's hands slip over his shoulders._

"_I missed you, so I came in here so we could cuddle some more." She moved her hands slowly down his chest and pulled herself closer to him._

_Hyde could feel her breasts against his back, he took a deep breath trying to understand what was happening, what had gotten into her, Jackie didn't seem like the type of girl that would be into anything other than the normal fooling around and plain old sex. The last thing he ever expected was for her to get into the shower with him naked, and to do it on her own._

_Hyde gasped from both surprise and pleasure when she started to slide her hands lower until one of them was grasping his erection and the other gently holding his balls. _

_Hyde turned around to face her, her hand still gripping him. His eyes raked over her body slowly._

"_Like what you see?" She said smiling at him._

_Hyde nods, "Yeah, you're hot."_

_Jackie laughs and pulls herself to him again her breasts now against his chest. Hyde puts his hands around her waist and kisses her softly. He ran his hands across her bottom and up her back, then brings them around to the front of her body grasping her breasts, his mouth leaves her mouth and moves onto her neck causing Jackie to moan loudly her hand still gently gripping him. His hands leave her breast and slide down to her stomach; he continued to go lower until he was cupping her sex. Jackie had let go of him and was now moaning leaning her head back against the shower wall, eyes closed as Hyde leaned down and took one of her already erect nipples into his mouth. She moaned again even more loudly when Hyde slipped his finger inside her and started to slide it in and out slowly. His thumb soon finds her clit causing her whimper. He could tell by her breathing that she was close. She began a steady moaning that started low but increased as Hyde's finger moved in and out of her faster and his thumb pressed harder against her clit, unexpectedly she cried out and her body started to spasm, Hyde covered her mouth with his until her cries quieted. _

_Hyde continued to kiss her neck until her breathing returned to normal. _

"_Ok, that's enough teasing now." Jackie said._

"_I couldn't agree more." Hyde said as he tapped her thigh, Jackie steadied herself on his shoulder as he lifted her leg and held it in place. Jackie soon felt the tip of his erection pressing against her opening and she gasped loudly when he pushed himself deep inside her, Hyde took his free hand and put it on the wall above Jackie's head to steady himself as he drove into her hard, fast and deep until Jackie screamed out his name and he felt her clamp tightly around him, both of them coming hard._

_The water had turned cold and Jackie, breathing heavily was having trouble speaking. "That was…that was…"_

_Hyde kisses her softly. "Yeah, it was."_

* * *

Jackie's flashback of that night is interrupted when Kelso and the bimbo finally come giggling out of the bathroom, but only just to go straight into his bedroom.

Jackie groans and puts her pillow over her face in attempt to drown out the noise. _"I really need to hurry and get my own place." _

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? **

**Questions or comments? Please review and I'll be happy to respond to them. Come on, it's right on the bottom. : )**


	9. Prince Charming

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

**A/N: I didn't go back and forth between Chicago and Point Place in this chapter so Hyde's not really in it except for another short flashback in the middle. But this should hopefully be the only chapter he's not in throughout the rest of the story. Thanks for reading. **

**Chapter 9: Prince Charming **

**Rating: Teen**

**Smut: No**

* * *

After realizing that she wasn't going to get any rest, Jackie decided to go meet Lillian early. They were sitting in her living room having wine, something Jackie was starting to notice they did a lot. Lillian insisted that Jackie come over and tell her about everything that happened when she was in Point Place.

"I talked to everyone and it all went really great, Donna even apologized to me too. So I think I'm friends with everyone again." Jackie said smiling widely.

"Everyone?"

"Yes," Jackie says knowing that she was referring to Steven. "We talked…. well yelled and ̶ "

"And you had sex." Lillian interjected.

"What? NO!" Jackie denied looking away from her.

"Oh my god, you did! I knew you looked a little different. No wonder you're in such a great mood. But why did you do it? I thought you were supposed to be going there to make up with them all so you could start to move on with your life here. If you keep sleeping with him that's never going to be able to happen Jackie."

"No, it wasn't like that, it was only sex. I'm over Steven; I don't have any romantic feelings for him anymore."

"Oh,"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that… are you sure that _he _doesn't have any romantic feelings for you still?"

Jackie paused for a moment while she thought about what Lillian was saying. She and Hyde didn't really talk too much about it. But then she remembered some of his words from the past few times they saw each other, "_I love you Jackie." _and _"When have I ever said that I didn't love you anymore?"_.

Not getting a response back from Jackie, Lillian continued, "All I'm saying is that you should make sure that he doesn't feel that way about you anymore before you decide to sleep together again. And even if he doesn't maybe it's still not a good idea, those only sex relationships never work, especially with two people that were in a romantic relationship prior to doing it. Just be careful Jackie."

"I will, don't worry about me." Jackie said.

"Ok so, have you started looking for apartments yet? Because I saw yesterday that the building a few minutes away from here has availability. This is the Gold Coast so you know it has to be nice. Why don't we go look at it tomorrow after we finish at that photo shoot?"

"Sure, that would be great."

* * *

After working Jackie and Lillian went to look at the apartment; as soon as Jackie walked into it she fell in love and had to have it, so she got it. It was spacious with beautiful views of the city; probably the biggest thing for Jackie was that there were dozens of upscale boutiques and shops within walking distance of the apartment building.

The landlord seemed to take an extreme liking to Jackie and allowed her to move in as soon as she wanted, so that Monday afternoon she and Kelso began moving and assembling some of her newly bought furniture.

"You found this place fast." Kelso said.

"Yeah, well I couldn't stay with you forever Michael now could I?"

"I guess not, but I'm gonna miss having a girl in my apartment everyday. Can I keep one of your bras as a reminder?"

Jackie laughs, "No, but you can finish putting together that bookcase."

She walks into her bedroom, it was her favorite room in the whole apartment, and it had a bathroom and a large walk-in closet, perfect for all the shopping she planned on doing. She grabbed suitcase that she brought from Wisconsin and started to unpack the items in it. She hadn't brought much to Chicago with her, just clothes, shoes, beauty products and photos. She flips through them, picture of herself, picture of herself, herself, herself again, and…a few photos of herself at Six Flags. She remembers that day, Steven was with her but he didn't want to take any pictures. It was one of the many times they went there and got into the park for free after Jackie tied her shirt up into a sexy knot.

* * *

_After spending hours getting on rides and eating funnel cakes, Hyde sat on a bench with Jackie on his lap, next to them a child was puking from eating too much junk food. Jackie looked at the sick child disgusted but then turned her attention to Hyde._

"_Thank you Steven." She said._

"_For what?" _

"_For the way you've been treating me. Like I'm just a regular girl."_

"_Hold on, what are you saying Jackie? You're not a girl? Sorry I'm not into that."_

_Jackie giggled. "You are so silly. I just mean that you treat me like I'm more than just a pretty face. We talk and have real conversations about real things. You don't grope me and throw me into bed every chance you get."_

"_Yeah and believe me that parts not easy either doll."_

_Jackie smiled mischievously. "It's kinda hard for me too Puddin' Pop."_

* * *

Jackie smiles softly while looking at the photos. They used to have so much fun together. _'Maybe I could call Steven, and see if he would want to hang out one day.'_

"Jackie?" Kelso calls her name standing in the doorway; she didn't even notice him there.

"Yeah Michael,"

"Your hot friend is here. And I know I promised that I wouldn't hit on her so I'm just gonna leave."

Jackie rolls her eyes, puts down the pictures and walks out of her room. She had forgotten that Lillian was coming over. _'I guess I'll have to call Steven later.'_

"Hi Jackie, the place looks amazing!" Lillian said.

Kelso ran past her and out the door mumbling a goodbye.

"Is he okay?" Lillian asked.

Jackie waves her hand towards the door dismissively. "He's fine. That's a gorgeous plant, is it for me?"

"Yes, it's just a little house warming gift. I have no idea what it is, some type of exotic plant. But I saw it and thought it was pretty." Lillian says as she hands Jackie the plant.

Jackie puts it on one of her living room end tables. "It's very pretty, thank you."

"You're welcome, so it seems like everything is starting to come together huh? You have a job, your own apartment, is finding a new man the next thing on your list?" Lillian asked hopeful.

Jackie laughs, "Maybe, I guess I'll just see what happens. Maybe I won't have to find him, maybe he'll find me, my prince charming as I think you refer to him."

'Uh huh, and he will find you, find you and rescue you, and you'll live happily ever after."

Jackie laughs again, "I wish it was that easy to find love in real life."

"Who says it can't be? But hey, you know what I wanted to tell you that we should do? We should go to this really great five-star hotel and stay there for a whole day. It'll be such fun! We can get massages and facials and go shopping and just spoil ourselves all day. I know you like that type of stuff. Does that sound fun?"

Jackie smiles, "Yeah I do and that does sound like a lot of fun."

Lillian beams, "Great because we're going right now!"

"What? Lillian no, I just moved in today I need a few days to settle in."

"Jackie please. I know it's at really inconvenient time but this place is always booked up, I can't even talk my way into getting a room, but I spoke to a friend of mine today, and there were some canceled reservations so you and I can both get a room, but only for tonight and tomorrow."

"Oh, well I guess if this place is that popular and upscale I might not have another chance to go…so why not? Let's go. Oh, but remind me to call Steven later I wanted to ask him something." Jackie said.

"Yeah, yeah ok fine, now let's go!" Lillian said as she pushed Jackie into her room to pack a bag.

* * *

When they arrive at the hotel Jackie is speechless over how breathtaking it was. It was a 535-room hotel with beautiful views of Lake Michigan.

After checking into her suite Jackie went to the private lounge where she was supposed to meet Lillian, but she didn't see her. So Jackie sat a table near one of the windows and ordered a glass of water. _'I think I've had enough wine these past few weeks.'_

Still not seeing Lillian, Jackie just sat at the table, looking at the view of the lake.

"Excuse me miss? Did you drop this?"

Jackie looks over and sees a dark haired, attractive man standing next to her, he's holding out one of her earrings.

"Gosh, yes I did thank you so much!" Jackie says while touching her earringless ear.

"No problem," the man replies as he hands her the earring. "Those look expensive; it would've been a shame for you to lose one."

"Yes, thank you again…"

"Christopher, Christopher Miller."

"Jackie Burkhart." Jackie says, as she reaches out to shake his extended hand.

"Jackie Burkhart? That name sounds familiar, have we met before?"

"Um, no I don't believe so."

"Alright, well it's nice to meet you Jackie. Are you here on business?"

"No, I'm here with my friend."

Christopher nods.

"What about you? Business?" Jackie asked.

"Uh, in a way, I work here. No, I should rephrase that, I have hundreds of people working here for me while I sit on my ass and make a lot of money to do nothing."

Jackie laughs, "So you own this place?"

"No, my father owns this place, along with many other hotels. He just put me in charge of this particular one."

"Oh, well that's cool."

"Cool? No, this is worse fucking job ever." Christopher says apathetically as he sits down next to Jackie.

"Really? I can't imagine that, this hotel is so nice." Jackie said,

"It was fun for the first year but now it's just the same old thing every day. I would tell my dad that I don't want to do it anymore but since he paid for college and made me get a degree in business , It's either this or an office worker. And as boring as this job may be, I'll take this over that any day."

Jackie smiles, "That's understandable."

They sat quietly for a moment enjoying the view of the city.

"The city is really pretty at night isn't it? Didn't you just used to love exploring it? Trying to get into nightclubs and bars?" Christopher asked Jackie.

"Actually I'm not from here."

"No?"

Jackie shakes her head, "No, I just moved here recently. I'm from a little town called Point Place in Wisconsin. "

"Oh, and what made you decide to come to Chicago?"

Jackie laughs, "That's a really long and boring story."

"I run a luxury five-star hotel. I'm up 24/7 supervising people that don't need supervising because they're already under supervision by other people. I'm really only here just in case something terrible happens like if someone gets murdered, which needless to say rarely happens in this type of place. So believe me I've got nothing but time." Christopher said as he sat back in his chair.

Jackie smiled at him, "Ok,"

She told Christopher everything, when she began to date Kelso and he cheated on her, when she started dating Hyde and he cheated on her and also married a stripper in Vegas, when she started dating Fez and then broke up with him and everything that had happened between her and Hyde over the past month.

"So long story short, boy troubles?" Christopher said.

Jackie giggles, "Yeah, I guess."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, it does."

"Well I really hope that you find someone that's right for you and wants to be with you. You're a really beautiful woman and any man that wouldn't to be with you is an idiot." Christopher says and gets up from the table.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Jackie asked trying to hide her dismay.

"Yes, I kind of have to, I was supposed to go check on the lobby an hour ago." He says while giving her a smile. "But don't worry, I have a feeling that we'll probably run into each other again very soon."

"Ok, well it was nice talking to you Christopher."

"The pleasure's all mine Jackie, and please call me Chris." He winks his green eyes at her and walks out of the lounge.

Jackie sits quietly while thinking about the conversation she just had with Chris.

'_He seems nice, and he's cute, really cute. He said he thought we would run into each other again soon. I hope he's right.'_

"Jackie! Oh, Jackie I am so, so sorry I'm so late!" Lillian says as she comes running into the lounge.

"It's ok, I had a nice conversation with someone, I barely even noticed."

"Ok, well I'm sorry again. We have a couple of hours left until the bar closes, you wanna go grab a drink?"

Jackie nods, "Sure."

"Great, oh, do you want to call your friend before we go down?" Lillian asked.

"Who? Steven? No…no, that can wait for another day." Jackie said. She walked out of the lounge thinking that maybe her prince charming had come to find her after all.

* * *

**A/N: Questions or comments? Please review and I'll be happy to respond to them. Come on, it's right on the bottom. : )**


	10. One Drunken Night

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

**A/N: I know this is another short chapter but I've been really busy with work, and I just wanted to get something out to you guys. And a short chapter is better than no chapter I figured. So I hope you like it. Thanks! **

* * *

**Chapter 10: One Drunken Night**

**Rating: Mature **

**Smut: a little I guess, but not really. **

* * *

About two months later, on the morning of Thursday, August 28, Jackie sat on her sofa watching the weather forecast. It was Kelso's birthday and he made Jackie promise that she would take a day off from working to spend it with him. She had no idea what they were going to be doing, but since it was Kelso she was sure that it was going to be something wild.

'_At least it's going to be nice today.' _She thought.

Jackie hadn't seen Chris since the night they spoke at the hotel. Although he had told Jackie he had a feeling that they would run into each other, she wasn't so sure. It's been almost two months and she hadn't heard from him, no phone calls, and no letters. Not that she given him her phone number or address, he hadn't asked for either. Maybe he wasn't prince charming after all.

'_Such a shame, I bet our children would've been beautiful.'_

She gets up and walks to her door so she can check for her mail. When Jackie opens the door she yelps startled to see that someone was standing at her door.

"Steven! You scared me, what are you doing here?"

Hyde smirks at her, "I came here to pick you up."

"Pick me up and take me where?'

Hyde shrugged, "I dunno, its Kelso's birthday so we're probably going to have a few beers and see what happens from there."

Jackie laughs, "Ok, one more question. Why are you here to get me by yourself? Where is everyone else at?"

"Everyone else had things to do and will be here later, but I am my own boss and answer to no one so I'm here now. Plus I heard you got yourself a place and I wanted to see it."

"Well here it is." Jackie says as she steps aside and gestures for him to come in.

Hyde nods as he looks around, "It's nice."

"Yeah I like it a lot. Um, what's that?" Jackie asked pointing to the object in his hand.

Hyde holds out a record, "ABBA."

Jackie smiles at him, "You brought me an ABBA album?"

"Yeah I know you like this crap and you left your old ones in Wisconsin."

"It's not crap! But thank you Steven. Although it's kind of predictable, you bringing me a record and you own a record store. " Jackie said.

"Oh, well then I guess this is kind of predictable too huh?" Hyde said holding up a joint.

Jackie laughs, "Very."

* * *

Following Kelso's raving birthday festivity Hyde escorted a very liquored up Jackie back to her apartment. Hyde wasn't too sure what he thought about the "new" Jackie. Because she certainly wasn't the old one anymore, she seemed more happy and easygoing in that one day than she had ever been in Point Place and it wasn't just because of the pot, she had changed a lot in the short three months of moving to Chicago but in a good way …maybe she really wasn't happy in Point Place anymore.

After spending 6 minutes fumbling in her purse for her misplaced keys, Jackie finally finds them and opens the door to her apartment, stumbling inside. Hyde wondered how many beers she drank, he had lost count after the first 7 or so, but he wasn't exactly sober himself either.

Once inside Jackie headed straight for her sofa falling onto it face first breathing deeply. She didn't move but since he could tell that she was breathing he presumed that she had just passed out.

Standing awkwardly in Jackie doorway, Hyde decides to quietly turn around and leave.

"Steven?" He hears Jackie mumble from under the cushions.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"Um, home."

Jackie slowly raises herself up, "No, don't. You need to s—"

She got up and tried to move but only ended up stumbling. Jackie felt as though the room was spinning, she chose to stay put where she was, maybe if she didn't move the feeling would pass.

"You need to stay her— here with me. I don't… Don't leave me here alone Steven. I'm so tired of being alone. I need you."

Jackie attempted to walk over to him again but with the room still whirling slightly, she fell back to the wall deciding to lean against it for support.

Hyde closed Jackie's door and walked towards her, and as he did so something alerted him. He could feel his cock bulging in his jeans; he was turned on, but from what? Could it possibly be because he was standing in front of a beautiful woman who was telling him that she wanted him to spend the night with her and that she needed him? Probably, and was what she was saying have sexual meanings? Hyde had no idea, he wanted it to, but nevertheless he ignored it, she was drunk and not in her right state of mind. He would be taking advantage of her insobriety, and if it was any other girl Hyde wouldn't have cared, but this was Jackie. And they were in too good of a place in their "friendship" right now to compromise it with more meaningless sex, well, meaningless to Jackie anyway.

Hyde took her arm and carefully led her to her room.

"Are you going to stay with me Steven?" Jackie asked.

Hyde sighed and nodded, figuring that he could just stay for an hour until she fell asleep. "Yeah doll I'm stayin'." He said as he helped Jackie lay down in her bed. He turned to leave and go back into the living room when she stopped him.

"Steven…where are you going? You said you would stay."

"I am staying Jackie. I'll be in there." Hyde said pointing to the living room.

Jackie shook her head. "No, you have to stay here." She said, pointing to her bed.

Hyde sighed heavily, "Jackie, I can't sleep in your bed with you ok?"

"Why not?" Jackie whined.

"Because it's weird."

"No it's not; we used to sleep in the bed together all the time."

"Yeah _used _to, because we _used_ to go out. But we're not anymore so, no." Hyde said. He knew he couldn't get into bed with her. He already had an overly painful erection just from being near her and talking to her. If he got in bed next to her he was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Please Steven." Jackie begged.

Hyde looked at Jackie, he wanted desperately to tell her no and walk out of her apartment. But looking at her sad face, flushed cheeks and disheveled hair, he couldn't get over how incredibly sexy she looked at that exact moment.

Ignoring the still slightly sober part of him that said not to, Hyde crawled into Jackie's bed next to her.

"Thank you." Jackie whispered soon after drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Later in the morning, Hyde lay in Jackie's bed watching her sleep. He stroked her face tenderly, running his fingers over her slightly parted lips listening to her panting softly. Thoughts ran through his head as he watched her.

Hyde didn't understand her; he didn't understand why she didn't want to be with him but asked him to do things like spend the night with her. He knew she didn't want him to stay so they could have sex, but it was still misleading.

His cock throbbed eagerly thinking of all the things he wished he could be doing in bed with her. It was the first time that Hyde had ever slept with a girl and all they actually did was sleep. He didn't like it; he couldn't remember the last time he had to have so much self-control, and it wasn't easy at all. Especially with her hand resting on his stomach, dangerously close to his to the head of his cock as it shoved itself up his boxers.

Jackie shifted slightly causing Hyde to start panicking, what if she didn't remember asking him to stay? Or even worse, what if moved and felt what was beneath her hand?

She opened her eyes.

"Hi Steven, you stayed." She said smiling up at him.

"Yeah, I told you I would. But I'm surprised you even remember asking me to. "

Jackie grins. "It's one of the few things I do remember; just about everything else is fuzzy. I think maybe I had a little too much to drink."

Hyde snorts, "A little?"

Jackie laughs, "Thanks for staying Steven. This isn't too uncomfortable is it? It's not like it's the first time we've woken up in bed together before. Although I don't ever remember you being this enthusiastic." She said while grinning at Hyde.

"Well it's your own fault Jackie. You can't tell me to get into bed with you and expect this not to happen. I mean come on look at you."

Jackie doesn't say anything for a moment; she just looked at him, then suddenly she moved over to straddle him.

"You're right Steven it is my fault so let me make it up to you." She whispered into his ear.

"Jackie, what are you doi—"

Hyde was interrupted by Jackie's hand sliding down and gripping him. She kisses him softly.

"Steven just don't say anything ok? I know that I've been difficult to deal with, but I was confused and needed time to think. And I've been here for almost three months now, and I've done a lot of thinking, trying to figure out what it is that I want and I've finally decided that… I want you. I've always wanted you, but I was just afraid that you didn't feel the same way anymore. And I love you Steven and I don't care if we don't ever get married. I just want to be with you, but I'm still afraid you don't feel the same way, so I need you to tell me. Do you want me?"

As Hyde looked up at the beautiful woman above him, he couldn't believe how perfect this all was. He thought when…._**if**_Jackie decided she wanted to be with him, it would've taken her longer than this, that they would've had to go through so much more than a little bit of arguing. But here she was not only telling him that she loved him and wanted him, but that she didn't care if they ever got married. It was almost too good to be true, almost like…

The loud beeping of Jackie's alarm startles Hyde as he jumps, in a daze and confused. Looking over at Jackie he sees that she's not on top of him pouring her heart out as he thought she was a few minutes ago, but still asleep, unfazed by the noise. Hyde groans realizing that none of that "morning" actually happened. He took Jackie to her room, got into bed with her, and slept, that's all that happened. The rest was just a dream.

* * *

**A/N: Questions or comments? Please review and I'll be happy to respond to them. Come on, it's right on the bottom. : )**


	11. Contemplation

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

**A/N: Did I fool you with the last chapter? You guys really didn't think I was going to end it that simply did you? (Shakes head in disappointment) No, no, no. I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve. ; ) But you all have been so awesomely sweet with these reviews, I just had to make myself some coffee and start typing the next chapter. Who needs sleep right? LOL. Your reviews mean so much, thank you all! And as always I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 11:**** Contemplation **

**Rating: Teen**

**Smut: NO**

* * *

Looking over at Jackie's clock Hyde saw that it was now 6:27am. The ringing of Jackie's alarm had stopped long ago but she was still fast asleep. Hyde considered trying to wake her, but he knew it would just be a waste of time.

He wasn't in a rush for her to wake up anyway; she more than likely wouldn't remember asking him to stay with her and even if she did Hyde doubted that she would be anywhere near as excited to see him there as she was in his dream, she probably wouldn't be too excited to see that just like in his dream he was still very "excited" to be in bed with her.

The sound of loud banging on Jackie's front door forces Hyde to stop thinking about his dream.

"Jackie!" He hears someone call followed by more banging.

It was enough to wake Jackie and probably the rest of the building along with her. She pops up and looks around frantically.

"Steven? What are you doing here?" She asked puzzled after she laid her eyes on him.

More banging stopped him from having a chance to answer her**. **

"Shit." Jackie swore to herself after looking at the time.

She jumped out of her bed and hurried towards the front door, she swung it open to see a slightly worried but even more impatiently upset Lillian standing in front of her.

"Jackie! What's going on? We were supposed to leave like 15minutes ago!"

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry. I didn't even hear my alarm go off. Just give me 20minutes please."

Lillian sighed, "Fine, let me use your phone, I'll call Mark and let him know that we're going to be late. He's not going to be happy."

Walking over to the phone, Lillian glances at Jackie. "You look like hell, what happened last night? I thought you guys were just having a little party?"

"Please with my friends it's never that simple." Jackie said.

"Yes…I can see that." Lillian said as her eyes left Jackie and moved onto Hyde who had just walked out of Jackie's room, he had put his sunglasses and shoes back on.

"Hello, you're Steven I presume?"

Hyde walks towards her shaking his head. "No, call me Hyde."

"Yes of course I'm sorry. I've heard so much about you. I'm Lillian."

Hyde nods to greet her.

"Excuse me; I need to make a phone call." Lillian says to Hyde, she then turns to Jackie tapping her nonexistent watch impatiently.

Jackie gives her an apologetic look. "I'll be ready soon." She looks at Hyde. "Steven, I'll be right back, please don't leave. We need to talk."

Hyde watches her silently as she runs into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Standing awkwardly in Jackie's living room, he decides to leave. He had to open the record store up soon, he didn't have time to talk and from watching the way that Lillian flinched asking whoever she was talking to not to yell and that she was sorry, Jackie didn't have the time to talk either.

Hyde left out the door unnoticed and started to walk slowly to his car while thinking about the events of last night.

* * *

After showering and dressing, Jackie walked into her living room to see Lillian pacing the room. But she doesn't see Hyde.

"Lillian, where did Steven go?" She asked.

"He left a few minutes ago, and we need to leave now, come on." Lillian said and walked out of the apartment.

'_I guess I'll just call him later then.' _ Jackie thought as she followed Lillian outside.

While walking to Lillian's car she pulled out a compact mirror from her purse, groaning at her red, tired eyes. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, Jackie caught a glimpse of someone behind her. She closed the compact and turned around, it was Hyde. He was walking slowly to the El Camino and seemed to be deep in thought about something.

"Steven!" She called for him; she started to walk towards him when Lillian stopped her.

"Jackie, no. We have to go, Mark said that if we aren't there in exactly 32minutes then don't bother coming at all and I'm not losing a client."

"Lillian I have to talk to him, I'll be quick, I swear." Jackie said.

"Ok, fine Jackie. But two minutes is all I'm giving you." Lillian said getting in her car and closing the door.

Jackie ran over to Hyde who was standing by the corner of the apartment building waiting for her.

"Steven," She said when she finally approached him. "Um, I'm not sure what exactly happened last night." She laughed nervously,

"But thank you for bringing me home and making sure that I was okay." She said, laying a hand on his arm.

Hyde looked at her saying nothing.

"Are you okay, Steven?"

He looked down at the hand that was resting on his arm; it was amazing how he managed to get so aroused even at her slightest touch.

"Steven? Are you okay?" She asked again.

Hyde took Jackie's hand and pulled her to the side of the building, away from Lillian's prying eyes.

"Steven?"

Jackie's concerned eyes widened as Hyde wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an urgent kiss. She hesitated momentarily wanting to pull away, but his kiss was so compelling that she gave in, parting her lips and gripping his arms tightly.

After a few seconds of kissing, Jackie's brain stepped in, making her realize what was happening. She pulled away from him, not sure what to do or think.

She brought her fingertips up to her tingling lips while Hyde stood looking at her, waiting for her to say something, anything.

Lillian honked her car horn at Jackie signaling that her two minutes were up.

"I- I'm late- I have to- to go." She stuttered before speed walking to Lillian's car, leaving Hyde staring after her alone.

* * *

That afternoon Jackie sat back in her bathtub breathing deeply, trying to relax. She was hoping that the scent of the candles burning around her would help relieve her massive headache. She closed her eyes trying to erase the memory of the kiss she shared with Hyde earlier that day. But it was no use, no matter what else she tried to think of, nothing could divert her mind from it.

'_He just kissed me, for no reason. He didn't even say anything just pulled me aside and kissed me."_

Seeing that bubbles in her bath had dissolved, Jackie drained the tub and got out. The longer she stayed in, the more she would've thought about everything anyway. She wrapped a towel around herself and blew out the candles.

After dressing into something comfortable Jackie walked into the kitchen to find a pill that could help stop her head pains.

A few minutes later she heard someone knocking at her door, she opened it to see Lillian smiling widely.

"I brought very expensive champagne and chocolate!" She said holding the two up.

Jackie laughed, "Champagne and chocolate? This is new; usually we just have wine and nothing else. We drink a lot wine."

"Well you know what they say: A couple of bottles of wine a day…"

Laughing Jackie takes the items from her and sits them in the kitchen. "I don't know anyone that says that."

"You do now," Lillian said.

"You aren't mad at me about us being late this morning anymore?"

"No, I was never mad at you. I just really hate being late."

"Ok, so what's the occasion?" Jackie asked after she's popped the bottle and poured them both a glass.

"Well, uh, you know how after we left from Marks studio, I told you that I had an appointment to go meet someone later?"

Jackie nods.

"Well I met with a friend of mine who's a business advisor, and we discussed the possibly of me opening up my very own cosmetic store."

"Oh, that's so exciting!" Jackie said while beaming at her.

"I know isn't it? But um, you know I really don't want to have to do it alone, it would be nice to have a partner. And I thought that maybe you would like to…. you know…"

Jackie's smile fades a little. "Me? Lillian…I don't know. I'm honored that you would choose me but I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well…because…I'm still not sure if I'm—"

"If you're what? Staying here?"

Jackie nods in response.

"Jackie! Just a few days ago you were telling me how much you love it here, and that you weren't going back to Wisconsin."

Jackie sighs, "I know what I said but… this morning when I went to go talk to Steven, he… kissed me."

This news didn't seem to shock Lillian, her slightly irritated expression not changing. "Ok…but you two are always doing things like that. I mean he slept over here last night Jackie. So what's so special about this kiss?"

Jackie walks out of the kitchen, into the living room and drops down onto her sofa, sighing dreamily.

"I don't know, it just felt… different. It was so passionate and… just plain hot. Well until I pulled away from him."

Lillian sat next to her and frowned, "And you pulled away because…"

Jackie shrugged, "I don't know."

"Maybe it was because you really didn't want to be kissing him."

Jackie doesn't respond.

Lillian sighed softly, "Jackie all I'm saying is that… well you already know that I think he wants to be with you. And you need to figure out if _you_ want to be with him. Because if you keep this up, he might start to think that you really are back together, and when he finds out that you aren't… you'll probably break his heart and lose a friend as well. You can't mess with his head like this anymore. You need to make a decision."

Jackie rolls her eyes, "You sound like Donna."

"Well I think Donna's right Jackie….look you have to sit down and talk to him, and either start your relationship again, or end whatever it is you're doing now and do it soon before both of you get hurt." Lillian says to her softly.

"It wouldn't be the first time, I'm kind of used to the feeling by now… but whatever I'll let you know about this whole store partnership thing. I just need some time." Jackie said.

Lillian's frown turned into a sad smile as she placed her hand comfortingly over Jackie's. "Sure, Jackie, take as much time as you need."

Jackie turned her head from her and looked out of the window near the sofa. "Thank you. I just have a lot of thinking to do, even more now than before."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I have to stop here guys, I'm tired; I'll try to have another one up tomorrow. **

**Questions or comments? Please review and I'll be happy to respond to them. Thanks for reading! : ) **


	12. Wants and Needs

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

**A/N: Read and Review Please.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Wants and Needs**

**Rating: Mature**

**Smut: Yes, at the very end, so if you're uncomfortable with that, skip the end. **

* * *

The next few days went by painfully slow for Jackie; she still hadn't given Lillian an answer only because she hadn't had a chance to speak to Hyde about them getting back together. It was a conversation Jackie wanted to have with him in person. On Sunday she and Kelso planned on driving to Point Place to visit everyone and Jackie thought it would be a good time to talk to him. She had a feeling that the conversation was going to end badly; she had decided that she was willing to give her relationship with Hyde another try, but Jackie still hadn't changed her mind about wanting to get married.

She needed him to prove to her that he really loved her and wanted to be with her, and in Jackie's mind the only way he could do that was by telling her that maybe not now, but someday, whether if it be five months from now or five years, that they were going to get married. And she needed to know that he meant it, that he wasn't just saying it, so she wouldn't go back to Point Place and back to him only to find out that he didn't really want to spend the rest of his life with her.

And Jackie prayed that wouldn't be the case, she hoped that he would tell her that he still loved her and really truly wanted her, that he would marry her right now if it meant not losing her forever. Because if he said the opposite, the rejection would probably cause her to slip into a depression that she wasn't sure she would ever be able to recover from.

'_Damn it, I wouldn't even have to be thinking about any of this if he hadn't kissed me. I don't even know what I'm going to say to him, what he's going to say to me. But I guess I'll find out tomorrow.'_

* * *

Eric walked into the basement of his home with empty boxes that he sat on the floor of Hyde's bedroom…well Hyde's former bedroom.

"I can't believe that you're leaving, neither can my mom, she's been upstairs crying for two days."

"Yeah, well I couldn't stay here forever. I've been saving money for the past few months so I can get my own place and I finally have enough for a good one." Hyde said while throwing some of his things into one of the boxes.

About four days ago after kissing her and thinking hard about the dream he had, Hyde decided that he wanted Jackie back, he figured the way to do it was to show her that he was ready to commit and wanted to be with her, really be with her. He was going to get her back and getting his own apartment was his first step in doing so.

"So…" Eric says breaking the silence between them.

"I'm going to ask Donna to marry me."

Hyde continues to pack his things not saying anything in return.

"Uh, this is usually the part where the guys friend says congratulations and all that other stuff."

Still nothing from Hyde.

"Hello? Didn't you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you Forman. But you've proposed before, this isn't anything new." Hyde said.

"But this time we're really going to get married."

"Ok." Hyde said not believing him.

"I'm serious! And I didn't act like this with you when you told me you were going to get back with Jackie."

"That's not the same, I never asked Jackie to marry me and then abandoned her right before the wedding and I'm not asking her to marry me now."

"Yeah but you're going to right?" Eric asked.

"No,"

Confusion spreads over Eric's face. "But I thought you said you were ready to settle down with Jackie?"

"I am, but I didn't mean get married and have kids settle down, I meant…. I don't know." He sits on his bed and sighs. "Look, all I know is that I want her, so I just need to work on getting her and once I've done that, then I'll deal with all of this marriage crap."

"But…maybe the way to get Jackie is marriage; you know that's what she wants. So why don't you just do it? What's the big deal? I don't understand why you're so afraid."

"I'm not afraid Forman!" Hyde snaps.

But the truth was that, he was afraid, deathly afraid, and he didn't understand why either.

* * *

Later that day Jackie ran frantically around her apartment looking for one of the earrings that had fallen out of her ear.

'_I swear I love these earrings but they never want to stay put, first at the hotel and now I've lost one in here somewhere.'_

She walks into the hallway of the apartment building to see if it was there, it wasn't.

Sighing in frustration Jackie walks back into her apartment forgetting to shut the door behind her and goes into the kitchen to continue her search there.

Hyde pulls into the parking lot of where Jackie lives and gets out of the El Camino; he paused just before entering the building, unsure if he should go in. Did he really want to talk to her? Did he really want to get back together with her? Did he really want her?

But he soon pushed the doubt away and walked inside, he wanted to talk to her, and he hadn't seen her in a week. He wanted to see her, he needed to see her.

As he got closer to Jackie's unit, he noticed that her door was open. This upset Hyde, what was wrong with her? Did she want some maniac to walk in and attack her?

When he reached the doorway and looked inside, he saw Jackie in the kitchen. She was bent over on her hands and knees and seemed to be looking for something underneath one of the counters.

He could hear her swearing quietly to herself as he watched her hips move back and forth while she searched for whatever it is she was missing.

Not being able to take his eyes off of her lower body, Hyde walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"Lillian? Is that you? You're early." Jackie said from beneath the counter.

"Shit." She swore again, "I can't find my damn earring…."

She stopped when she saw that it was not Lillian who had come into her apartment as she thought, but Hyde.

"Steven, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"You shouldn't leave your door open like that." Hyde said, ignoring her question. "You don't know what type of person could walk in."

"What are you doing here?" Jackie asked again.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Jackie smiled, "Oh, ok. But you didn't have to drive all the way here to talk to me, that's what phones are for Steven. But speaking of phones I need to remember to put one in my bedroom…"

Hyde listened to her ramble, grinning slightly. No matter what the topic, she always had so much to say. It was one of the things he hated but secretly loved about her; Jackie continued to talk, not noticing the pure lust in Hyde's eyes. Oh, he wanted her alright….

"…and I just hate getting up and walking from my bedroom to here so I can answer the phone. And also what if one night I'm in such a deep sleep that I don't hear it ring? What if something…"

The rest of her sentence was cut off when Hyde suddenly walked over, pulled her to him and kissed her. Relief and elation went through Hyde's body when he heard her moan and felt her wrap her arms around his neck.

He slid his tongue in between her lips as he moved his hands down her back and rested them on her bare thighs right below the hem of her skirt. He pushed her back onto the kitchen counter and Jackie's eyes popped open.

She broke their kiss to look at Hyde breathing heavily. "Steven, what are we—"

Hyde cut her off by closing his mouth over hers once again. "shhh, this works a whole lot better when you don't talk." He said while grinning at her.

He moved his hands higher until they were lying gently on her bottom; he then grasped it tightly causing Jackie to gasp. He picked her up then sat her onto the counter top, and lifted her skirt to slide her panties off.

Kissing her again Hyde groaned when he felt Jackie's hands tugging at the zipper of his jeans, seconds later setting free his throbbing erection. He slipped his hands under her skirt and cupped her, groaning again when he felt how wet she was.

Jackie moaned faintly when he slipped one of his fingers inside her slowly while his other hand began to caress her in places that only he knew drove her insane.

His need to be inside her grew as he listened to her moans turn to cries, she was getting close. He took his hand away and Jackie moaned in frustration.

Jackie's hands grasped the counter to steady herself as Hyde took her legs and put them around his waist, he kissed her once more to swallow her cries as he pushed himself into her.

Hyde took a minute to relish feeling of being inside her, there was nothing like it. He started moving inside her slowly until he heard her begin to moan his name in a steady pattern. He put his hands on her hips to hold her still and began to plunge into her faster and harder. Making her gasp in shock and pleasure.

Jackie suddenly threw her head back while letting out strangled cry as she came.

Hyde wanted to last longer so he could please her more, but the feeling of her throbbing around him along with the sounds of her whispering his name blissfully was too much for him to handle. He continued to thrust harder as he came, emptying himself into her.

Trying to regain his breath, Hyde leaned forward and laid his head on Jackie's shoulder. Spotting something shiny behind her; he picked it up and chuckled.

"Hey, I found you earring."

* * *

**A/N:**** Questions or comments? Please review and I'll be happy to respond to them. Thanks for reading! :)**


	13. Love's Not Enough

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

**A/N: Read and Review Please.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Love's Not Enough.**

**Rating: Teen**

**Smut: No**

* * *

**W**ith the morning sun shining bright on his eyelids, Hyde awoke staring at the ceiling. He felt pressure against his chest and could smell the scent of a women's perfume. Then remembering where he was and what had happened, he smiled, because this time he knew it wasn't a dream. He glanced down to see that his arm was around a still naked and sleeping Jackie.

After being intimate in Jackie's kitchen, the pair had moved into the living room to continue their lovemaking, and sometime after finally ending up in Jackie's bedroom. So he could imagine that she was very tired, but now waking up with her naked in his arms, Hyde found himself wanting her again; it was like he couldn't get enough of her.

He reached down to brush back some of the hair that had fallen across her face. She stirred slightly, nuzzling her face against his chest as she began to wake.

"Good morning." Jackie said softly once her eyes finally opened looking up into his.

"Good morning."

"I had fun last night Steven."

"Yeah?" Hyde asked.

Jackie nods. "But no more sex in my kitchen, it's not sanitary."

Hyde snickers, "Okay baby, we'll just have to do it in mine next time then."

Jackie sighed as Hyde began to trail soft kisses down her neck. "What do you mean in yours?"

"I moved out of the Forman's….well I am moving out, in two more days."

Hyde smiled as he watched Jackie's eyes light up with excitement.

"Steven, really? That's great!"

"Yeah, I'm making pretty good money at the record store, and it's time for me to move out on my own, get my own place everyone else is doing it."

Jackie smiled at him. "Well, I can't wait to see it. And I'm thinking the stop on my tour should be the bedroom." She said mischievously, giggling when Hyde growled and rolled them over so he was on top of her. After kissing her for a minute or so, he realized that he was now painfully hard, needing release.

"I want you so bad Jackie." He whispered into her ear.

Smiling at him, Jackie spread her legs, and gave him an inviting look.

Hyde grinned down at her, while he settled himself between her legs. No, he could never get enough of her.

* * *

Jackie laid her head back on Hyde's bare chest after they finished and let out a satisfied breath. She felt an uncontrollably wide smile forming on her face, she felt giddy, like a child who received a puppy for Christmas or a 14 year old girl who had just had her first kiss. Maybe this is what Lillian was talking about when she said Jackie looked different after she slept with Hyde on the 4th of July. But that girl just seemed to have some type of sixth sense of being able to tell when other people have had sex.

She snuggled closer to Hyde, "You're so warm. I just want to stay next to you all day. But it's already noon; we should probably get up shouldn't we?"

"Uh, yeah…"

Jackie frowns and raises her head to look at him. "You okay, puddin' pop?"

"Yeah, I just… you know how I said I came over yesterday so I could talk to you?"

Jackie nods.

Hyde sighs and sits up. "I wanted to talk to you about us going out again."

Jackie's frown turns back into a smile as she begins to giggle.

Hyde looks at her confused. "What?"

"You came here to talk to me about getting back together?"

Hyde nods confusion still on his face as Jackie continues to laugh.

"Michael and I were going to drive to Wisconsin today, and I was going to talk to you about getting back together."

Hyde grinned a little, "Really? So you mean I drove all the way here to talk to you when you were just going to come to me? What a waste of gas."

Jackie shoved him playfully. "So does this mean we're going to try again? And make it work this time?"

"I guess so… I wanna be with you Jackie."

"Forever…..?" She asked slowly, careful not to upset him by bringing up the future.

Hyde paused for a moment, causing Jackie to worry, and then he answered.

"Yeah, forever," Hyde forced the word out; something about saying it scared him. "Forever" is a really long time. But if he spent forever with Jackie, maybe, just maybe… it wouldn't be so bad. And seeing the way Jackie's face glowed after he said it was a reward in itself.

"Oh Steven!" She squealed. "Does this mean that we…. That we're going to….you know…."

"Going to what?" Hyde asked. Even though he already knew what she meant, he was hoping that she would say something else.

"Get married."

"Damn it Jackie! No!"

"Steven, why not?" She whispered disappointedly.

Hyde sighed in frustration. "Because I don't want to get married Jackie that's why! I don't understand why we can't just keep doing this and be happy with it."

"Because it's not fair to me Steven! It's not fair for you to tell me that you love me and that you want to be with me forever but won't marry me. Why should I stay with you when I could go find someone who will marry me? Someone who I'll actually be happy with!"

Hyde looked at her with a mixed expression of hurt and bitterness.

"So you're saying that only way you'll be happy is if we get married? You wouldn't just be happy that you were with me? That we were together? Love just isn't enough for you is it?"

"No..no Steven I—"

Hyde cuts her off, "So you're saying that you'll just go find someone else because you don't really care about who you're with and how you feel about them, as long as you're hitched it doesn't matter!"

"No Steven that's not what I meant."

"I think that's exactly what you meant Jackie!" Hyde snaps at her, as he grabs his clothes and puts them on.

"Steven, where are you going?" Jackie whimpers, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Where do you think I'm going? This really was a waste of my time." He puts on his shoes and sunglasses then darts to the front door.

"Steven! Wait don't leave I'm sorry! I didn't mean it I swear! Please don't go." Jackie begged grabbing her robe and running after him.

"Whatever Jackie, screw you." Hyde says coldly as he storms out of the apartment shutting the hard behind him.

Jackie sat down on her couch, wiping away the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes. Trying to calm herself before she had a panic attack, Jackie sat back and tried to breathe:

'_In…one…two…three…four_

_Out…one..two…three…four."_

She continued this until her heart stopped racing and her body stopped trembling.

Then rage suddenly washed over her,

'_How dare he leave me like that, I have every right to be upset.'_

Quickly wiping away the rest of her tears, Jackie walks over to her phone and starts dialing.

"Hello Lillian? Ok, I'll do this cosmetic store thing with you."

Jackie holds the phone away from her ear as Lillian yells shrilly and excitedly.

'_Oh my god Jackie! Really? This is going to be so great! I promise you won't regret this! I have to make some phone calls, I can't believe we're going to do this, it's so…."_

Jackie tunes out her babbling, she'd show Hyde, she didn't need him in her life to be happy, and she would find someone who actually would marry her. Because no, love wasn't enough, not for her.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know another super short chapter. But I did two in one day, so does that make up for it? **

**AND I HAVE TO PRE WARN YOU GUYS, SOME THINGS ARE GOING TO START HAPPENING FROM THIS POINT ON THAT YOU'RE PROBABLY NOT GOING TO LIKE VERY MUCH, SO JUST BE READY FOR IT OKAY?**

**Questions or comments? Please review and I'll be happy to respond to them. Thanks for reading! :)**


	14. Without You

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

**A/N: If you read my note in the last chapter you know that I forewarned you all about some things that are going to be happening in the next few chapters, you might not like them, there's nothing bad in this chapter but still, prepare yourselves for later. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Without You**

**Rating: Teen**

**Smut: NO**

* * *

**T**he next week Hyde trudged into his apartment after a long hectic day at the record store.

Exhausted he tossed his keys on the coffee table fell onto his couch, groaning as a sudden pounding on the door added to his already agonizing headache.

He stumbled to the door and pulled it open, groaning again when Eric shoved past him and into the apartment.

"Do you know what time it is Forman?" Hyde said.

"Yeah, its 9:30 on a Friday night and you came here to be pissed off and sleep for the next 11 hours just like you've been doing everyday so far this week. I know you're still mad about what happened with Jackie but you can't sit around boohooing about it anymore. "

"I'm not boohooing, I just don't feel like doing anything, I'm tired." Hyde said, yawning.

"No, you've been boohooing and you better stop it. I just talked to Kelso this morning and he said that Jackie's opening up some store with her friend and she seems happy, he said she doesn't look even a little sad. "

"She's opening a store? What kind of store?" Hyde asked as he watched Eric rummage through his refrigerator and pulled out two beers.

Eric shrugged, "I dunno, but it must be some place that appeals to women because he was talking about how many women he was going to pick up." He said shaking his head.

"But my point is that it's only been a week since your fight and Jackie's in Chicago starting businesses and having a life, while you've been here moping. When you see her again you have to show her that you're doing just as great without her as she is without you. So get up, have a beer and then we're going out." Eric said and tossed Hyde a beer.

Hyde caught the can and opened it; maybe he was right, if Jackie wasn't even the slightest bit distraught over their fight, then why should he be? He could have a life without her in it.

* * *

When Jackie agreed to start the store with Lillian and Lillian told her it was just going to be a "little shop". Jackie quietly wondered what Lillian's idea of "little" was as they walked around the space they were renting.

The place was gigantic and from what Jackie was seeing, they were going to be selling a lot more than makeup. In some of the boxes that had been delivered earlier that morning, Jackie saw perfumes, sunglasses, jewelry…and that was only that what was in the first couple of boxes, she could only imagine what was in the other 600 that had arrived so far.

And also she wasn't sure, but Jackie could have sworn that she saw what could only be a small spa getting constructed in back of the store.

"And we're going to get that glazing done for you tomorrow!" Gary their contractor shouted over the construction as he explained to them what's been completed and what still needs to be done.

Jackie was shocked by how quickly the planning and development of everything was going. She thought was sure that she wanted to do this, and she did, but seeing everything finally coming together was starting to make Jackie a bit nervous.

"Jackie, this all so exciting I can't wait!" Lillian said beaming after they walked out of the building.

"It is exciting, but… you haven't asked me to put any money towards this… and all looks very expensive. So how are you paying for it? Did you take out a loan?"

Lillian giggles, "No of course not! I'm not paying for any of this; my father's taking care of everything for us."

"Oh, "Jackie mumbled. '_Her dad's rich too?_ _It's not fair that I don't have a rich dad anymore but so many of my friends do, Lillian, Donna… well Bob's not a billionaire but still, and Steven…..' _

Jackie quickly shakes any thoughts of Steven out of her head before they have a chance to consume her mind.

"It's kind of late, so what are we doing now?" She asked Lillian.

"Well, I don't know about you but I need a drink. You want to go grab something? I'm supposed to meet a friend there anyway." Lillian said, pointing to the bar down the street.

"Sure, I just need to call Michael and let him know that I can't hang out tonight." Jackie replied and began walking with Lillian towards the bar.

* * *

Jackie batted her eyelashes at the bartender as he placed another free drink in front of her.

"Thanks," She said, and began running her finger around the rim of the glass as she smiled up at him.

Jackie had been flirting with him harmlessly for the past 8 minutes while she waited for Lillian to return from the restroom.

"You're welcome, you know I usually don't give free drinks to just anybody." The man said, leaning down so that he was at eyelevel with Jackie.

Jackie leaned in closer as well, bending over just enough so that he could get a good look at her cleavage. She bit her lip seductively, "Oh really?"

"Yeah really, but a girl like you wouldn't have to pay for anything ever again if she didn't want to. But you know that don't you?" He said as his eyes wandered down to her chest. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing in bar on such a nice night anyway?"

"I was wondering the same thing."

Jackie turned her head around quickly, smiling softly when she realized who the handsome man was that spoke to her.

"You're the guy from the hotel."

He grinned at her, "I'm just "the guy from the hotel"? I know it's been a few weeks but we had a long conversation that night, I thought it would've been enough for you to at least remember my first name, Jackie."

Jackie laughs and turns completely around to look at him as the bartender gives her an "I just gave you two free drinks and now you're going to talk to another guy." look. She rolls her eyes slightly at this; sure she accepted the free drinks, who wouldn't. But he didn't actually think that he had a shot with her did he? She rolls her eyes again as he walks away in a huff to go assist someone else.

"Of course I remember your name Christopher, how could I forget? Um, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," Chris says as he sits on the stool adjacent to Jackie's. "Do you come to bars and get free drinks by flirting with the bartender every Friday night?"

"No, I was just bored; I'm waiting for my friend. I swear she beautiful but she spends forever—"

"Chris!" Lillian squeals finally emerging from the restroom, cutting Jackie off.

"Hey Lillybug," Chris says as he stands up to hug her.

'_Lillybug?'_

"What took you so long? And how'd you know to come over here? You found Jackie; this is the girl I've been telling you about." Then Lillian's smile fades slightly.

"You weren't hitting on her were you?" She asked shoving him a bit, and then shakes her head. "Never mind, I don't wanna know. Jackie this Christopher, Christopher, Jackie. Jackie moved here from Wisconsin."

"Did she really?" Chris said his green eyes staring at her intensely. "I had no idea." He added while smirking at her.

Lillian smiled and turned her attention to Jackie, "Uh huh, and Christopher owns that hotel we went to."

Jackie grinned, "Does he really? I had no idea." She said staring back at him.

Lillian, who was completely oblivious to their sarcasm and the fact that they had clearly met before nodded and continued to smile widely. "It's nice to meet new people isn't it?"

Jackie can see Chris laugh quietly to himself at her ignorance. "Yeah Lil it is, I'm going to go get a drink, I'll be right back."

Lillian nods.

"So…..your boyfriend's really cute." Jackie said trying not to be obvious of her jealousy.

Lillian gives Jackie a puzzled look. "Boyfriend, who Chris?"

Jackie nods.

"He's not my boyfriend Jackie."

"He isn't?"

"God no, just thinking about that is so weird. Chris is like my brother, we've known each other since we were babies. Our fathers used to work together. I could never date him…that's disgusting!" She begins to laugh. "Boyfriend…"

A strange feeling passed through Jackie….could it be relief that Chris and Lillian weren't a couple?

"Oh, I just thought because he hugged you called you Lillybug….."

Lillian waves her hand dismissively, "That's just a silly nickname from when I was little, only Chris and my dad ever call me that."

Jackie nods while Lillian eyes her suspiciously.

"Why are you concerned about who Chris is dating? Do you like him?"

Jackie laughs nervously and blushes, "No, I mean he's cute…but no, I don't think I'm his type anyway…."

Jackie stops talking dumbfounded by the last part of her sentence.

'_What am I saying, I'm Jackie Burkhart I'm everyone's type. What is wrong with me right now?'_

"Sure you're his type, Chris a really nice guy and I'm not just saying that, and I think he likes you. He doesn't usually approach women and start conversations, so if he came up to you that must mean there's something about you that he really likes."

"Really, you think so?"

Lillian nods excitedly.

'_I hope you're right.' _Jackie thought to herself as she watched Chris make his way back over to them. He smiled at her as he walked, Jackie smiled back.

'_Maybe a new relationship is what I need, someone to help me take my mind off of Steven, and then maybe I can really start my life, without him.' _

* * *

Standing in the corner of the very same bar Hyde watched as Jackie talked to some guy that he's never seen before. He was saying something to her that had Jackie throwing her head back while laughing.

Anger and jealousy created a pit in his stomach and a bitter taste in his mouth as the man reached forward and brushed a strand of hair out of her face his hand lightly stroking her cheek as he brought it back down.

He watched as Jackie leaned forward, bit her lip, lowered her head and looked up at him through her eyelashes. She was flirting with him; he knew she was and it looked like Lillian could tell too by the way she was looking over at them beaming.

Unable to watch the disgustingly cute scene in front of him any longer, Hyde charged out the bar and back to the El Camino.

He called Kelso, asked him where Jackie was and drove to Chicago so he could talk to Jackie and try to work things out because he didn't believe that she wasn't even the a little sad about their fight.

But obviously Kelso and Forman were right, Jackie had moved on. It's only been a week since their argument and she was already out playing seductress with other men.

If she wanted to forget about him fine, two could play that game, while she's out flirting with and screwing random men, he'd be out doing the same with twice as many girls.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought about this chapter. I'll try to get the next one up asap. **


	15. New Problems

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

**A/N: You can blame this short chapter on my husband this time; he's dragging me off of the computer so we can go have dinner. I would've written a little more but he was like "Kayla lets go now or I'm not buying you any dessert." And well… I like dessert. LOL. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: New Problems **

**Rating: Teen **

**Smut: No**

* * *

"Oh Michael, she is so cute! And she's getting so big, how old is she now? 19 months right?" Jackie asked as Kelso showed her pictures of Betsy.

"Yeah," He says proudly. "We've started potty training her, but it hasn't been going to good. Every time I sit her down and try making her go, she yells "no!" and then kicks me! But I'll take that over her biting me, cause that hurts. She bites if you try to take the doll I gave her yesterday away…but at least she really likes it."

Jackie laughs lightly, "That's great Michael, I'm sorry I missed it."

"That's alright, maybe next week; I don't work any that weekend so I get to keep her the whole two days. How was your talk with Hyde?"

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked confused.

"Hyde, he came to talk to you yesterday didn't he?"

Jackie shook her head. "No, I haven't seen Steven."

"Oh, that's weird."

"Steven told you that he was coming to talk to me?"

Kelso nodded as he put those pictures away and pulled out more. "Yeah but maybe he just changed his mind."

"Yeah, maybe…." Jackie said quietly, flipping through the pictures and ignoring the urge to call Hyde.

* * *

Walking into the cosmetic shop, Jackie stopped and stared in awe for a few minutes, she couldn't believe how much had been done since she was there yesterday night, less than 15 hours had passed and all of the walls had been painted, the floors had been put in and polished, and some items from the boxes she saw yesterday had been put on displays.

She walked over to the counter and browsed some of the nail polish colors that they were carrying; she picked up one that was a pinkish-purple color. She smiled to herself; it was the exact color that she used to wear all of the time... when she was with Hyde.

Jackie had always made sure that she had a fresh manicure and pedicure before dating Hyde, but after she began dating him and realized his love for painted toes, she paid extra attention to her feet, making sure they looked nice. Hyde liked this color more than any other color she had ever worn, Jackie remembered him saying "Everything that you own is pink. It makes me nauseous, I like this, it doesn't look like pepto-bismol."

Putting the nail polish down and looking to the right of the display, Jackie saw another with rings; among them were a few toe rings. Toe rings weren't something that Jackie wore often, but she knew Hyde liked them. She hadn't worn or bought any since they broke up.

Groaning Jackie ran her fingers through her hair, _'Is everything in this store going to remind me of Steven?' _

"Jackie?" A voice called from behind her, startling her slightly.

Turning around she saw Lillian and a blonde girl she didn't recognize standing next to her.

"Are you ok?" Lillian asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Jackie replied.

"Ok, doesn't look great in here? And they're not even finished yet." She sees Jackie looking at the girl next to her. "Oh! This Melissa, she's going to be our assistant, you know helping us out, getting us coffee things like that. Isn't she cute?"

Jackie smiled and reached out to shake her hand, "Yes, it's nice to meet you Melissa, I'm Jackie."

Her hazel eyes staring right into Jackie's brown ones, the girl smiles tightly at her. "I know, Lillian speaks very highly of you. She's been going on about how amazing and beautiful you are all day so far." Melissa says with what Jackie is certain was fake sweetness in her voice.

"Well it's true; come on Jackie I need your opinion about something follow me."

As Jackie walked with Lillian she could feel Melissa's eyes on her, she turned around quickly to see that Melissa was frowning, a frown that quickly into a phony smile when Jackie looked at her.

Turning back around hesitantly, Jackie tried to focus on whatever it was that Lillian was blabbing about. But it was no use, Jackie didn't like the way that she was looking at her, she got a bad and uncomfortable feeling from it. As she continued to walk with Lillian Jackie made a mental note to keep a close eye on that girl.

* * *

Melissa tears her gaze away from Jackie and walks over to one of the tabletop mirrors to fix her hair.

"Excuse me miss?"

Looking up to see who was trying to get her attention, Melissa gave the good looking green-eyed man a flirtatious smile.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Chris and I'm her-"

"Oh, you're Christopher." Melissa says interrupting him. "Yes, Lillian told me you would be stopping by; I'll go get her for you."

Chris stopped her, "No, no, that's alright I'll catch up with her later, I was actually looking for Jackie Burkhart. Do you know if she's here yet?"

Melissa's smile faded, "No, I haven't seen her." She lied. "Are you her boyfriend?"

Chris shook his head, "No, but believe me I'm trying to be." He grins, "I think she's just playing hard-to-get…at least I hope she is."

Melissa gives him a small smile.

"Hey, do you know what type of guys Jackie likes? You know, like…like what kind of things does she like in a man?"

Melissa's smile tightens. "Oh, I'm not sure; I don't know her very well. She seems a bit high maintenance to me."

Chris smirks. "I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle."

Melissa gives a false giggle. "Right, why don't you just wait a moment, I'll go see if she's here."

Chris nods. As Melissa walks away she silently wished that man even halfway as attractive as him would ask her out. She had been giving Chris her best come hither looks but he had disregarded it. He seemed to be completely smitten with Jackie for reasons that Melissa was sure she would never understand.

* * *

Hyde stepped out of the shower after kicking the 2nd girl out of his apartment so far that day. He considered going to the record store to check up on everything but he was too tired. His muscles ached and his body begged him for sleep, he went into his room and collapsed onto his bed.

He hadn't spoken to Jackie any since finding her all giggly and goo-goo eyed with some guy. And although he would never admit it; he missed her and he wanted to see her because fantasizing about her while fucking another woman didn't count.

Hyde groaned as he felt his himself growing hard just thinking about her. He knew there was no way that he was going to be able to sleep in that condition. Sliding his hand into his boxers he sighed as he allowed thoughts of Jackie to take over his mind.

Jackie walked back up to the front of the store after Melissa ever so coldly told her that she had a visitor. As she turned the corner she saw Chris looking at eyelash curlers. He seemed confused and unsure of what they were, Jackie giggled to herself.

"Those are for your eyelashes." Jackie said when she finally approached him.

Chris looked up and grinned at her, "To do what, rip them out?"

"No! To curl them." Jackie said while laughing at him.

Chris shrugged, "I don't understand you women."

Jackie laughed again, "Hi Chris, What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask you out to lunch."

Jackie sighed, "Christopher I-"

"I know, I know you said last night that you weren't ready to start dating again yet. But this wouldn't be a date, just two friends hanging out, talking and eating lunch."

Jackie was silent for a moment while she looked at him hesitantly.

"Well, I am kind of hungry. So, sure why not." She finally said.

As Chris smiled widely Jackie looked over his shoulder to see Melissa looking at them. Chris looks over his shoulder to see what had caught her attention.

"Oh, that girl, don't worry about her Jackie. She must be jealous," Chris said holding out his hand to walk her outside.

Jackie smiled at him. "Must be," She took his hand and walked with him out of the store, she could feel Melissa's stare burning a hole in the back of her head.

'_Yes, I definitely need to watch her.'_

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? I should probably give Jackie and Lillians store a name shouldn't I? I'm just so horrible with picking out names. It took me forever to come up with one for my business. But I'll start thinking about it. Now I really have to go, I think he's serious about my dessert. :( **

**Questions or comments? Please review and I'll be happy to respond to them. Thanks for reading! :)**


	16. Lunch and Daydreams

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

**A/N: Read and Review Please.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Lunch and Daydreams **

**Rating: Teen **

**Smut: light **

* * *

Jackie smiled at Chris as he ran around to the passenger side of his car to open the door for her.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." Chris replied shutting the door once Jackie was inside.

"Where are we going?" Jackie asked after Chris got into the car.

Chris grins, "Where would you like to go Jackie?"

"Well, there were some really nice looking restaurants in that fancy hotel of yours that I didn't get to try."

Chris frowns, "You want to go to the hotel to eat?"

Jackie nods "Yes, that won't be a problem will it? We don't need to make a big deal about this; I mean it's just lunch right? Just two friends hanging out and eating lunch correct?" Jackie says mockingly.

Chris grinned at her again. "Correct, so the hotel it is then."

"Tell me about yourself Jackie." Chris said to her once they finally arrived at the hotel's restaurant and sat down.

"Tell you what about me? I think I told you everything there is to know when we were last here."

"No, you told me about all of your ex-boyfriends and why you moved here. I would like to know some positive type things about you. Like things you enjoy doing for fun, or if you ever had any pets, what your favorite color is, or your favorite holiday. The most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you? Oh what about this, have you had a fight with someone that was just so ridiculous that later you forgot what you were fighting about?"

Chris's last question brought a smile to Jackie's lips. Yes, she's had many fights with many people but there was only one person that could ever have her pissed one minute, then completely forgetting what she was mad about the next.

* * *

_Jackie gave a sly grin from in front of the door as she watched Hyde rub his aching shin that she had just kicked. She was right and he was wrong and she was going to make him say it. _

"_Say you're sorry." She whispered. _

"_Say I'm sorry? You're the one that just kicked me!" Hyde said his blue eyes glaring at her. _

"_Say you're sorry." She said again, this time a little louder, not caring if everyone else in the basement could hear them arguing from Hyde's room. _

"_Steven, you tell me that you're sorry right now!" _

_Hyde stops massaging his leg, stands up and stares down at her. "No. Now move out of my way Jackie."_

"_No. You're not going anywhere, not until you apologize to me."_

"_Apologize for what? You're nuts, I didn't do anything!"_

"_Oh please, you know what you did Steven."_

"_Jackie, I don't know what hell is wrong with you today, but move your ass out of my way before I have to move it for you."_

_Jackie not backing down crosses her arms and stays put in front of the door. Hyde deciding that he had had enough of her games, takes a few steps forward and pins her to the door with his body. Jackie tries to push him away but it was no use, he was a lot taller and lot stronger than she was, it was something all of her anger had made her forget. Hyde lowers his head and whispers his breath hot in her ear, "I'm not sure what the problem is Jackie, but you're acting like more of spoiled brat than usual and I'm not putting up with it today. So why don't you tell me that your sorry." _

_Jackie wanted to scream at him more but as she gripped his forearms and looked into his eyes she couldn't help but feel turned on. Her eyes lowered from his eyes to his mouth as she moved her hands slowly up to his chest grasping his shirt tightly. Breathing heavily, she snaps her eyes back up at his. _

"_I'm sorry Steven." _

_Suddenly he pulls Jackie to him and kisses her, Jackie squeezes his arms tighter as he picks her up off of the ground and pushes her harder into the door. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Hyde pulls his lips away from hers, "You have to be quiet ok?"_

_Jackie nods._

_Hyde takes her hands and pins them above her head, holding them in place with his one hand while the other moved underneath her dress, grabbed her underwear and pulled at it hard. _

_Jackie heard the fabric rip and she gasped. _

"_Shhhh, quiet," Hyde said softly._

_Jackie nodded again as Hyde grabbed the other side of her panties, pulling and tearing again until they were completely off of her. She whimpered quietly when he pushed a finger inside her and watched as Hyde smiled, amused to find her already very wet. _

"_Jackie…..Jackie-"_

* * *

"Hey, Jackie are you okay?" Chris says, waving his hand in front of her face trying to get her out of her daydream.

"Huh? Oh yes I'm sorry Christopher. I think I'm just a little bit tired; I haven't been getting much sleep with everything that's been going on with the store." Jackie said.

Chris smiles at her and takes his hand in hers, running his thumb over her knuckles. "It's okay, I understand. Would you like a free massage from our finest masseuse to help take away some of your stress?"

"Who, Sandra? Well she is good, I was with her the last time I was here."

Chris shakes his head, "No, Sandra's not here today."

"Oh, then who are you referring to?" Jackie asked.

Chris smirks, "Well you know people have told me that I have very soft hands and…."

"You want to massage me?" Jackie says laughing.

"Jackie, there are a lot of things I would like to do to you." Chris replied while grinning at her.

She blushes and looks away from him bashfully. "Chris stop it."

Chris squeezes her hand tightly. "Jackie come on; let me take you out, for dinner, at someplace that isn't here. Please?"

"Christopher I don't know,"

"Just one time, try it. And if you hate it, then I'll never bother you about going out with me ever again."

Jackie stared at him for a moment. She wasn't sure why she was so hesitant to go out with Chris; he was a nice enough guy and seemed to really like her, but something was holding her back.

'_But it's probably not a bad thing for me to start dating again, this a little sooner than I planned but Chris is really sweet.' _Jackie thought.

"Well…alright, ok. When?"

"I have to be here at the hotel all day tomorrow and Monday but I'm free Tuesday.

"Tuesday is perfect." Jackie said smiling as Chris gave her hand another tight squeeze.

He smiled back at her then called the waiter over so they could order.

* * *

The next morning, exhausted from lack of sleep, Hyde walked into the record store and prepared to open.

He spent all last night thinking about Jackie, convincing himself not to call her. Seeing her with that guy made him realize that she was serious about finding someone else. But that didn't change the fact that he still missed her.

Hyde knew that her birthday was coming soon, and he wasn't sure if he should drive to Chicago to see her or not. She probably wouldn't want to see him or anyone else from Point Place anyway. No, she would probably be spending her birthday with her new boyfriend and Lillian.

Hyde looks up from the cash register after hearing someone knocking on the door of the record store. It was Donna, and she looked upset.

"Hey," Hyde said after he let her in. "What are you so pissed about?"

"It's Eric, he's acting so weird. I come back from school to visit him for the weekend and all day yesterday he was acting like he didn't want to be around me! Last night he was all quiet and fidgety like he had something he wanted to say to me, and then he just got up and ran out of the room."

"Uh huh." Hyde said dully as he listened to Donna rant about Eric.

Donna notices his uninterested tone of voice and sighs.

"Hyde I know that you're still bummed Jackie but you- "

"Will everyone quit saying that? I'm not "bummed". I'm good, Jackie's moving on and it's fine because I'm moving on too."

Donna looks at Hyde skeptically. "Uh, Hyde I'm not sure that going around picking up random girls on the streets and having sex with them counts as moving on."

"Whatever, my point is that I'm over Jackie and she's over me. So everyone just needs stop talking about it ok?"

"Ok," Donna replies, still doubting his words.

* * *

"So, Jackie, what are we doing for your birthday?" Lillian asked Jackie while she sipped her coffee. They were having breakfast at the same café that she and Lillian met for the first time after Jackie came back to Chicago.

"Um, I actually don't think I really want to do anything." Jackie said.

"What? Jackie it's your birthday, you have to do something. Aren't your friends from Wisconsin coming to celebrate it with you? Have you even called and spoken to any of them in the past few days?"

"Yes," Jackie lied. "I'll think about it ok? So when is our grand opening again?" She asked, knowing that the question would change the topic of conversation.

"Next week Friday the 19nd. And speaking of which, I was looking at your guest list of people that you are inviting to celebrate with us and I saw that none of your friends from back home were on it."

"That's because I'm not inviting any of them." Jackie said.

"Oh," Lillian said slowly. "I wish you had told me that a few hours ago before I told Melissa to send them all invitations."

Jackie's head snaps up from her menu, "Lillian, you didn't."

"I did,"

Jackie lets out a frustrated sigh and looks back down at her menu. _'Great, this should be very interesting.'_

* * *

**A/N: Questions or comments? Please review and I'll be happy to respond to them. Thanks for reading! :)**


	17. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

**A/N: I've been reading everyone's reviews and first let me say thank you to you all for taking time out of your day to review, it means a lot. But something about a few of your reviews caught my attention, it seems like some of you think that Jackie dating Chris was what I meant when I said to prepare yourselves for what was to come…and that wasn't even close to what I was talking about. (laughs nervously) You guys are going to hate me a few chapters from now, just please don't come to my house and beat me up. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: ****Decisions**

**Rating: Teen **

**Smut: NO**

* * *

"These new wine glasses you have are so pretty.I just love what you've done with your apartment, it looks so nice." Lillian said to Jackie as she sat down at the kitchen table.

Jackie smiled, "Yeah, but I think I want to move out."

Lillian looks at Jackie baffled, "Move out? But you just moved _in_."

"I know, but…this place has a lot of bad memories."

Lillian scoffs, "Bad memories of what? You've only been living here for a few months."

"I know…." Jackie looks past Lillian's shoulder at the kitchen counter that she and Hyde had sex on, then turns around in her chair to look at the living room couch that she and Hyde had sex on, and then glances to her right at her bedroom where again she and Hyde had sex…many times.

Lillian notices Jackie's changing gazes, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Jackie said softly.

"Are you okay?"

Jackie nods, "Yes,"

"Oh, alright….so are you excited for your date with Chris on Tuesday?" Lillian asked.

"Yes, it should be fun."

"Chris is really happy that you agreed to go out with him Jackie, he's been talking about it nonstop since yesterday."

Jackie looked away from Lillian and down at fingers, "Really? That's sweet."

"Yes, he really likes you Jackie. I've never seen him act this way over a girl before."

Jackie smiles tightly at Lillian, "I really like him too," She frowns, the words felt forced, as though she didn't really mean it, like she was lying.

"And you should, he's a really great guy." Lillian says kindly. "But come on, let's go, we have to go check on everything at the store."

Jackie nods and gets up from the table, she watches as Lillian grabs her purse and walks out of the apartment.

She sighed and picked up the empty wine glasses from the table and walked them to the counter, _the counter_, she then brings her hand up to her earlobe and touches her very expensive but very easy to lose earring.

Images of her and Hyde doing it in the kitchen pop into her head and she smiles. But her smile quickly disappears as she remembers what happened after that, the screaming and the crying, the look of hurt on Hyde's face after she said that she would rather be with someone who would marry her.

"Just too many bad memories." Jackie whispered to herself as she walked out of her apartment.

* * *

After conforming the store inventory with the just as always annoyed looking Melissa, Jackie walks back up to the lobby and sees Chris standing there with a bouquet of roses.

"Christopher I didn't know that you were coming here…..oh, are these for me?" Jackie asked as he handed her the rose bunch.

"Yes, they're apology flowers."

Jackie frowns, "What are you apologizing for?"

"Well, I just found out that I have to go out of town for a few days, so I have to cancel our date for Tuesday and I also won't be able to come to the grand opening either. I'm really sorry Jackie."

"Oh….well it's okay." Jackie said, she felt both disappointed and relieved and the same time.

As much as she was looking forward to her date with Chris, she was beginning to have doubts about it as well, and now maybe him canceling on her was a sign that they shouldn't go out after all.

"But I'll be back that Saturday afternoon, how about we have a nice dinner then?"

"Oh…yeah, yeah sure…okay sounds great." Jackie said. It was hard to say no to him when he was staring at her with those intense green eyes.

"Good, I can't wait. I wish I could spend more time with you now but I have to go back to hotel. Can I call you later? Jackie?" He sees Jackie looking slightly to her left and follows her gaze to see what she was looking at.

It was Melissa; she was staring at the two of them. Chris wasn't sure what her problem was, but he could tell from Jackie's expression that she was making her very uncomfortable.

Chris gently turned her head until she was facing him again.

"I don't understand why she doesn't like me, we didn't even know each other until a few days ago, and I've been nothing but nice to her since then." Jackie said, taking another quick glance at Melissa then back at Chris.

"God doesn't that girl have anything better to do? I thought I told you not to worry about her."

Jackie sighs deeply. "I know, and you're right, she's probably just jealous."

Chris suddenly pulls her forward until Jackie's body is pressed closely up against his, at least as close as it could get with the flowers in the way. He lowered his head, his face so close to hers that Jackie had no choice but to get lost in his emerald colored eyes. His lips were intolerably close to her as well, so close that Jackie could feel his breath on her as he spoke.

"You wanna give her something to really be jealous of?"

Without giving Jackie a chance to reply, his lips were on hers and without even realizing it, she was kissing him back. But much to Jackie dismay the kiss ended quickly when the sound of giggling interrupted them.

"Hi," The giddy voice said.

Chris let out an irritated breathe and ran his hand through his hair. "Hey Lillian, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I was just walking around." Lillian said giving them a knowing grin. "So…what are you two doing?"

Chris sighed again, "I think you know what we were doing."

Lillian laughed and nodded happily, "Yeah, I saw."

Jackie smiled shyly and blushed, pulling herself away from Chris. She fixed her slightly squished flowers and looked back over to her left; Melissa was still there, scowling even more than before.

Chris notices this as well and he bends down to give her a peck on the cheek.

"That should do it."

* * *

Sitting in his chair in the Foreman's basement Hyde rereads his invite to Jackie's grand opening party for what was probably the 19th time that hour. He was so immersed in the argument he was having in his head, trying to decide if he should go or not, that he didn't hear Donna walk into the basement.

"Is Eric down here….you got an invitation too?"

Hyde grunts and nods.

"It should be fun, what time do you want to leave to go there?" Donna asked.

"I'm not going."

Donna rolled her eyes, "Well I want to go and I'm making Eric come with me and I'm sure Fez is coming too so you have to drive us."

"No I don't have to drive you and I'm not going to. Don't you have to go to school anyway?"

Donna shrugged, "Yes, but I'll miss a day. I have to see this store Hyde. Look at this invitation; it has a ribbon and glitter on it! And I want to see what Jackie's been doing in Chicago for the past few months." She said and began to walk up the stairs to the first floor.

"Fine, whatever I'll drive you. But I'm not going to the party."

"Yes you are!" Donna shouts from the top of the stairs.

Hyde scoffs and shakes his head; he tries to suppress an excited smile. He wasn't sure where it was coming from; he didn't want to see Jackie. He was still pissed at her…but they were still friends, why else would she have sent him an invitation? Maybe she missed him.

Hyde looks at his invitation again and sighs, and maybe he missed her too.

* * *

The next couple of days flew by and before Jackie knew it was Friday and she was standing in the gorgeous blue dress that Lillian helped her pick out.

The first day had been more of a success than Jackie could have ever dreamed. The store looked great; they seemed to have satisfied plenty of new customers. And Jackie had a lot of fun; she mostly sat at the makeup counter and showed people how to apply some of the products they carried. She was amazed by how many women didn't even know how to put on eye shadow.

As Jackie walked around she smiled looking at all of the people that came to celebrate the success of the grand opening with them. They were mostly Lillian's friends; Jackie looked over at Lillian and saw her and Kelso talking. She smiled a little wider; Michael came over right after work. After everything that they went through in their relationship, Jackie would have never thought that they would be such good friends. But now here he was and had been her biggest supporter since the beginning.

Jackie's smile faded as she realized that Donna, Fez and Eric had shown up and were talking to one another, but she didn't see Hyde. She quickly pushed back the feeling of disappointment that was beginning rise in her body.

'_Well, whatever, maybe he was just busy.' _

"Hi beautiful," A voice says from behind her.

Jackie gasped and turned around startled, bumping into Chris's chest.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He said.

"Chris what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow afternoon?"

"I was able to leave early and caught the next flight back here so I could make it in time for the party." Chris said, giving Jackie a kiss.

Donna, Eric, and Fez looked at the couple surprised, they weren't aware that Jackie was dating anyone.

"Well I'm really glad that you're here." Jackie said.

"Yes, I'm here and I brought you this." He said holding out a small glass figurine. "I found it in this little shop; I saw it and I thought of you."

Jackie smiled softly, "Oh that's so sweet. Thank you." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Lillian approached them giving Chris an apologetic look. "Sorry," She said. "But Jackie? Um, what is your friend Fez doing to that mannequin?"

Jackie looked over to see Fez in a very racy position with one of the mannequin dolls, she runs over to him. "Fez! No, stop please!"

As Christopher laughs quietly and Lillian shakes her head, Melissa walks up to them.

"Lillian, it's getting kind of late I think I'm going to go home." She says.

Lillian frowns slightly. "Really already? Well ok, have a good night Melissa thanks for everything. See you tomorrow?"

Melissa nods, "Goodnight Lillian, goodnight Chris." She said before stepping out into the cool night.

* * *

Walking through the parking lot to get to her car, she spotted a man standing up against a car looking at his feet; he had sunglasses on even though it was dark out. The little of bit of light shining from the street lights allowed her to see his face, he was cute, maybe she would actually get lucky tonight after all.

"Hello," She said.

"Hey," He grunted.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Uh, I'm actually waiting for Jackie Burkhart to come out." Still looking at his feet he didn't catch the flash of jealousy in Melissa's eyes.

"Oh," She said. "What's your name, are you one of her friends?"

"Hyde, and yeah, yeah I guess so."

Hyde…where had Melissa heard that name? Then it clicked, she remembered Lillian telling her that some guy named Steven Hyde had broken Jackie's heart and it was part of the reason she moved to Chicago. Melissa smirked deviously; he was her ex-boyfriend.

Wiping any evidence of sneakiness from her face, Melissa smiled at him and said sweetly, "Well, I think you might be waiting a long time then."

Hyde, who was quite annoyed with the girl, looked up scowling at her. "Yeah?"

Melissa nods, "Yup, she's in there with her boyfriend Christopher, they've been going out for some time now." She lied. "They seem to be really in love with the way they've been kissing all night."

Hyde clenched his fist angrily. "Kissing?"

Melissa giggles and nods, "It's really sweet actually. But would you like me to go in and tell her that you're out here?"

Hyde shook his head, "No," He grunted.

Melissa smiled, "Well if you aren't busy and if it isn't too much trouble, do you think you could give me a ride home? My car isn't working." She lied again.

Hyde wasn't stupid he knew she was lying, but she was obviously looking for a good time and wanted him to give it to her. He looked her up and down, she was pretty and had a nice body and hell, he was supposed to be 'moving on' right? Jackie was clearly doing it.

His eyes wandered up to her face and he smirked.

"Yeah I can do that for you."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I warned you. Please don't hate me. LOL. I would love to know what you guys thought about this chapter, so if you could review and let me know that would be great. Thanks! **


	18. Guilt

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

**A/N: I've posted an extension of ch 7 from this story. It's called 4****th**** of July: The Missing Scene. It's very smutty ;) Give it a try if you haven't already and let me know what you think. If you all like it maybe I'll do another one. I'm not sure of what yet but I'll think about it. **

* * *

**Chapter 18: Guilt **

**Rating: Mature **

**Smut: Not the kind you like :( **

* * *

After pulling Fez off of the mannequin, which wasn't an easy task, Jackie strolled back over to Chris who was talking quietly with Lillian. The two stop their conversation and smiled at Jackie when she approached them.

"Everything's fixed, sorry about him." Jackie says to Lillian.

Lillian smiles at her. "It's okay, I think he's cute."

Jackie laughs, "Don't let him hear you say that."

"I think it's really cool that all of your friends drove here just to do this with us."

'_Not all of them…' _Jackie thought.

"And they're all really nice too." Lillian continued, she looks at Chris. "I'll leave you two alone now; uh Melissa went home so if there's anything you want her to do, just leave a note on her desk. I know you're not going to be here tomorrow."

"Why won't I be here tomorrow?" Jackie asked confused.

Chris gives Lillian an annoyed look and she blushes.

"Oh, I thought you knew already. Sorry, I'll just go." Lillian says and walks away.

Chris scowls at Lillian as she walks away, once she was out of earshot he turns to Jackie.

"I swear I love her but she has such a big mouth, couldn't stop talking if her life depended on it."

"But what was she talking about Christopher?" Jackie asked.

He sighs, "Well I wanted to wait to tell you, but I made plans for us to spend the day together tomorrow. I know that you haven't really had a chance to tour the city since you got here, so I wanted to do that with you. You deserve it; you've been working so hard. I know of a few places that you would really love and I could take you to… but only if you want to of course."

Jackie looks at Chris shocked. "Wow that is so sweet, really sweet."

"So what do you think?"

Jackie hesitantly looks down at the pretty glass figurine that Chris had given to her earlier. _'It couldn't hurt right? Why do I feel so guilty about spending time with him it's no big deal, Chris is just my friend. A friend who's a man… a man that has kissed me…'_

Her eyes leave the figurine and wander over to her group of friends; her group of friends that Hyde was not a part of. She shakes her head in frustration, _'Why am I stressing over this? Christopher is a nice guy and he likes me and I like him, that's all that matters.'_

"I think it sounds great." She finally answered.

Chris smiled widely. "It will be, I promise. I need to go make some phone calls; I'll be back in a minute okay?"

Jackie nods watching Chris walk away, she was still unsure if agreeing to spend the day with him was the right decision. Turning abruptly to go speak with some of the guest still at the store Jackie almost collides with Donna who was standing behind her.

"Gosh Donna! How long have you been standing there? You could've said something."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Jackie nods, "Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah, it's really nice, you did a great job. I'm glad I skipped school to come." Donna says while smiling.

Jackie frowns, "You're back at school again?"

Donna nods.

"Oh that's good, I didn't know."

"Well how could you? It's not like you ever call to see how I am." Donna snaps.

Jackie who was taken slightly aback by the outburst glares at her.

"Yeah and neither do you." Jackie snaps back at her.

A bit of guilt crosses over Donna's face. "I guess we've both been kind of busy lately." She said quietly.

Jackie smiles softly. "I guess we have. I'll try to call more often. And thank you for coming. Um, do you know why Steven didn't come? He got my invitation right?"

"Yeah, uh he really had to be at the record store tonight." Donna lied, she knew that Hyde was outside waiting for Jackie but he told everyone not to say anything to her about it, he wanted to surprise her. But he also didn't know that Jackie had a "friend" here with her and from what Donna had seen she seemed to be quite comfortable with him.

"Oh and how is he?" Jackie asked.

"He's good,"

Donna and Jackie stand awkwardly neither knowing what to say to the other next. Jackie lets out a sigh of relief when Lillian walks up next to them.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but have either of you seen Melissa? She told me she was going home almost an hour ago but her car is still outside."

"No I haven't seen her." Jackie said unconcerned.

"That is so weird, maybe she's in the back, I'll go look." Lillian said walking away in a hurry.

"I think we're going to get ready to go." Donna said to Jackie. "But thanks for inviting us and congratulations."

"You're welcome and thank you. I'll call you." Jackie said smiling. "I should go say goodbye to everyone shouldn't I?"

Donna nods and laughs, "Probably."

* * *

Chris was the last person to leave the store besides Lillian; he was going to take Jackie home. Donna, Eric and Fez left a little later than planned. Jackie overheard them saying something about they didn't have a ride anymore so Kelso drove them back to Point Place. She thought it was strange that didn't have a way back home, but she didn't think much of it.

"Are you hungry?" Chris asked her after they said goodnight to Lillian and walked towards his car.

"I could eat."

"Good, I know the perfect place."

While walking to Chris's car, they pass Melissa's car which was still in the parking lot. The carelessness that Jackie felt earlier went away and was replaced with worriment and guilt. It had been over three hours and no one had seen Melissa and her car was still there.

As Jackie got into Chris's car she couldn't help but wonder if Melissa was alright, if she was safe, if she was alone….

* * *

But Melissa was certainly not alone. She was straddling Hyde as he lay under her holding her hips. The smell of sex had filled the room and Hyde rolled his eyes as he watched Melissa bounce up and down on him franticly, moaning and screaming like she was some sort of deranged lunatic. And Hyde was starting to get a feeling that maybe she was.

Hyde turned his head to the side and groaned, but not out of pleasure he groaned at the hideous lamp next to her bed. It just like everything else in her room was covered with butterflies. Hyde wasn't sure how she slept at night with all of it around her. They were everywhere, on the walls, on the curtains, on the bed…it was sickening.

He closed his eyes and slowly moved his hands up to her breasts squeezing tightly. Hers didn't fit perfectly in his hands like Jackie's did. HyHyH Hyde's eyes shoot open. No, he couldn't think about her. He would start to feel guilty if he did… But guilty for what? He didn't do anything wrong.

Groaning again, Hyde decided that he needed his release. He flipped Melissa around and down onto the mattress. This was wrong, he shouldn't be doing this, he was just using this girl to get back at Jackie.

Shaking away any feeling of guilt from his body, Hyde began thrusting into her erratically, listening to Melissa cry out his name and hissing loudly when he felt her nails scratch his back painfully as she came.

Moaning Hyde finally emptied himself into her; this was usually the part where he was supposed to feel relaxed and satisfied. But he instead felt as though someone had just beaten repeatedly him with a baseball bat. Never after having sex with a girl had he felt like this before and that only made him feel more ill.

Grunting Hyde picked himself up and moved off of Melissa, he stood and quickly grabbed his clothes putting them on.

"Is everything okay?" Melissa asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well it's late, you can just stay here if you'd like."

Hyde scoffed, "Thanks but no thanks." This was just sex, and spending the night with this girl was way to….intimate.

Melissa frowns, "Is this about Jackie?" She doesn't wait for an answer. "It is isn't it? I don't understand what the obsession is over her. She doesn't love you or that other guy; she doesn't care about anyone other than herself."

Hyde stops in his tracks and glares at her. "Look you don't know Jackie. You don't have the right to make any comments about what kind of person she is cause you don't know anything okay?"

"No it's not okay you-"

Hyde cuts her off. "Listen, thanks for having sex with me."

Melissa gawks, "Excuse me?"

Hyde chuckles. "Look I don't know what you want from me. You knew this was just going to be a one-night stand when you asked me to drive you home because your car "wasn't working". And now it's time for us to go our separate ways."

"Bastard," Melissa whispers.

Hyde shrugged, turning away abruptly as he showed himself out of Melissa's home.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, I know this was not my best chapter, but I feel awful. I think I may be getting a cold. Anyway, I just wanted to post a chapter because I know it's been a few days. Sorry guys, I'll try to make it up to you with chapter 19. Thanks for reading. **


	19. Love-Struck

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

**A/N: I'm feeling a lot better thank you hanselnext and my anonymous guest reviewer. And all of you make me laugh so much when I read your reviews. I don't know why, but I'm starting to get the feeling that you guys don't really like Melissa. LOL. **

* * *

**Chapter 19: Love-Struck **

**Rating: Mature **

**Smut: Yes, so if you don't like, stay away from the very end. **

* * *

A few minutes later Jackie sat in a well-lit restaurant and giggled as she sipped on a glass of wine listening to Chris tell her stories from his childhood.

"You don't really know how to knit do you?" Jackie asked Chris in disbelief.

Chris nods his head. "Yes, unfortunately I do. My father was starting his business and my mother worked as a telephone operator until my dad's first hotel was doing well enough that she could afford to quit. So my grandparents babysat me every day and being that I am an only child, I spent most of my time helping my grandmother iron, bake, clean and knit."

"Wow, so you can cook too?" Jackie asked.

"Well I'm no Julia Child or anything. But I guess I'm pretty good."

Jackie laughed and thanked the waiter as he refilled her glass.

"I see that Lillian has turned you into a wine enthusiast just like herself." Chris said.

"What do you mean?"

Chris shrugs, "That is your fourth glass and we've only been here for an hour."

"Oh," Jackie giggles. "Well it's not like I have to go to work right?"

"Right, but I probably should get you home so you won't be tired in the morning."

Jackie smiles at him and reaches across the table to take his hand in hers. "Or maybe you could take me to your place instead."

Chris looks down at their joined hands. "You want to go to my house?"

Jackie nods.

"Are you sure that's not just the wine talking?" Chris asked with his eyebrows raised.

Jackie's smile faded as she thought about this. It probably was the wine, but she had been feeling especially close to Chris ever since he came to the grand opening party earlier. She wasn't sure that she wanted their night to be over with yet.

"No it isn't the wine, it's just that it has been a long day and I'm really worn out. I just want to go to sleep and you said that your house is only a few minutes away from here right?"

"Uh, yeah it is. But are you sure you want to go there? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable; I mean we haven't even been on a real date yet."

"I know but I trust you." Jackie said.

Chris narrows his eyes at her. "You shouldn't be so quick to trust people you don't know."

Jackie sighs and rolls her eyes. "Are you going to take me to your place or not?"

Chris's face softens. "Yes come on let's go."

Jackie grabbed her purse and walked out of the restaurant. She was so sick of people telling her what she should or shouldn't do. _'This is my life, and if I want to go home with a man that I don't really know then that's what I'll do.'_

* * *

An hour later Jackie was sitting on Chris's couch, a half empty bottle of wine on the coffee table in front of her.

"You would absolutely love it, it's beautiful, quiet. It's like having your very own private beach in your back yard." Chris said describing his beach house in California to Jackie.

"It sounds lovely."

"It is, I'll have to take you there one day."

Jackie giggles. "Yes you will." She said as she finished the rest of the wine in her glass. She was feeling so relaxed that she didn't even protest when Chris moved closer to her and put his hand in her hair.

"Can I kiss you Jackie?" He asked, his eyes wandering down to her lips.

Jackie must have been more intoxicated than she thought because she wasn't sure what she said back to him. But whatever it was must have been a positive reply because the next thing she knew Chris was lowering his mouth onto hers.

Her fingers gripped the couch as she moaned into his mouth, Jackie felt his body lean into hers and she tried to relax her own but couldn't.

Suddenly she pushed him away when his tongue slid into her mouth. Jackie wasn't really sure why she did it but something just didn't feel right.

When she looked back at Chris she saw fear had spread across his face.

"God Jackie I'm so sorry. I thought you said it was ok, I didn't mean to force myself on you." He said.

"No, no Christopher you didn't. I'm the one that should be sorry, I told you that I wanted to come here and I…I just…I don't know what's wrong with me." Jackie said her voice cracking as tears began to spill from her eyes.

"Jackie, please don't cry." Chris said. "I knew I shouldn't have brought you here. Just wait I'll make you some tea okay?"

"No I don't want any tea."

Chris sighs. "Ok, well… how about some hot chocolate I can make some great homemade hot chocolate. It's one of the many embarrassing things I learned how to do with my grandmother."

Jackie laughed at him and nodded. "Ok that sounds nice."

She stood up and smoothed her dress as Chris as went into the kitchen. While he was out of the room she used the time to look around his house. He had a lot of pictures; most of them with a man and woman that Jackie assumed were his parents. She saw a few with him and Lillian, and one of an older woman sitting in chair in front of a fireplace. She picks up the frame and smiles.

"That's my grandmother."

Jackie jumps, startled to see Chris standing behind her with two mugs.

"Oh Christopher you scared me, that was fast."

He smiled and took her elbow leading her back to the couch and put the mug in her hands.

"Does your grandmother live here in Chicago?"

"No she lives in Wheaton; it's not far from here."

"And what about your parents? Do they live there too?"

Chris chuckled, "No, my parents live in New York in an oversized mansion that they don't need."

"Oh, well you definitely have to take me there too." Jackie said while yawning.

"Ok, you need to go to sleep. I'll show you to my room, you can have my bed and I'll sleep down here."

"No that's okay; I can sleep on the couch. But I'm not tired anymore so you can stay with me." She knew she wasn't making any sense but instead making a complete idiot out of herself.

"Jackie, look at you, you're exhausted…ok why don't I stay down here for a little longer with you and we can watch a movie?"

Jackie nodded. "Thank you." She said as she sat back on the sofa with her beverage.

* * *

When Jackie's eyes fluttered open hours later she blinked in confusion then groaned cursing the sun for pouring so much sunlight into the room she was in. But a good question was _whose _room was she in?

She sat up quickly and groaned again placing her hand on her pounding temple. Looking around her Jackie realized that she was in a very large and snug bed. Seeing no one next to her but a man's watch that was lying on the night stand Jackie remembered that she was in Chris's house. Across from her she saw her blue party dress and black heels lying neatly on the bench at the foot of the bed. Jackie squinted uncertain why her clothes were on a bench and not still on her body.

"Oh god, what did I do?" She muttered aloud to herself.

Reaching down under the covers and running her hands over her body Jackie sighed in relief when she found that she still had underwear on, and a shirt that she assumed was Chris's. She got up and left the bedroom searching for the stairs, when she found them Jackie held onto the railing and slowly walked down careful not to fall. She had a hangover and wasn't fully awake yet, one missed step and she would more than likely go tumbling to the bottom of the steps, adding to the pain she was already in.

After safely reaching the first floor Jackie walked into the kitchen where Chris was sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Christopher?"

He looks up from the paper and smiles at her.

"Good morning gorgeous. You're up early, I expected you to sleep much later. Here, come sit down." He said as her got up and pulled a chair out for her.

Jackie sat in the chair uncomfortably and watched as Chris sat back in his seat and continued to read the paper, just like it was a normal regular morning.

"Uh, Christopher?"

"Yeah?" He answered not looking up from what he was reading.

"We didn't….um, you know…last night right?"

Chris knits his eyebrows together. "Didn't what?"

Jackie blushes, "You know…"

"What sleep together?"

Jackie nods while avoiding his eyes.

"Jackie! No of course not, you were drunk. You don't really think that I would take advantage of you like that do you?"

Hearing the hurt in his voice Jackie shook her head quickly. "No, it's just that I woke up in your bed and my clothes that I wore last night were off….I wasn't sure what to think."

Chris's face softens and he nods understandably. "Here," He said as he slid a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin towards her. "I think you probably need this."

"Thank you… Sorry I fell asleep on the movie; I guess I just got really comfortable next to you." Jackie said with a small smile.

Chris grinned at her. "If there's one thing I'm good at its putting women to sleep."

She laughed, "No, that's not what I meant."

"It's alright. Dinner, hot beverages and a movie. I'm not exactly Mr. Excitement." He chuckled.

"It was lovely…well I think it was. I'm not really sure what happened last night. I only remember bits and pieces." She smiles at him and tilts her head. "And besides, it got me into your bed."

Chris laughed. "That it did. Although it would have been more enjoyable for me if I had been in there with you."

Jackie could feel her face reddening again as she giggled. But the blushing and giggling wasn't because she was embarrassed.

"Are you hungry?" Chris asked her.

Jackie turned up her nose and shook her head. The thought of eating anything at the moment made her feel ill.

"Ok, well I'll wait down here while you get dressed and then I'll drop you off at home."

Jackie frowned, "What do you mean drop me off? I thought we were going to spend the day together?" She said hoping that her disappointment wasn't too obvious.

Chris smirked, "We were, but that was before you came here and found out where I keep all of my fancy wine and insisted on opening the most expensive bottle. Wouldn't you rather go home and get some sleep?"

"I'm fine Christopher. You've gotten me so eager to go explore Chicago. You can't cancel on me now. That would make me very sad." She said with a fake pout.

Chris flashes another one of his sparkling smiles at her. "I guess we're going sightseeing then. Because believe me Jackie, I don't want to do anything that would make you unhappy."

Jackie smiled up at him as he stood up and walked across the table to her. He got behind her leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Go ahead and put your clothes on, I'll be outside waiting, we'll get you home so you can change." He whispered into her ear.

"Ok," Jackie frowned as she watched him walk away. She placed one hand over her fluttering heart and another on her churning stomach. No, what she was feeling was definitely not from embarrassment. Chris was making her feel something that she hadn't felt in a long time. And it scared the hell out of her.

* * *

"Hyde! Get up you dillhole!"

Hyde yelped as he felt a hand slap his butt hard, he jumped up out of his bed and saw a very pissed off looking Donna and a nervous looking Eric standing in his bedroom.

"Why the hell did you leave us in Chicago last night without a ride?"

"Why the hell did you break into my apartment?" Hyde countered back.

Donna rolls her eyes. "It's not really breaking in when you leave the front door unlocked."

"Whatever, look why don't you just get out of here and leave me alone?" Hyde said crawling back into his bed and pulling the covers over his face.

Donna sighed, "I'm not going anywhere until you get up and go talk to Jackie."

Hyde brought his head up from under the blanket. "What?"

"You need to go talk to Jackie. That's why you've been acting like such a jerk lately right?"

"Whatever, I don't want to talk to Jackie. And even if I did it wouldn't matter, she's with some guy now." Hyde said burying his face back into his bed.

Donna sighs and pulls the bedding from him. "Hyde, Jackie still cares about you. I saw how upset she looked when you didn't show up at her party."

"So? That doesn't mean she wants to get back together. And I'm not going all the way to Chicago just for her to tell me something that I already know."

"Donna's right man," Eric spoke for the first time behind Donna. "She still wants to be with you, I can tell too."

Hyde's eyes traveled back and forth between his two friends. "Ok, so say she does still want to get back together. That doesn't change the fact that she's with someone else now."

Donna shakes her head. "Something tells me that it's not serious. So that's why you need to go get her back now before it has a chance to become that way."

Hyde sighed. "And what am I supposed to do? Just show up at her door and beg her to take me back?"

"Yes," Eric said simply with Donna nodding in agreement.

"You have to woo her." Donna said.

"I have to what her?" Hyde asked confused.

"Woo her, you know, flatter her. Do some of the things she likes." She continued.

"You mean like buy her flowers?"

"Yes! Stuff like that!" Eric said encouragingly.

Hyde snorted, "I'm not doing any of that sissy crap." He grabbed his blankets back and put them back over him.

Donna sighed again and walked out of Hyde's room signaling for Eric to come with her. With his head still buried in his mattress, Hyde listened as the pair walked out of his apartment shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Later that night Jackie walking into her apartment building carrying three bags that were filled with clothing, shoes and random useless trinkets. All of which Jackie had picked up while out with Chris. She had a great time with him although they still hadn't got to see everything that the city had to offer. But Chris promised her that he would take her out again another day.

Jackie smiled to herself as she walked to her apartment unit. Just the thought of spending time with him made her feel nervous, but in a good way. The feelings that Chris was giving to her were something she never thought she would ever feel again and it still terrified her.

She continued to walk quietly to her door, careful not to wake any of her neighbors, Jackie knew it was past midnight. Chris had insisted on walking Jackie to her door, a request that she had to repeatedly deny before he let her go in alone.

And looking at the sight before her as she finally reached her door, Jackie realized how much of a good thing it was that she was alone.

She stood surprised in front of her door looking at Hyde, who was sitting on the floor next to the door holding four drooping roses in his fist; they were a deep blue color. They were one of her favorite types of flowers, very hard to find and expensive. Maybe he did actually listen to her when she talked after all.

"Steven," She said slowly. "What are you doing here?"

Hyde stands up. "I've been here for about two hours now…..I was…I was waiting for you to get home so I could give you these." He held out the flowers to her. The lights in the hall were dim, but Jackie could've sworn she saw him turning red.

'_Is he blushing?' _She thought to herself. _'Steven never blushes.'_

She reached out and took the roses from him giving him a small smile.

"You bought me flowers?"

He nods.

"What are they for?"

He shrugged, "I don't know…you like that girly romantic stuff right?"

Jackie looked down at the flowers. "I do." She replied softly.

He was silent for moment as he watched her.

"Were you with _Christopher_ tonight?" He asked.

Jackie frowned, the way he said Chris's name, he made it sound like it was bad word, the hate in his voice so obvious.

"I was." She answered. "I didn't know you knew about him." Jackie walked past him and unlocked her door walking inside.

Hyde followed behind her and stood watching her put her bags down on the kitchen table.

"Is he your…your…."

"My what?" Jackie asked softly.

"Your…. boyfriend." He finally said.

Jackie turned away from him and walked into her bedroom where she laid the flowers on her night stand. When she turned around Hyde was standing behind her, still waiting for an answer.

She sighed. "No, he is not my boyfriend Steven."

"Then what the hell is he Jackie?" He snapped suddenly.

Jackie rolled her eyes and began to laugh lightly. "I don't believe it." She said to herself.

"Believe what?"

"You're jealous."

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are. You're jealous of Christopher."

Hyde sighed in frustration, "No I'm not, I just want to know if he's your boyfriend."

Jackie looked away from him and began to take off her jewelry. How could she answer that question when she didn't even know herself?

"I don't think it's any of your business Steven." She finally said.

"Have you slept with him?"

Jackie was silent for a moment, taken aback by his question.

"And that is certainly none of your business. I thought it was made quite clear that we are no longer together Steven. Which means that I am free to sleep with whomever I'd like, so if and when I decide to sleep with Christopher you need to-"

Jackie stopped in midsentence when she saw a smug smile on Hyde's face.

"What?"

"You said; 'if and when' so you haven't slept with him have you?"

"What are you doing here Steven?" Jackie asked trying to change the subject.

"What do you like about him?" He asked, not interested in changing the topic.

Jackie turned away from him again, taking off her bracelet and laying it down. She heard him moving closer to her but ignored it until she felt his breath on the back of her neck. She stood unable to move, her own breathing starting to get heavy.

"What is it that he does for you that I can't Jackie?"

"What?"

"Tell me. Is he better than me?" Hyde asked as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Steven…" Jackie tried to tell him to stop but she couldn't, not with him so close to her and his breath so hot in her ear.

Jackie moaned quietly as he began to run soft kisses down her face. "Does he kiss you better than I kiss you?"

"Stev-"

"Does he touch you better than I touch you?"

Jackie couldn't find her voice anymore; she was trying too hard to ignore aching between her thighs.

Hyde pulled her even closer to him, his hands rubbing up and down her black dress. He turned her around so she was facing him still holding her to him, he ran his hands down to her ass and squeezed tightly. Smiling when he heard her gasp softly.

"Would you ever let him do the things I've done to you?" He asked hearing her gasp again as he gently bit her earlobe. "The things I want I want to do to you, right here and right now in this room?"

Jackie moaned as he began to whisper in her ear all of those very things. How he could wait to touch her, feel her… to taste her.

Hyde ran his hands up her legs and under her skirt, groaning when he reached her upper thighs. Finally reaching her already soaking panties, sliding a finger into the side of them earning a small gasp from Jackie. Taking his finger out and deciding that he needed more access Hyde reached for the waistband of her panties and slowly slid them halfway down her legs.

"Steven," He heard her whimper faintly. He looks at her, her eyes were closed and breathing ragged.

"Tell me you want me Jackie."

She opened her eyes, her chest heaving and cheeks flushed. "I…I can't…"

Couldn't what? She wasn't sure, she wasn't even able to think straight with him touching her the way that he was. But she felt like being alone with Hyde in her bedroom was wrong. She thought about Chris, the man that she had just spent her whole day with, probably the sweetest man she has or was ever going to meet. Was she cheating on him?

"You can Jackie," Hyde said to her, his voice almost pleading as his hands slid back up and grabbed her bare bottom.

'_No, of course this isn't cheating. Chris and I aren't dating_…_but maybe he thinks we are….'_

"Say it baby…say you want me, it's okay."

'_In…one…two….'_

She tried to breathe, she tried to think but he was making it almost impossible for her not to beg him to take her.

"Say it," He urged.

Jackie sighed closing her eyes again, still trying to catch what little breath she had left as Hyde unzipped her dress making sure his fingertip ran down her back as he did so.

"Say it,"

Finally catching her breath, she pulled away from him slightly and opened her eyes to look at him. It was dark in the room and only a small bit of moonlight coming in from a window nearby allowed Jackie to see his face. It was times like this that she would get annoyed with him. Here he was saying the most intoxicating words to her, touching her like no one has ever touched her before, and he was wearing those damn sunglasses.

Reaching up she used one hand to slowly pull the glasses off of his face while the other rested on his cheek. Once the glasses were off she was finally able to see his eyes, his eyes that were the same shade of blue as the flowers he had given to her. She knew nothing good could possibly come from sleeping with him, but as she looked into his eyes she silently dammed the consequences.

"I want you Steven."

She gasped as Hyde pulled her to him with what she could only describe as an animal-like growl. Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips met; her panties fell to her ankles as they stumbled back against the wall.

Hyde pulled her dress over her head, giving him access to her breasts. He leaned down, taking one nipple then the other in his mouth.

His mouth found hers again as he pulled her onto the bed and rolled on top of her. Breaking their kiss Hyde slid down and pulled her panties from her ankles, tossing them on the floor, leaving her heels on. Looking at Jackie he groaned at the incredibly sexy sight beneath him. Her eyes closed, chest heaving as she breathed heavily with her lips slightly parted.

Usually he would go more slowly, taking his time but today he just didn't have the patience. Not wanting to waste any more time, Hyde quickly unbuckled his belt and pants, sliding them along with his boxers off of his body.

Jackie heard the zipper from his pants and the ruffling of his clothes, with her eyes still closed, she felt him wrap his arms her legs and pull her closer to him. She smiled, preparing herself for what was coming next. She waited, but nothing happened. She was about to open her eyes and question him on what was taking so long, but ended up moaning loudly instead as he pushed himself inside of her.

He moved slowly at first, rocking his hips back and forth, sliding all the way out then all the way back in. Then beginning to move faster and thrusting into her harder as he listened to Jackie sobbing his name. He let out a low moan when he felt her clenching around him as she reached her peak. Hyde thrust roughly once more with a grunt as he spilled himself into her.

He collapsed onto her nuzzling his face into her neck inhaling her scent. They stayed like this for a moment until both of their breathing returned to normal. Hyde then rolled off of Jackie onto the other side of the bed and curled up next to her resting his hand on her hip.

Jackie said nothing, her breath caught painfully in her throat. There it was again, that feeling, the skipping of her heart beat, the butterflies in her stomach…that intense feeling of being in love.

* * *

**A/N: I said I wanted to make the last chapter up to you guys with this one, so hopefully I did that. This was kind of a bittersweet chapter though wasn't it? Sorry, but this was my longest chapter yet and I really hope you enjoyed it.**


	20. Truth & Consequences

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Truth & Consequences **

**Rating: Mature **

**Smut: A small piece **

* * *

Subconscious moans escaped from Hyde's lips as Jackie's mouth lured him out of a deep sleep. His hands slid down into her hair; with his eyes still closed he wasn't able to see Jackie looking up at him with her wide ones.

Hyde's hands fell from her hair and his eyes fluttered open when he felt Jackie's lips and hands move slowly up his still naked body.

As she moved up his body and straddled him, Hyde smiled while he thought about how he wouldn't mind being woken up like this every day.

Jackie lowered herself down onto him, throwing her head back in pleasure. She moaned when Hyde's hips began to thrust upwards. Reaching up he pinched her nipple lightly causing her gasp.

Shockwaves began course throughout Jackie's body as she reached her peak quickly, Hyde following right behind her.

Jackie sighed happily leaning down and placing her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Steven."

Jackie lifted her head up so her chin was resting on his shoulder as she looked out of the window next to her bed. She didn't care if he said it back; at least he knew how she felt. It was now his time to decide whether if he wanted to return those feelings or not.

A flash of thunderless lighting diverted Jackie's attention from her thoughts to the window. She listened closely and could hear rain pouring heavily against the window. Jackie had been so carelessly occupied with Hyde she hadn't realized that a thunderstorm had begun.

But it didn't scare her; something about being with Hyde always calmed her anxiety. She turned her head once more nuzzling it into the crook of his neck.

The sound of the rain tapping quickly against the window would have normally frightened her but as she lied with Hyde's arms wrapped around her the usually unsettling noise turned into a soothing lullaby as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The shifting of her mattress woke Jackie, when her eyes opened she saw that the rain had stopped and the sun was shining brightly. She was no longer laying on top of Hyde but on the other side of the bed next to him. She rolled over to the direction that he was in and watched him quietly as he rubbed his hands over his eyes attempting to force his body to fully wake up.

Hyde knew she was awake but said nothing to her. He needed to get away for a moment so he could think, think about everything that happened over the past few hours, think about what he said and what she said. If any of their words meant anything, if things were going to change, become different. Or if this was just going to be another night of unplanned sex that would lead to them having an argument not long after and not speaking to each other for a month.

He frowned when he heard Jackie gasp suddenly calling out his name with concern. He flinched a bit when he felt Jackie lay a hand gently on his bare back.

Hyde's face fell as he realized what had made her so worried, he had forgotten about it, forgotten to try and hide it.

"Steven, what happened to your back?" Jackie whispered softly running her fingertips lightly over the pink scratches that rested on his upper back.

Hyde cleared his throat and got up from the bed searching for his clothing.

"Uh, I don't know. Something's been giving me a bad rash, itches like hell. I gotta remember to talk to Mrs. Forman about it."

He felt bad about lying to Jackie but what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't tell her the truth. She would probably never forgive him if she knew that he had been standing right outside the place where she was having a party that she had invited him to. But instead of coming inside to be with her, he went home and slept with some psycho that works for her.

"Oh," Jackie said quietly as she watched him search her room for his sunglasses.

She reached down to the floor next to her and picked them up from next to her nightstand. She sat up handed him the glasses and smiled. "Are you leaving?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I should go check on the record store. I haven't been there in like….um, three days maybe more. I don't know what day it is."

Jackie giggles a little, but what he said confused her. Three days or more? Donna told her that Hyde didn't come to the party on Friday because he had to work.

She smiled again and pushed any doubtful thoughts from her head. "Will I see you later?"

Hyde looked away from her putting his aviators on. He was finding it difficult to look her in the eyes as all of the guilt he felt the night of sleeping with Melissa came rushing back.

"I'll try to come back tonight if I can." He said, not fully making eye contact with her. "Go back to sleep, I can let myself out."

Jackie nodded and watched as he walked out of her room shutting the door behind him. She continued to stare at the closed door until she heard the front door close as well.

She fell back onto her bed and sighed. A small smile spread across her face as she looked over at the roses Hyde had given to her. Jackie hoped it wasn't true but she had a feeling that he was hiding something from her, and when she found out what it was, she wasn't going to like it one bit.

* * *

Later that afternoon Jackie found herself unable to stop smiling as she bustled around the store, ignoring the usual glares from Melissa.

Walking quickly to go grab something from the back, Jackie almost collided with Lillian who was coming up from the basement.

"Hey! Slow down a little, you're very….energized today and what's with all the smiling?" Lillian asked a wide smile on her face as well as she looked at Jackie questioningly.

Jackie apologized and brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear. "I'm just in a good mood, and why shouldn't I be? It's a beautiful day; we're having lunch later right?"

Lillian nodded still eyeing Jackie suspiciously. "So how is he?"

Jackie knit's her eyebrows in confusion. "Who?"

"Hyde."

"Steven? What makes you think that I've seen him?"

Lillian rolls her eyes, "Jackie you obviously had sex, did you think I wasn't going to notice? Look at your face, you're glowing. And you're not the type of girl that goes around sleeping with random guys you don't know, so with that being said I don't think you slept with Chris. There aren't too many other people that it could've been."

Jackie sighed, "Ok, fine I slept with Steven last night."

"I knew it! What the hell is everyone around here getting laid except for me?"

"Who is everyone?"

"You, Melissa, I heard the cashiers talking about the great time they had last night with some guys they met in a bar. Ugh, it's not fair." Lillian said.

"Wait, Melissa has a new boyfriend?" Jackie asked.

"No, I don't think it's like that. She told me that she met someone after the party on Friday, but I don't think the night ended well."

"Oh, that's a shame, maybe if she was getting regular sex she wouldn't be such a pain in…oh, speak of the devil." Jackie said ending with a whisper.

"Jackie, you have a phone call. Donna something," Melissa said kindly.

Jackie nodded. "Ok, thank you."

She rolls her eyes as she walks towards the phone, Melissa had temporally stopped her display of hatred towards Jackie for Lillian. She knew it would go away as soon as it was the two of them alone again.

"Hey, Donna," Jackie said when she answered the phone.

"Jackie, did Hyde go there to talk to you last night?"

"Uh, Yes. And that reminds me, thanks for telling him about Christopher, Donna!"

"What? I didn't tell Hyde about him."

"Did someone else?" Jackie asked.

"No Jackie, none of us told him anything…..so what did he say to you?"

Jackie stood silently not sure what to say or think. Nothing was making sense anymore.

"Jackie?"

"Donna, I'm sorry. I have to go; I'll call you back later."

She hung up the phone in a hurry not waiting for Donna to answer back.

'_What is going on? Why does it seem like everyone has been lying to me about something?'_

Jackie was about to pick up the phone again to call Hyde and ask him what was going on, when a voice stopped her.

"Is everything okay?"

Jackie jumped startled to see Melissa sitting at the desk that the phone she was using was on. She hadn't even heard her sit down.

She stood up straight and smoothed out her outfit. She was the co-owner of this store, Jackie didn't need people to see her disheveled and upset over personal issues.

"I'm fine," Jackie replied.

Melissa nodded. "Ok….but if it makes you feel any better, I'm not in the best mood myself either."

Jackie resists the urge to laugh and roll her eyes. _'When are you ever in a good mood?' _She thought to herself.

"Really? Why, what happened?" Jackie asked with false interest.

Melissa sat up in the chair and leaned closer to Jackie. "Well, the night after the party I met this really cute guy and we went back to my place and you know…. But he only ended up being a complete and total jerk just like the rest of them."

"That sucks, but the unfortunate truth is that there are very few men in the world that aren't jerks. So you just have to get over it and move on." Jackie said, not caring that the boredom in her was voice was obvious.

Melissa shrugged and pulled a small table mirror sitting on the desk towards her as she began to fix her hair. "You're right; I probably won't even remember his name a few months from now, although it was a bit unique, Hyde…."

Jackie's head that was lowered while looking at her nails, shot up at the name "Hyde" as she suddenly became interested in what Melissa was saying.

"I wonder if that was his first name or a nickname," She continued, she then shrugged again and reapplied her lipstick. "But at least the sex was great, some of the best I've ever had. I'm talking scratched up his back fantastic, it should probably hold me for about another week or two."

Jackie felt her hands trembling in rage. She breathed deeply to calm herself before speaking again. She pulled the mirror away from Melissa and slammed it sharply onto the desk. She looked Melissa into her eerie eyes as she spoke.

"Why don't you stop trying to make yourself look pretty because believe me it isn't working and instead do something useful to me and go fetch me a coffee. You don't get paid to sit around gossip and play Barbie doll with yourself. If I see you doing it again I may not be so nice next time and you won't have a job to pay for a home to take poor helpless men to. Got it?"

Jackie stood up straight and once again smoothed out her hair and outfit with her still trembling hands as she walked away.

"Jackie? What's wrong? Is it something I said?"

Jackie cringed at Melissa's voice. Although she couldn't see her she could hear the smugness in her voice. It was at moment she realized that Melissa knew very well who the man she took home that night was and she had purposely slept with him just to spite her. But she would deal with her later.

Walking over to Lillian who was talking to an employee Jackie paused for a second feeling nauseous. She couldn't believe that Hyde had sex with that evil disgusting whore. But he did and she was going to find out why.

"Lillian, do you mind if I borrow your car? I have to go somewhere. I'll be back soon I promise."

"Yeah…sure…of course Jackie get me keys, they're in my purse. Is everything alright?" Lillian asked.

Jackie didn't answer her but instead raced to get Lillian's car keys and headed in the direction that would lead her to Hyde.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry; I know it's been a few days since I've updated. But it's getting warmer outside which means I'm getting more business so I don't have as much free time as I did in the winter. But I'll try to make sure that I update at least twice a week. So just be patient with me please. I'm not going to abandon this story I promise. Also I'm working on another one-shot since you all enjoyed the 4****th**** of July one so much and hopefully I'll have it posted sometime tomorrow so remember to look for it. Thanks for reading. **


	21. Heartache

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Heartache**

**Rating: Teen **

**Smut: No**

* * *

Jackie sat in Lillian's car practicing her breathing; she hadn't pulled out of the parking lot yet. There was no way she could drive with all the emotions she was feeling. She leaned her head back and placed a shaking hand on her temple.

'_Did Steven really sleep with her?" _She wondered. _'And the night before he and I had sex…did our night together even mean anything? Or was I just another use for his sexual release? '_

Jackie let out a deep breath trying to ease the pain in her chest; it stabbed her sharply inside when she thought about the night before.

They had made love for hours; it was almost like when they were dating, gentle and passionate.

Numbly Jackie stepped out of Lillian's car and slowly walked back to the store. She wasn't going to drive an hour out to Wisconsin to talk to Hyde. She had responsibilities here she needed to fulfill.

Jackie ignored everyone's curious looks as she strode back into the shop and to the back office. She heard footsteps heading in her direction; she knew it was Lillian coming to check on her.

"Hey are you okay?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Do I look like I'm okay?" She snapped dully.

Lillian frowned and began to turn around. Feeling bad Jackie stopped her.

"Wait, I'm sorry. It's just that…." She took a deep breath as she forced the next words painfully from her mouth. "Melissa slept with Steven."

Lillian's eyes widened and mouth gaped in shock.

"You're Steven?"

Jackie nodded.

"Our Melissa had sex with your ex-boyfriend Steven?"

Jackie nodded again slightly annoyed.

"Jackie I'm so sorry." Lillian said placing a comforting hand of her shoulder. "How did that even happen?"

"He was the guy she met after our grand opening party on Friday night."

Lillian shook her head confused. "No, but he didn't even come here for the party."

"He must have at least been here in Chicago that night. He just didn't want to come and celebrate with me; instead he wanted to sleep with a slut….could've stayed in Wisconsin for that."

"I don't think Melissa knew who he was; if she had I'm sure she wouldn't have done it Jackie."

Jackie scoffed, "Please she knew exactly who he was and that's why she did it."

"Well, have you spoken to him about any of this?"

"No, I was going to…but I won't, I'm just going to leave it alone. I know Steven and confronting him about it isn't going to do anything except cause more problems between us." Jackie replied sitting down at her desk.

Lillian nodded understandingly. "So you're just going to forget about it and give things another try?"

Jackie looked up at Lillian as though she was brainless. "No."

Lillian knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. Shaking her head she snatched her car keys from Jackie's hand and pulled her by the other. "Come on we're having lunch, I see that this conversation is going to last a while."

Jackie pushed her food around her plate frowning, she wasn't hungry; she was still too upset to eat anything. When she looked up from her plate, her eyes met with Lillian's ice blue ones as she gazed at her.

"What?" Jackie said.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just waiting for you to talk."

"Talk about what? I don't have anything to say. Steven lied to me, he had scratches on his back from that night, Melissa did it to him, and when I asked him about it he told me that he did it to himself. That he had a rash."

"Maybe he just didn't want to upset you. No one likes to hear that the person they used to love slept with someone else."

"He still should have told me the truth. I still can't believe that he even did it."

"But Jackie, you can't really be mad at him about it. You two weren't even talking to each other when it happened. And I'm sure he didn't know that you were going to be together the next night." Lillian said.

Jackie sighed. "Thanks for taking his side."

"I'm not taking his side. All I'm saying is that it's not really fair for you to tell him that you don't want to be with him anymore and not want him to be with anyone else. But meanwhile you're seeing Chris."

Jackie looked back down at her plate. _'Christopher, I forgot about him.'_

"None of that makes what he did okay." She began playing with her food again, pushing it around her plate with her fork as she thought. "He bought me flowers." She said after a moment.

"Who? Chris?" Lillian asked.

Jackie shook her head. "No, Steven. He never bought me flowers once while we dating. They were these pretty little blue roses, I saw them once a few years ago when I was traveling with my parents. They're very beautiful but hard to find. At least in Point Place anyway, I haven't seen any here so far either. He must have driven around a while to find them."

"Oh, that was sweet."

Jackie nodded a small smile on her face as she continued to look at her plate.

The two sat in awkward silence, neither sure what to say.

"Um, I love those earrings you're wearing, where did you get them?" Lillian said.

Jackie lifted her hand to her earlobe unsure of what Lillian was talking about, and then she remembered.

"Christopher bought them for me yesterday." She said while gently touching them, she had forgotten to take them off.

"That was nice of him."

Jackie nodded, "It was, he's a nice guy. Really nice…"

Lillian frowned as she watched Jackie continue to play with her food. She looked as though she was in deep thought about something. Lillian felt for Jackie, she was trying to start a new life in Chicago but still seemed to be holding on tightly to her old one in Point Place. She needed to figure out which one she wanted and let the other one go and soon. Because if she didn't Lillian feared she would lose them both and land herself in a completely different one. One filled with unfixable heartache and sorrow.

* * *

When nine o'clock finally rolled around, Jackie let out a sigh of relief as everyone prepared to close up.

Jackie couldn't wait to get home; she wanted nothing more than to take a warm bath and then curl up on her couch with a good book. It had been a long, crazy, eventful day and she desperately wanted to try to forget it, if even for a minute.

She walked to the back and put on her jacket, her eyes lifting when the door to the office opened. She gawked wide eyed when Chris walked in.

"Christopher, what are you doing here? I thought you had to stay at the hotel all day today because you were gone yesterday."

"That was the plan but I convinced a few people to stay a little longer so I could come here and spend a few hours with you. I hope that's okay." He said, giving her a smile.

"Of course it's okay. But I've had a really hard day. I would just like to grab something quick to eat and go home if you don't mind."

"You know I don't. But at least let me buy you your dinner."

Jackie buttoned her jacket as she considered his offer.

"Sure, that sounds good."

Chris smiled at her again. "Great I'll let Lillian know that I'm taking you home."

Jackie nodded; maybe Chris was just the distraction she needed to help her forget about her awful day.

Walking over to Chris and Lillian who were speaking quietly about something, Jackie said goodbye to Lillian and told Chris that she would be waiting outside for him when he was finished with his conversation.

As she walked out into the cool fall night Jackie hoped that Lillian did not tell Chris about anything that happened with her today. She turned the corner into the parking lot and her stomach twisted when she saw Hyde leaning against the building.

"Hey," He said when he saw her.

"Steven, what are you doing here?"

"I told you this morning that I'd try to come back later….so now I'm here, I was going to drive you home. And I was hoping that we could talk."

Jackie looked around the corner to make sure that Chris wasn't walking towards them.

"So talk now." She said.

Hyde shifted uncomfortably; he didn't want to talk to Jackie about them maybe getting back together in a dimly lit parking lot. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"No," Jackie replied shortly crossing her arms.

Hyde frowned, why did she have to pick now of all times to be difficult. "Fine, Jackie I've been trying to figure out what last night meant and-"

"Yeah and what did last night mean Steven?" Jackie snapped impatiently.

Hyde flinched at her tone, confusion settling over his face. "Maybe we should go to your place to talk about this."

"No Steven, I'm going out with Christopher tonight and he's going to take me home after."

Hyde looked at her in disbelief. "Jackie what the hell are you talking about?"

"You heard me, don't make me repeat myself."

"Well sorry, but I'm just a little confused about why you're going out him." Hyde said his temper starting to rise.

"Maybe for the same reason that you went home with Melissa."

Hyde looked at her with even more confusion. "Who?"

Jackie chuckled half-heartedly. "You really are a jerk. You don't even remember her name. The girl that you had sex with the night of my grand opening party when you were supposed to be at the record store. You know because it was so busy, and that's why you couldn't come to the party."

Hyde's body tensed as he realized what she was talking about. "How do you know about that?"

"Oh I'm sorry Steven, was I not supposed to find out?" Jackie answered sarcastically.

"Look Jackie what happened with me and her was before you and I even—"

"That doesn't make it okay, you lied to me Steven."

"I didn't lie to you about anything! I've done it with chicks before we were together and each time after we broke up."

Jackie blinked away the tears that were beginning to fill her eyes along with hurt. She wasn't going to let him see her cry.

"I wanted you and you rejected me." He continued. "So don't get pissed at me because I moved on." Hyde took a deep breath and lowered his voice. "Jackie, I don't care about her okay? It was a stupid onetime thing, it meant nothing. It's no big deal."

"_No big deal_, how would you have felt if I had been with Christopher?"

Hyde frowned, but luckily for him she couldn't see the flash of anger and jealously in his eyes through his sunglasses.

Jackie didn't wait for a reply. "Would you be okay if you knew that I had been with him, kissing him, touching him? Would you think it was 'no big deal' if I had let him make love to me only hours before you?"

Hyde looked away from her, just the thought of her being with any man besides himself in that way made him sick. But he couldn't admit that to her.

"It wouldn't have bothered me." He lied. "And you shouldn't care about that other girl."

Jackie shook her head and began to move past him. "Whatever Steven."

Hyde reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving. Defenses spilled from his mouth as he feared this could be his last chance to get her to take him back.

"Jackie, I'm sorry okay? I was waiting outside for you that night so I could talk to you about us but then she came out and told me that you were in there with him….kissing him. And I was mad; I didn't know what else to do."

Jackie's eyes widened in disbelief. "So this is my fault? She tells you something and you go off and screw her because you didn't know what else to do?"

"I told you I'm sorry Jackie." Hyde said his grip still tight on her arm. "What else do you want?"

"Nothing Steven, it's fine, I can forget about it if that's what you want."

Hyde nodded. "So can I take you home?"

Jackie gave him a confused look. "No, Steven I just told you that I'm going out with Christopher."

"What do you mean? I said sorry, and then you said that you would forget about everything."

"And I will, but in the meantime I made plans with a friend to have dinner and I'm going to keep them."

More anger flashed in Hyde's eyes. "So what the hell Jackie, me coming here, apologizing to you….everything that happened last night. It was all for nothing?"

Jackie shrugged, "I guess so." She said bitterly.

Her heart softened as Hyde let go of her arm and walked slowly away and back to his car. She knew he felt bad and that he was trying but she wasn't ready to forgive him yet.

She could hear voices from afar and looked around the corner. Lillian and Chris were walking towards the parking lot.

Jackie straightened herself up, breathing deeply trying to relax. Hyde drove past her and out of the parking lot; she pushed away any bit of guilt as she convinced herself that she did not need to feel guilty.

"Jackie, you ready to go?"

She turned around to see Chris and Lillian standing in front of her, both smiling brightly. Jackie assumed that Lillian hadn't said anything about to Chris about Hyde.

"Yes, I'm ready." Jackie walked with Chris to his car saying another goodnight to Lillian before getting in.

"Ok, so I'll just take you get your food then I'll let you get home." Chris said to her once they were both in the car.

Jackie looked over at him with a smile. "Actually, I'm feeling better, and I was thinking that instead you could take me back to your house and show me some of those culinary skills of yours…if you're up for it."

"You know I am." He said flashing another smile at her. "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry Saturday turned into Sunday. Thanks to all of you that reviewed the one-shot. I'm glad that you liked it. To Monicabbm and one of my anonymous guest reviewers I read your requests and I will try my hardest to think of something for you. But for Monicabbm I have question, if I do a one-shot about that scene would you like it to be M rated and smutty? Or a simple teen rated fluff fic? Either way is fine with me. I'm not sure when I'll have the time to post another one-shot but I will try to do it asap. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Kayla**


	22. A Drunk Man's Words

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: A Drunk Man's Words **

**Rating: Mature**

**Smut: No, sorry. This rating is more for language. **

* * *

Hyde gave a slurred thanks to a bartender after he refilled his glass. He'd had eight too many shots and was finally starting to feel the influence as he downed the ninth.

"Bitch," He mumbled.

"What was that?" The bartender asked walking over to fill Hyde's glass again.

"Nothing…" Hyde said. He caught himself for only a second before he began to ramble again. "Told me she loved me…. then…. didn't even give me a chance to…. going out with some guy right now."

The bartender watched Hyde speak incoherent and muddled. "I don't think you need any more of this." He said waving the bottle of liquor that was in his hand.

"I don't think I asked for your opinion." Hyde fired backed. "You want my money or not?"

The man shrugged and gave him another shot.

Hyde titled his head slightly to take the shot; he groaned when he felt the liquid running down his arm instead of his throat.

Too drunk to even find his own mouth anymore, Hyde slammed the shot glass down on the bar in frustration. The glass shattered beneath his hand from the force; lifting his hand he slowly pulled a piece of broken glass from it but felt no pain.

As he watched a tiny drop of red fluid fall from his bleeding hand, Hyde wondered if he was this drunk all the time would he ever have to feel any type of pain again, physical or emotional.

"Hey look, I can tell that you've had a rough day but you can't come in here breaking my glasses." The bartender said to him after discovering the shattered glass.

Hyde didn't reply but watched as the bartender began to clean up the glass.

"Do you want something for that?" He asked Hyde gesturing to his injured hand.

Hyde grunted what the man could only assume was a no and he walked away shaking his head.

As the alcohol began to settle in his body, Hyde felt himself getting drowsy. He blinked rapidly trying to force himself to stay awake. But as the room began to spin around him and his vision blurred Hyde couldn't hold up his head any longer and let it fall to the bar with a light thud.

* * *

Meanwhile at Chris's house, Jackie sat in his living room waiting for him to come back from wherever it was that he had wandered off to.

Chris had given Jackie a quick tour of his house after they'd finished eating. She enjoyed seeing the whole thing and admired the house's beauty. She felt so much more comfortable sitting on his couch the second time being in his home. In fact she was beginning to feel very comfortable with Chris in general.

Jackie unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn as she looked at the clock on the wall across from her. It was almost 11pm.

"Are you tired?"

Jackie looked in the direction of the voice that had spoken to her and smiled up at Chris when she saw him standing next to her.

"I am actually. And I don't want to force you to have to sleep on the couch in your own home again, so I think I want to go home now."

He nodded and walked away to get his keys.

Jackie watched Chris closely as he walked out of the room; he looked disappointed when she said that she wanted to go home.

Had he been expecting her to spend the night with him? Jackie stood up and put her jacket on. She really liked Christopher and she did feel comfortable with him, but she wasn't sure if she was _that_ comfortable with him yet.

Jackie needed to figure out exactly how she felt about him, but she couldn't do it right now. She was too tired; it had been a long day and she had barely slept the night before. She yawned again then jumped slightly startled by the touch of a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to a concerned looking Chris.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Jackie, are you ready to go?"

Jackie smiled and nodded, she thanked Chris when he opened the front door for her and the pair walked quietly to his car.

* * *

Shouting awoke Hyde as he lifted his head up slowly and looked around confused.

"Wake up, you gotta leave."

Hyde stood up from the barstool quickly almost falling to floor as he stumbled over his own feet.

"What?" He asked groggily.

The bartender gave an annoyed sigh as he continued to clean. "I said you have to leave. I'm closing up soon and you can't sleep in here."

"Whatever." Hyde grunted. He pulled out some cash from his pocket and threw it on the bar. He knew what he gave the bartender was way more than what he owed. But because the liquor still had a hold on his intelligence, Hyde knew he didn't have the ability to count money correctly.

Hyde used the little bit of soberness that he had left in him to walk to his car and as carefully as he could, drive.

While driving all Hyde could think about was his anger with Jackie and when he realized that he was close to her apartment he foolishly decided that now would be a good time to confront her about that anger.

When he finally pulled up in front of Jackie's apartment building, Hyde rubbed his eyes and squinted. More anger bubbled up inside of him once he realized that the alcohol wasn't messing with his eyes. Jackie was standing in front of the buildings door with a man who Hyde could only assume was Christopher. He looked familiar, Hyde felt like he had seen him somewhere before.

Looking closer Hyde recognized him as the guy he saw Jackie flirting with a couple of weeks ago at the same bar he had just come from.

He watched as Chris reached up to brush some of Jackie's hair behind her ear just as he had done that night at the bar.

Hyde was just about to leave and drive back to Wisconsin when his heart suddenly stopped when he saw Chris lean forward and put his lips on Jackie's. He felt like he was invading Jackie's privacy as he awkwardly watched the affectionate scene before him.

He sighed in relief when he saw Jackie hesitate and then pull away from Chris. But his breath caught in his throat only a second later as he watched her lift her arms and put them around Chris's neck leaning towards him to continue the kiss.

Hyde sat in his car with his fists clenched tightly around the steering wheel as he watched the innocent kiss turn into a passionate make out, and the romantically entwined couple stumbled into the apartment building with the door shutting behind them.

Hyde sat still for several minutes until his head began to ache and felt nauseous. Was this how Jackie wanted to get back at him for sleeping with Melissa? Shrugging off his anger Hyde decided that he wasn't going to let Jackie's childish games get to him. If she wanted to do it with some other guy then fine, he didn't care.

Except he did care, he couldn't let Jackie sleep that guy. He wouldn't let her.

Getting out of his car, hurried towards the apartment, he had to catch himself many times to avoid drunkenly falling face first onto the ground. Finally after what felt like ages Hyde reached the apartments lobby and he staggered in and up to Jackie's apartment unit.

* * *

Jackie kept her eyes tightly shut moaning into Chris's mouth as he moved his hands under her blouse and cupped her breasts from above her.

During the car ride to her apartment, Jackie couldn't stop herself from thinking about Hyde. About how she felt he had betrayed her, how hurt she was. She just wanted the pain to go away.

And as soon as she and Christopher tumbled into her living room and fell on the couch in a heated kiss, Jackie knew she was just using him as a way to help her forget about Hyde. She felt bad about it but that didn't stop her. She just needed to feel something, anything to stop the aching in her heart.

Chris shifted putting himself between her thighs, and Jackie could feel his arousal pressing firmly against her.

Pushing away any uncertainty Jackie was about to slide her hand down to unbutton his pants when she heard someone swear loudly outside her door followed by loud pounding on it.

She and Chris jerked apart and breathing heavily Jackie pulled herself from under Chris and walked to her door ready to tell off whoever was banging on her door like a wild animal.

But her annoyance was replaced by shock when she swung the door open and Hyde stumbled inside.

"Steven? What…what are you doing here?" Jackie asked, a light stench of liquor and cigarettes took over her senses and she realized he had been out drinking and was not in his right frame of mind.

Hyde gripped the door and closed his eyes until the room stopped spinning. "What are you doing here…with him?"

"Jackie, who is this?" Chris asked from behind her clearly confused.

"No one, I'm sorry Christopher."

Hyde scoffed, "No one? I'm shocked you haven't told you're boyfriend about me. Isn't that what people in new relationships do? Talk about their old ones."

"Steven, you're drunk, go home." Jackie said softly.

"No! I'm not leaving you here alone with him." Hyde said eyeing Chris.

"Jackie what is he talking about?" Chris asked, walking up next to her.

"Nothing….he's just drunk, ignore him." Jackie said then turned to Hyde. "Steven, you need to go home now, please."

"No damn it! And I'm not that drunk, I know what you're doing Jackie." Hyde snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know, I'm on to you, and guess what? I'm not falling for it. I'm done with you and all your bull. If you wanna fuck him, then fine fuck away!" He slurred loudly.

"Hey," Chris said, a bit of temper that Jackie had never heard before flaring up in his usually kind voice.

Jackie sighed and pulled Hyde completely inside shutting the door.

"Will you stop it?" She hissed. "You're going to wake the whole building!"

"Whatever, I'm leaving anyway." Hyde said pushing past Jackie to get to the door.

"No Steven, you're in no shape to drive all the—"

"Screw you! I can get home fine. I don't need your…" Hyde took two steps towards the door before he fell to the floor.

Jackie let out a fearful yelp as Hyde crashed onto the floor. She hurried over to him with Chris behind her and together they turned him onto his back.

"He's fine, just passed out." Chris said, watching Jackie as she took off Hyde's sunglasses and put them in his pocket.

"Yeah, can you help me move him?" Jackie asked pointing towards the couch.

Seeing the concern in her eyes Chris nodded despite his disappointment and helped Jackie move Hyde over to the sofa.

Chris watched Jackie closely as she lifted Hyde's head sat down and laid his head back down on her lap. She sighed, shaking her head slightly as she stroked his face softly.

Chris cleared his throat and picked up his jacket from the floor beside the couch.

"I'm think I'm going to leave now."

Jackie looked up and knitted her eyebrows then quickly shook her head; she had briefly forgotten that he was there.

"Oh….ok. Christopher I really am so sorry about all of this." She said, carefully getting up from underneath Hyde.

Chris smiled, "I know you said you were still close with all of your exes but I didn't think you meant, come knocking on your door at midnight drunk close."

Jackie gave him an apologetic smile. "He shouldn't have come here. It's just my luck that he would do it tonight of all nights."

Chris nodded in agreement. "Well you're definitely unpredictable maybe that's why I like being around you so much."

Jackie gave a small smile in return, silently wishing that Hyde were elsewhere because in that short moment she had become extremely aware of the man standing in front of her.

"I had a really great time, you know…before this happened." She said.

Chris's smile widened. "So did I, can we do it again sometime soon?"

"Of course,"

"Are you going to be alright here?" Chris asked tilting his head towards Hyde.

Jackie nodded, "I'll just let him sleep this off, then kick him out in the morning."

Chris leaned down to brush his lips over hers. "Good, I'll see you later."

"Goodnight," Jackie said and she closed the door behind him after he walked out.

Turning around she frowned looking at the mess her apartment had become. She bent over to pick of some of the objects that had fallen to the floor in all of the ruckus, she then noticed a few tiny drops of a dark red liquid. Following the trial of it on her floor she sighed when it led her to Hyde's cut and still bleeding hand.

"Steven, what did you do to yourself?" She said quietly.

"Jackie?" Hyde asked half asleep and only vaguely aware of his surroundings.

"Yeah I'm here Steven." She responded.

Hyde moaned, "I really messed up Jackie."

Jackie rolled her eyes and lifted his hand to inspect it.

"No kidding, you completely ruined the perfectly nice night that I was having with Christopher. And you've gotten blood all over my floor."

"No… I mean with us, I really messed up with us." He said groggily.

Jackie stared at him for a moment before she began to clean him up, ignoring his statement.

"But I want you….so bad…I love..." Hyde continued his eyes slowly fluttering closed as he fell back asleep.

Jackie paused, her breath caught in her throat waiting for him to finish what he was saying before she realized he was asleep.

"Steven?" She shook him lightly trying to wake him.

He groaned a bit.

"What did you just say?"

Jackie held her breath, then let out an aggravated sigh when he began to snore.

"Damn it, Steven." She whispered. Then she walked away slowly to get bandages for his hand, silently damming herself as well.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not fun to see Hyde a drunken** **mess but I did it for a reason. So don't be too mad at me. Thanks for reading; it'd be great if you could review. **


	23. Forgetting

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Forgetting**

**Rating: Teen**

**Smut: No**

* * *

It was a beautiful day, the sun was bright and it was very warm for it to be the end of September in Chicago, perfect weather. Jackie had finished her morning shift at the store and Lillian took over after she left. Jackie should have been at home relaxing, or out enjoying the weather but instead she was standing in the lobby of the hotel that Chris ran waiting for him to meet her so that she could apologize again for the night before.

Once she saw Chris making his way towards the lobby, Jackie tried to fix her disheveled appearance as much as she could. She felt slightly silly coming all the way to the hotel just to tell him that she was sorry once more for something that wasn't her fault. But she felt bad that their night of dinner and what would have been spontaneous love making, turned into an evening of babysitting her intoxicated ex-boyfriend. And she would have told Hyde exactly what she thought of his boozed up performance if he hadn't left before she woke up in the morning.

'_But maybe it's a good thing he wasn't there; he probably doesn't even remember what he did….or what he said. I would have just been wasting my time by yelling at him.' _ Jackie thought as she watched Chris continue to try to walk to where she was, but he wasn't having any luck, people were stopping him at every step he took.

'_How do I even begin a conversation with Christopher after last night? "Hey, sorry that my out of his mind friend/ex-boyfriend, who I still happen to be desperately in love with came along and wrecked our night. So do you want to go out sometime this week?" I'm shocked that he didn't have someone send me away when I came here asking for him.'_

Chris finally pushed his way through the crowd of hotel employees that were demanding his attention and shot a wide smile at Jackie when he saw her.

"Jackie," He said once he approached her. "This is a nice surprise, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I…I don't know," Jackie silently cursed herself for fumbling over her words. She couldn't understand why she always felt so uneasy around him. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay I guess." She continued.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Chris asked, planting a quick kiss on Jackie's cheek.

"Because of last night with my boyfri-… I mean Steven…my friend Steven."

Chris smiled at her. "Oh, that… don't worry about it, it's not a problem."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, so um…. what happened with him? Did he stay with you all night, is he still there now?" Chris asked as casually as he could, hoping that Jackie couldn't hear the slight jealousy in his voice.

Jackie shook her head, swearing that she heard him let out a sigh of relief.

"No of course not, he actually was gone when I woke up this morning. But you really aren't upset over what happened?"

Chris chuckled, "Really Jackie. It's fine."

"Oh, well I would still like to make it up to you. If you're free later tonight I'd really like to spend some more time with you…. but I don't cook so don't expect that from me ever."

He smiled, "Okay, I won't and I would love nothing more than to spend more time with you, believe me."

Jackie turned her head away, feeling her cheeks heating as she blushed.

"Why don't you stay here for a while?" Chris continued. "Walk around, shop, eat, get a facial. I'll be done here at around 8:30, 8:45. Hopefully that isn't too late."

"No that's fine, but I should go back home. Change out of this." Jackie said, waving her hands over her work attire.

"Ok, hold on, I'll have someone get a taxi for you. And then I'll just meet you later tonight?"

Jackie nodded; she gave a small smile as Chris leaned down to give her another kiss on the cheek.

"See you later," She said, waving him off, then taking a seat in the lobby as she waited for her cab to arrive.

* * *

Later that night Jackie tossed her jacket onto the couch in her apartment after Christopher had taken her home. She had a great time with him and would have loved to continue it for a little longer if she didn't have to work in the morning.

While out Chris brought up the subject of Jackie's birthday which was in three days. When he asked her about it, Jackie didn't even know what he was talking about. Her life had been so hectic lately that Jackie had forgotten her own birthday. Which was odd considering that her birthday was her favorite day of the year.

Jackie wasn't sure what she wanted to do for her birthday. She hadn't really thought much about it. She guessed that she would be celebrating it in Chicago since none of her Point Place friends had mentioned anything about it. Besides Hyde, she hadn't really spoken to any of them.

'_Donna did call me though.' _Jackie suddenly remembered. She was supposed to call Donna back but never did. That was the day she found out that Melissa and Hyde had slept together.

'_I'll call her tomorrow.' _Jackie thought.

Even if she did decide to do anything special for her birthday, Jackie would probably still stay in Chicago. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face Steven again after the night before. Just the thought of it mortified her. Did he even remember anything about it?

'_He was pretty drunk but surely bits and pieces of last night must have come back to him by now, right?'_

Jackie shook her head, she didn't know nor did she want to find out. She just wanted to forget about the night before. What Hyde had done, what he said, what he didn't say, what he was possibly going to say…

She had been growing especially fond of Christopher over the past few days. And she was starting to think that she wanted the flirty, kind of touchy feely relationship that they had to turn into something more, a lot more.

And if that was going to ever happen, she needed to let go of whatever feelings she had left over for Steven and replace them with the feelings that she was beginning to develop for Christopher.

Jackie went into her bedroom and grabbed a book. A book that she had been trying to read for over a month now but hadn't gotten any further than the 8th page. Not because the book was uninteresting but because her mind was too cluttered to pay attention to it.

So she made herself comfortable on her couch and tried again. She had trouble concentrating on the book at first, with her mind wandering to Hyde, her store, Christopher. But Jackie then soon found herself absorbed in the story.

The intense tale of romance, the uncertainty, the struggle between what was right and what was wrong, good and bad, the love…the passion.

It resembled Jackie's own life so much that is was almost scary.

Jackie was soon blushing as she unintentionally stumbled upon the books explicit love scene. _'Oh…What kind of book is this?'_ She wondered, letting out a small giggle as she read the words "pulsing shaft" and her "sweet flower".

Biting her lip at the naughty love scene that she was so wrapped up in, Jackie didn't hear the light tapping at her door. She jumped startled when it got louder.

After putting her book on the coffee table and sighing in annoyance, Jackie slowly got up and walked towards the door. She had a feeling that she knew who was there.

A frown formed on Jackie's face when she opened the door and saw that her guess was right.

"What are you doing here?" She said coldly to Hyde who was standing across from her with his hands tucked casually in his pants pockets.

Hyde gave her a small smile. "I'm doing good, thanks for asking."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "You're right, I'm being rude. How are you Steven? Was your day alright? You woke up with a tremendous headache this morning I hope."

Hyde looked down at his feet, then chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I did actually. But that's what I'm here to talk to you about."

"Well I don't really want to hear what you have to say Steven, so maybe you should just leave."

"Look, Jackie. I'm sorry, alright?" He said seriously.

"Fine, you're sorry. Now I really think that you should leave." Jackie said.

Hearing the disbelieving tone in her voice, Hyde switched to defense mode. "Come on Jackie, to be fair I saw you two out there making out." He said pointing towards the front of the apartment building. "And who knows what else you might have ended up doing if I hadn't—"

"So rudely interrupted?" Jackie snapped.

"What the hell Jackie?" Hyde said, glaring at her. "The last time I talked to you about that guy you told me that he wasn't your boyfriend. But then last night I see you all over each other! So what is he your friend one day and then your screwin' buddy the next?"

"Like I told you the last time Steven, it isn't any of your business what I do with Christopher."

Hyde rolled his eyes at her and let out a noise of disgust. "So that's just your way of saying that you have been doin' it with him?"

Jackie's face softened and she let out a deep breath before speaking. "No, I haven't….Steven you know that you're the only guy that I have been with since we broke up." She said softly, her face heating as she was slightly embarrassed by the fact.

Hyde studied her silently through his sunglasses. "I don't believe that." He finally said.

Jackie sighed and turned around, slowly walking back into her living room. "You can believe whatever you want to believe Steven, I really don't care." She said quietly as she sat back on her couch.

Hyde followed her into the apartment and stood next to her beside the couch.

"How's your hand?" Jackie asked sincerely after she saw the bandages that were still wrapped around Hyde's hand.

Hyde lifted up his hand and glanced at it. "It's okay I guess. I haven't looked at it….did you do this?" He asked gesturing to the coverings around his hand.

Jackie nodded,

"Um… thanks."

Jackie silently nodded a "You're welcome."

"So…what are you reading?" Hyde asked, looking at the open book that was on Jackie's coffee table trying to start a conversation.

Jackie quickly grabbed the book, trying to hide it from him. "Oh, it's nothing…" Hyde grabbed the book and held it high in the air, laughing at Jackie's inability to take the book back from him due to her height.

"Steven! Give that back!" Jackie said her voice shrill from embarrassment.

But he did not give the book back; instead his laugh grew louder as he began to read the words printed on the pages. "Huh… _he kissed her supple breasts and continued to trail kisses downward until he reached her— _Ouch!"

Hyde cried out in pain with a mixture of laughter and keeled over to massage his shinbone that Jackie had just punted.

"Give it!" Jackie hissed, snatching the book from him and stuffing it between the couch cushions. "It's not funny; it's just a stupid book."

"Shouldn't you read things like that when you're alone?" Hyde asked through laughter.

"I was alone," Jackie snapped while glaring at him.

Hyde's laughter stopped. "I guess I should've called and told you that I was coming first. Sorry."

"It's okay." Jackie said, sitting back down on the couch, and Hyde carefully and slowly sat next to her. Like he was afraid that she would get upset with him for doing so.

They sat in silence for a short moment, avoiding each other's eyes. Finally Jackie cleared her throat.

"Uh, it's late and I have to open up the shop tomorrow so… I think I'm going to go to bed." Jackie said considering her next words before she spoke them.

"Um and it is really late, so you can stay here tonight…you know if you don't feel like driving all the way back to Wisconsin."

Hyde grinned as he looked at her. He knew that Jackie's words weren't an invitation into her bed and he was slightly taken aback by how much of him wanted them to be. He continued to look at her as he thought about her offer.

He was supposed to be trying to get her back. And the only way to do that was to get her to stop hating him first. Then he remembered that becoming friends again was step two in his long forgotten plan to get Jackie back from weeks ago.

"Yeah, alright, thanks." Hyde finally responded.

Jackie nodded, "Ok, um... I think there's food in the refrigerator but I'm not sure. I never go in there…. don't they come with food already in them? I don't know, you can look. But uh…goodnight." She said as she got up and walked towards her bedroom.

"Goodnight," Hyde replied, watching Jackie walk away until her bedroom door shut in his face. He took of his shoes and sunglasses and attempted to forget his undeniable urge to be in the room, lying in her bed with her.


	24. Powerless

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Powerless **

**Rating: Teen **

**Smut: NO**

* * *

A startling crash woke Jackie, her breath caught in her throat as she sat up in her bed, the sheets falling around her waist. Her eyes darted around the room quickly and she squinted trying to adjust them to the darkness.

Wondering what the loud noise that woke her had been, Jackie got up from her bed and slipped on her robe before tip toeing towards the bedroom door. Carefully she turned the knob and swung the door open. Her eyes immediately landed on Hyde who was bent over swearing persistently in the dark.

"Steven?" Jackie called softly, slowly creeping her way towards him.

Hyde stopped his profanity and looked up at Jackie with irritation. "Why the hell do you have so much crap everywhere?" He asked, referring to Jackie's many decorative accents.

Jackie rolled her eyes and used the tiny bit of moonlight coming in from the window to walk past him and to the front of the apartment. "Because, I like to look at something pretty besides myself every once in awhile. Although looking at myself in the mirror never gets old."

Hyde snorted in derision. "Could you be anymore shallow?"

Jackie tilted her head to the side as though considering. "Yes," She answered.

Shaking his head and grinning at her through the dark, Hyde finished cleaning up what he knocked over and stood to face Jackie.

"Why are you awake?" He asked.

"Because you woke me up," Jackie countered back.

"Well, it's not my fault that you have so much junk lying around. I got up and couldn't see anything then I bumped into this table."

"And that is what lights are for, Steven." Jackie said as flipped the living room light switch on.

Hyde glared at her sarcastic tone while silently wondering why she had to look so damn enticing in that plain pink nightie that she was wearing. Realizing that his eyes were now wandering over her body, he quickly turned away from her so Jackie wouldn't catch him gawking at her. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses so he couldn't stare at her body freely and unnoticed like he usually would.

An awkward silence engulfed the room and Jackie looked down to see that her robe had fallen open, she quickly closed it back tightly around her body then looked back up at Hyde who had turned away from her and sat on the couch.

"So…what are you doing up?" She asked.

Hyde looked down at his feet while he tried to come up with an answer, because he was sure that Jackie wouldn't respond well to him saying that he was up pacing her apartment trying to convince himself not to sneak into her room and climb into bed with her. Looking to his right Hyde saw Jackie's book from earlier sticking out from between the cushions. Thinking quickly he reached out and grabbed the book.

"Oh, you know, I was just doing some light reading." Hyde said mockingly.

Jackie glared at him and sighed heavily. "Ha ha, yes I was reading an erotic novel and you've already made fun of me for it so can we move on now?"

Hyde laughed, "Ok, fine. I just don't get why you need to read anything like this, isn't your romance with your new boyfriend enough."

Jackie crossed her arms as she glared at Hyde more. "I didn't even know it was that type of book when I bought it, and even if I did women that are in relationships are allowed to read things like this, it's just a book. Also Christopher does just fine when it comes to romance for your information Steven."

Hyde looked away from Jackie and threw the book on the table in front of him. He tried to ignore his disappointment and anger that Jackie didn't deny that Chris was her boyfriend, but it wasn't working. He could feel his fists tightening at the thought of Chris doing _boyfriend_ type things to her.

Jackie must have sensed his discomfort because she sat down next to him and gently laid a concerned hand on his thigh.

"Steven, are you alright?"

He turned and looked at her, seeing the concern for him in her wide eyes, biting her lip softly along with her hand resting extremely close to his growing arousal was too much for Hyde to handle.

"Steven? What?" Jackie said when she noticed that Hyde had been watching her intently. She smiled self-consciously. "What? Why are you staring-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off when Hyde suddenly leaned forward and captured her mouth with his. He used his body to lean her back into the couch and held back a moan when her lips finally yielded under his. Jackie's body was a circuit of electricity under his touch.

Hyde ran his fingers through Jackie's hair, electing a moan from her making the butterflies in her stomach flip.

The sudden reaction Jackie had to him startled her back to her senses and she twisted her lips away from his.

Surprise caught him as sharply as her hands did when she mustered her strength and pushed him off. She struggled into sitting position and breathed in deeply as she turned on him.

"What are you doing, Steven?"

"Well, I _was_ kissing you Jackie." Hyde answered, watching her stand and tighten her robe.

Jackie shook her head hastily in frustration. "No, you can't just kiss me whenever you feel like it Steven!"

"Why not?" He asked dryly.

"Because, it's not fair to me,"

Hyde stared at her then gave a small chuckle. "Not fair to you? I'm not being fair to you?" He scoffed and stood up to face her. "What about me Jackie? Do you think you've been fair to me lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"You go around telling me that you love me one day then the next you hate me, then you tell me that you love me again but right after that you're going out with some other guy! How is any of that fair to me Jackie?"

Jackie shook her head disagreeing with him. "That's not the same. Besides we never made each other any promises, none of those times did we ever say that we were going to get back together."

"I'm not asking for promises, Jackie." Hyde said. "I'm asking you to make up your mind about what the hell you want. You can't just assume I'm going to be here for you every time you get sad and horny have sex with me then push me away. I'm sick of all this back and forth crap and I'm not doing it anymore. I'm so done with you and I mean it this time! I'm done, not doing this anymore."

Jackie jerked her in shoulder in disinterest. "Well fine then don't."

Hyde shook his head in frustration and disbelief. "I swear, I just… I don't get you Jackie!"

"I know you don't Steven," she said. "But let me ask you something. Why are you here?"

"You told me that I could stay the night."

"No, I mean why did you come here?"

"To tell you that I was sorry about the other night." Hyde said, confused.

"You could've just called to tell me that. You didn't have to drive all the way here."

"I… I thought it'd be better to speak to you face to face about it."

Jackie scoffed, "Yeah, sure you did."

"Jackie—"

"No, just face it Steven, you came here because you wanted to see me. You wanted to come here and woo me just for tonight so you could get me into bed, get me to pour my heart out to you just so you could tell me after that you still don't want to marry me, and then come back to my apartment to tell that you're "sorry" and then just do it all over again. I've never doubted that you wanted to be with me Steven but it has to be on your terms doesn't it?"

Hyde stared at Jackie in shock. "Wow, is that really what you think of me? And you know what, you couldn't be more wrong. I didn't come here to "get you into bed"."

"Then why are you here?"

"You really want to know?"

She nodded.

Hyde took a deep breath. "I'm here because I…"

Jackie's eyebrows knitted together as she waited for him to continue. "Because you what Steven?"

"I… never mind," Hyde said softly. There was no point in telling Jackie that he still loved her, she had just made it very clear that she didn't care about him anymore, that she thought all he wanted was sex.

Jackie sighed, "Fine whatever. I'm going back to bed."

"Goodnight." Hyde mumbled.

Jackie did not wish him a goodnight in return, and Hyde listened closely until he heard her bedroom door shut. He sighed and leaned back against the couch, so much for them becoming friends again. She was obviously over him and was going to completely move on with Chris and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He had no choice but to just let it happen, he was completely powerless…at least for now.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a shorter chapter but it's getting late and I want to post this one today because I don't know if I will have time tomorrow. And also a quick thanks to Monicabbm, msstock87, guest (LOL), acc5rod, Briana (that's my middle name :), and hanselnext (love your long reviews). **

**Thanks to you all for reviewing every chapter. Oh and schottzie too, who I don't get reviews from often but it's always a pleasure when I do. **

**But I hope I continue to hear from you all, and I hope you're enjoying the story. **

**Thanks!**

**Kayla**


	25. Denial

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Denial **

**Rating: Teen **

* * *

The sun set slowly as the cool October breeze blew through the city. Leaves and small flowers that were once settled onto a blooming tree now floated slowly down to the ground creating a scattered pattern of red, brown and yellow.

Jackie stood watching the leaves fall from the branches one by one, the occasional gust of wind causing small clusters of leaves to loosen their last grip. She should have been inside of the cosmetic shop finishing her last tasks before going home, but she had decided to stop outside to get some fresh air and got so enamored with the trees that her break had extended to be a lot longer than she had planned.

Taking a deep breath, Jackie finally began walking back towards the store. She grimaced as she passed a line of eerie, candle lit jack-o'-lanterns that were sitting next to the building. Lillian had asked Jackie if she wanted to carve the pumpkins with her last night, but she declined. Pulling out handfuls of disgusting pumpkin guts wasn't exactly Jackie's idea of a good time.

She let out an annoyed sigh as a group of over excited children in costumes ran past her and into the store to collect candy, almost knocking her to the ground in their flurry. Lillian assigned an employee to stand close by and give out Halloween candy and children had been coming and going throughout the whole afternoon.

Finally with no more children barraging her, Jackie was able to walk into the store, it was fairly empty. The majority of customers were probably at their homes having scary movie nights, going to parties or attending haunted houses. Activities that Jackie had no interest in partaking in after leaving work, instead she was going to do the same thing she'd been doing for the whole month. Go home and sleep. She hadn't been in the mood to do anything over the past few weeks. Ever since her birthday she had become… depressed and confused, even more than before and she just wanted to sleep. A small part of her hoped that just maybe her dreams could give her solutions to her real life problems.

Jackie walked into the back office and sat at her desk. Closing her eyes and placing her hand lightly on her forehead, she silently begged the nagging voices in her head to stop. They told her that she needed to go out and have fun, that she should go out to the party that Lillian invited her to, that she should talk to Christopher who she hadn't spoken to in almost a month. And that she should go visit Kelso, call Donna and maybe even… Hyde.

She shook her head quickly and cursed herself for even thinking about him. But she was surprised that she hadn't heard from or seen him. Although that was what she wanted…wasn't it? She was sure that the answer was yes especially after their last encounter the month before.

* * *

"_Happy Birthday," _

_Jackie frowned at the man standing in front of her doorway. "What are you doing here Steven?" _

_Hyde gave her a small smile. "Happy Birthday," He repeated._

_Jackie sighed with impatience. "Thank you, now what are you doing here?"_

"_I came to wish you a happy birthday. And…I know that the last time we saw each other…it didn't end too good. So I wanted to make sure that you were okay." _

"_Why wouldn't I be okay?" Jackie watched as Hyde's eyes tore away from hers and moved downward at the bitterness in her voice. She felt a sliver of guilt run through her for being so cold towards him when it seemed that he only wanted to make up, but she quickly pushed it away. "I don't understand why you keep coming here; don't you have a store you have to run?"_

_Hyde looked back up and studied Jackie for a moment, and then he nodded. "Yeah, I do, I also have people that work there and can take over for me whenever I need them too. But fine I can take a hint, sorry I bothered you." _

_Jackie had recognized the quick flash of pain in his uncovered eyes before he turned towards the exit. Guilt immediately swamped her once more and she took a step forward, calling his name quickly._

_He glanced behind his shoulder at her, a frown mounted on his face._

_"You can stay for a little...if you want." She said,_

_"Do you want me to stay?"_

_Jackie held her breath, their eyes connected for several silent moments as they both waited for her to respond. She could tell that he was trying to look as though he didn't care what her answer was, but his eyes gave him away._ _She saw the small glimmer of hope in them. _

"_Well I am alone, and you came all this way…. we could watch TV or something." She looked quickly to her left and out the large window in her living room. "And it looks like it's going to rain pretty badly." She concluded after seeing the force of the wind swaying the trees along with the droplets of rain that had splashed against the window. "And I don't—"_

_"And you don't like to be alone during storms," Hyde finished for her with a small smile. "I know."_

_"Yeah." Jackie said, shifting uncomfortably, letting the silence between them grow._

"_So…TV?" Hyde said after noticing her discomfort. _

_Jackie smiled and nodded slowly. "Sure."_

_Forty minutes later the pair sat in front of the TV, and Jackie soon noticed that Hyde's gaze had left the television. He looked over and saw Jackie looking at him with question, he pointed towards the bookshelf to the right of the room. _

"_I was just wondering if you had any more sexy adventure books over there."_

_Jackie rolled her eyes and turned her head quickly away from his, trying to hide her blushing. _

"_Are you ever going to let that go?" _

_Hyde smirked, "No, can't. It's too funny."_

_Jackie attempted to control her blushing cheeks but failed miserably causing Hyde to laugh. She watched him closely for a while before speaking. _

"_Fine, if my humiliation makes you laugh, then I guess I'll have to remember to read smut around you more often." _

"_Yeah, and then I'll remember to burn you about it every day after." _

_Jackie frowned. "It was just a book Steven. You know, you should try reading more often." _

_He paused for a moment, looking at her as his smile faded slightly, considering his next words._ _"There are a lot of things I should do more often that I don't. Like tell you how hot you look with your hair all around your shoulders like that."_

_Jackie studied him carefully, "What are trying to do Steven?"_

"_Nothing, I'm just giving you a compliment." Hyde said, his face masked with confusion. _

_Jackie continued to stare at him with uncertainty, and then mumbled a quick thank you. She stood to get more soda and grunted in irritation as she bumped into the coffee table and the empty cans along with a few other items fell to the floor. _

_With her cheeks burning, she bent down to pick everything up and her heart began to pound when he knelt down to help her._

_They leaned forward at the same time, their fingers intertwining as they both reached for the same soda can. Releasing a shaky breath, Jackie pulled her hand back and looked down, beginning to pick up the rest of the items quickly. She lifted her head when she felt him shift. His lips were dangerously close to hers and his eyes were heavy with desire, studying her mouth as if he were planning the best way to kiss her. He lifted his gaze from her lips to her eyes and he stared at her for a short moment before he sprung._

_Everything fell from Jackie's hands as she wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips crushing. His weight pushed her forward until she was on her back, she couldn't think. She didn't want to think. His hands were raking over every inch of her body he could reach. Her own hands were fisted in his hair and their tongues danced with one another. _

_When his lips moved from her mouth to her jaw, she moaned quietly, arching up into him. Then he whispered her name._

_Suddenly the reality of what was happening hit Jackie and her sexual urge was replaced with guilt. Jackie pressed her palms against his chest and pushed him off of her, quickly standing._

_She tugged her shirt down and took a few steps back from him. He was breathing heavily, his hair more disheveled than usual. He watched her for only a moment before he pulled himself up to face her._

"_What?" _

"_I…I don't think it would be smart." _

_"What wouldn't be smart?" Hyde asked, "You and me?_ _Maybe not...but damn it Jackie, you know it feels right."_

_Because she knew he was right, Jackie only felt more determined to deny and push him away. _

"_No…no it doesn't feel right because it's not." Her eyes met his and she looked directly into then and took a deep breath. "Look, Steven, I might not know exactly what I want. But I do know that whatever this is that we've been doing…well…this isn't it."_

_Hyde shrugged. "Ok…so what are you saying?" _

"_I'm saying that I don't want to do this anymore."_

"_Ok, so we won't. Jackie…just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." Hyde lifted his hand and brushed it over her cheek slowly._

_She reluctantly stepped away from his touch and took another deep breath. "I want you to be my friend."_

_Hyde paused for a moment, his brows drawn together in confusion. "Your friend?"_

_Jackie nodded. "Yes, my friend. Things are different now Steven, things have changed. I don't think there's any way that we can go back to how they used to be." _

_Frustrated and starting to feel upset, Hyde watched Jackie, her eyes now avoiding his. "What the hell has changed? I mean, you told me you weren't serious about that other guy right? So you just let him down easy and you and me...we can...start over somehow Jackie."_

"_It's just not that easy Steven." Jackie replied softly._

"_Why not?" Hyde shouted, his anger growing. "Whatever. You know what, I don't even care. I'll see you later Jackie." _

_Jackie watched him leave in silence not bothering to try and stop him._

* * *

Jackie hadn't spoken to Hyde since that day, he hadn't tried to call or see her, nor her him.

'_Maybe it really is over this time, for good. And that's a good thing right?' _Jackie thought to herself. She didn't need him in her life, he only caused her heartache and sorrow, and that was certainly nothing that a person who was trying to rebuild their life needed. So she was positive that it was a good thing…. sure it was…. almost sure….

* * *

**A/N: ****Questions or comments? Please review and I'll be happy to respond to them. Thanks for reading! :)**


	26. Hushed

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Hushed **

**Rating: Mature**

**WARNING: Remember when a few chapters ago I warned you all about some things that were going to start happening that you probably weren't going to like? Well I'm forewarning you again to refresh your memory, so be ready for it. What am I taking about? You'll just have to keep reading and find out… :) **

* * *

Jackie's eyes slowly drifted closed as she sat at her desk. She made a rash decision to go out with Lillian the night before to a Halloween party. And while she actually had a lot of fun, mainly because she forced herself to, she foolishly drank a little too much. Her head throbbed mildly as she was still currently dealing the consequences. Jackie had spent most of the day at her desk trying to block out the noises around her, she wanted nothing more than to be able to close the door to her office and fall asleep.

She probably could do exactly that and no one would even notice. Lillian was at the store with her taking care of everything with no hangover at all. Jackie was always amazed at how well Lillian could hold her liquor. She always appeared to be completely poised even after her fifth or sixth drink and seemed immune to getting ill the morning after. She was just as cheery and energetic as usual.

"Jackie, there you are!"

Jackie winced in pain as Lillian's flamboyant voice rang through her already aching head. _'She's just as loud as usual too.' _Jackie thought to herself. She forced her eyes open and turned in her chair to greet Lillian's smiling and bright eyed face.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I know I've been hiding most of the day, I just don't feel too great."

A look of sympathy masked Lillian's face as she nodded understandingly. "Yeah, you don't look too good. Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"No, no I'm okay. It's only a few more hours I can push through. And I'm starting to feel better anyway." Jackie insisted,

"Good, so does that mean you're coming out for drinks tonight?"

Jackie held back the urge to roll her eyes at Lillian's constant pushiness in getting her to go to bars with her after work.

"Sure," Jackie replied not wanting to go back and forth with her over the subject. "But I think I'll probably just end up having only water tonight."

Lillian giggled, "Okay, so other than a little bit of a hangover is everything alright with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems like ever since the talk that you had with your ex on your birthday, you've been kind of distant. I was shocked when you agreed to go the party with me yesterday. I was just wondering if everything is okay now."

Jackie sighed, "Yeah, I guess it is. Although he and I still haven't spoken."

"But that's a good thing right?" Lillian asked. "He's leaving you alone so now maybe you can really truly begin to move on."

Jackie nodded slowly in agreement. "Yeah…you're right; Steven and I could never just be friends anyway. We've tried but it never works, we can barely even sit and have a conversation with without tearing off each other's clothes two minutes later. And besides, I'm with Christopher now….I am with Christopher now aren't I?" Jackie asked, looking to Lillian for confirmation.

Lillian shrugged and gave a small smile. "I'm not you or him so I can't really answer that question."

"We haven't talked in a few weeks; he probably thinks I'm not interested anymore."

"Are you?"

"Yes, very."

"Well then you can tell him that tonight." Lillian said. "He told me he was going to stop by the bar later if he can manage to get away from the hotel."

"Oh…really?" Jackie asked as nervousness rose in her body at the possibility of seeing Chris.

"That's what he said. Now I have to go check on things up front, but I'll be back in a bit."

Jackie nodded watching Lillian until she was out of sight before turning back in her chair and allowing her eyes to flutter closed once again. But just as soon as she closed them Jackie was forced to open them at the sound of someone calling her name.

Turning around she swore quietly under her breath at the sight of who was standing before her.

"What do you want Melissa?" Jackie said dryly to the usually angry looking blonde in front of her. Jackie had taken on the morning shifts to avoid seeing Melissa since she always worked in the afternoons. But because Jackie and Lillian both were staying at the store the whole day, there wasn't really much of a way out of seeing her.

"I'm on my way to get Lillian's lunch. Do you want anything?" Melissa replied a tad bit too kindly for Jackie's liking.

"No thanks." Jackie didn't trust Melissa, and not just because she hated her for no apparent reason and then purposely slept with her ex-boyfriend. But now she's approached Jackie with the false sweetness that she usually reserved for when Lillian was around and offered to get her lunch. Which was something that was suspicious enough on its own and although Jackie was a little famished; she wasn't sure if she wanted to risk getting some type of mysterious food poisoning.

"Okay," Melissa accepted with a forced smile.

"Is there anything else?" Jackie asked, wondering why she was still standing in the doorway.

"Uh, yes actually." Melissa said, stepping further into the room. "I've been wanting to tell you that I'm sorry."

Jackie studied Melissa carefully. "That you're sorry for what?"

"For you know…what happened between me and your ex-boyfriend. Jackie, I really had no idea who he was."

Jackie bit her lip as she resisted the strong urge to laugh in Melissa's face. Did she really expect Jackie to believe that she "had no idea" who Hyde was that night when she took him home with her?

"I mean, when Lillian told me about it and she said that you were upset because you thought that I did it on purpose, I knew I had to straighten things out right away." Melissa continued. "When I met him outside and he told me his name, it never once crossed my mind that he could be the same man you used to be in love with and when I found out, I felt so terrible about it. If I could go back in time and stop it from happening I would."

Jackie continued to stare at Melissa with no expression; she knew what Melissa was trying to do. She was trying to upset Jackie, and it was working at first until Melissa finished talking. Any anger Jackie originally felt was now replaced with tiny amount sadness. She actually felt bad for Melissa. She disliked her all the same, but felt bad for her. In the seven minutes that they had been speaking, and ever since she's known her, it seemed like nothing but lie after lie had come from her mouth. Jackie was starting to get the feeling that she was one of those compulsive liars that she had heard about. And she pitied her for it.

But none of that really did explain why she hated Jackie so much. Jackie knew that she could be a little difficult to deal with sometimes, but Melissa hadn't even given Jackie a chance to be a bitch before she decided that she didn't like her. And while a small part of her still wondered what the reason was behind her loathing was, an even bigger part of her told her to let it go.

"It's fine Melissa," Jackie finally said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, really," Jackie replied.

Melissa gave an unsettling smile. "Okay great."

Jackie rolled her eyes as Melissa finally walked out the room, passing Lillian as she walked back in.

"What did she want?" Lillian asked,

"Nothing," Jackie said, waving her hand dismissively. "She apologized to me for sleeping with Steven."

"Oh, well that was really big of her." Lillian said with a smile. "See, I told you she's not that bad."

Jackie shook her head slightly at how naïve Lillian could be. But it was just her nature; she was an extremely forgiving person who always tried to see the good in even the most sinful people. Jackie wasn't sure if it was something that she admired or despised about her.

"So, we'll close up here in a few hours and then walk over to the bar for drinks. Sound good?"

Jackie nodded, with her eyes burning from exhaustion she wondered if she'd even be able to make it to the bar without passing out onto the freezing concrete.

* * *

A cold beer was one of the greatest things Hyde had ever had the pleasure of hitting his taste bugs. And as he sat with Kelso he relished it, so much that he didn't even mind stupidity that was coming from Kelso's mouth.

"Why'd you want me to meet you at this bar anyway? This is right next to Jackie's store. She and her hot friend come in here all of the time after they close." Kelso said, changing the subject from the previous topic.

"It's the only one I know of around here." Hyde lied. He couldn't admit to Kelso that he knew Jackie came here and was hoping to see her. "Besides what does Jackie have to do with us coming here?"

Kelso shrugged. "You said that you two weren't talking. So won't it be weird if she comes in here?"

Hyde let out an unconcerned noise. "No, if Jackie comes in here that's fine. And if she comes in and doesn't speak to me then that's fine too. I don't care….but speaking of Jackie." He added after seeing Jackie and Lillian walk in together.

Lillian notices them and smile's brightly waving at them from across the room. Jackie looked over to see who she was waving at, a frown forming on her face when she saw Hyde. She grabbed Lillian's arm preventing her from walking over towards Hyde and Kelso.

Hyde watched as confusion quickly spread over Lillian's face and Jackie pointed towards the other side of the room. He could only assume that Jackie was telling her that they weren't going to sit with him and Kelso or even acknowledge that they were there.

And half an hour later he realized he was correct, Jackie still hadn't said one word to him. Hyde kept an ear Kelso's conversation and an eye on Jackie. He wasn't sure if the black skirt and tight purple blouse she was wearing were really all that appropriate to be wearing in such a shabby place. He was starting to take note of the men whose eyes were raking her body very openly.

This was getting ridiculous. She should at least see how they were doing. It was simply just rude in Hyde's opinion. It was one thing not to talk to him, but Kelso, he didn't do anything to her.

Really, what did she have to be so pissed about? He didn't understand women...and he guessed that he never would. It was a wonder to him that they could slog out hurt feelings over several days.

And what he really hated the most, was feeling guilty about it.

Hyde watched Lillian nudge Jackie and nod towards the door, a wide smile on her face.

His gaze followed Jackie's and he frowned when Christopher walked inside. Hyde's fingers tightened around his glass as he drank, watching Jackie blush just at the mere sight of him.

"So what do you think I should do?"

Kelso's voice grabbed Hyde and pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Do about what?"

Kelso threw his hands up in frustration. "What should I do about Brooke? We saw each other yesterday for Halloween and we dressed Betsy up in this cute costume. But we've been having these moments lately and I wanna know if I should ask her out. Where have you been the last ten minutes?"

"Sorry. I'm just a little distracted…"

"Oh, well I need some help, I don't know what do."

Hyde tuned out the conversation once more as he searched for Jackie. She had moved from the bar to sit at a table alone with Chris, laughing with him over something. Hyde scowled, she was laughing with him in the four minutes that Chris had been there, yet hadn't bothered to say one word to him at all since she arrived.

What the hell was she trying to prove? She couldn't honestly tell him she'd chosen Chris over him. Not after everything that they've been through, not after all of the sex, telling him that she loved him…

She was trying to make him angry. That had to be it. It had to.

Well screw that. She wasn't the only one that had something to prove.

Hyde watched as Jackie handed Chris her purse to guard and she made her way towards the restrooms.

He swallowed the rest of his drink and clenched his teeth. He then noticed Chris watching Jackie as she walked away. He knew the look on Chris's face. Lust. Pure Lust. He could sense it easily because he recognized it so much in himself.

"I gotta go to bathroom." Hyde said, cutting Kelso off and ignoring his irritated protest.

His eyes wander towards Chris and Hyde saw him talking with Lillian. As casually as he could, Hyde made his way down the hall towards Jackie.

He knew that Jackie didn't use public restrooms. She was probably just fixing her hair. His guess was confirmed when he reached the ladies room and found the door ajar. He slipped inside and shut the door behind him, firmly twisting the lock.

Head down and smoothing her skirt, Jackie let out and irritated sigh. "Don't you see that someone is obviously in here? You couldn't have knocked and waited for—"

She stopped suddenly as she straightened herself, her eyes meeting Hyde's in the mirror above the sink. Jackie turned around but before she could even say his name, he pulled her to him roughly and closed his mouth over hers. Victory coursed through him when he heard her moan slightly against his mouth while her hands lifted to his chest and gripped the material of his shirt in her fists.

His tongue pushed greedily through her lips as his hands slid down her waist to the hem of her skirt. She didn't stop him when his hands snaked underneath to stroke her skin. His mouth was hard and demanding, swallowing any sound she dare make. Hyde's fingers slid higher, finally meeting the bare flesh above her stockings, causing him to groan quietly. He pushed her back against the sink, his hands sliding around to cup her bottom and lift her up.

The loud bar covered Jackie's moans and gasps as Hyde quickly removed her panties, throwing them to the side. His hands left her body to tug at the button and zipper of his pants and before Jackie could say anything, focus on any of her thoughts. Hyde had freed his throbbing erection and was pushing her back against the sinks counter top.

Hyde moved his hand under her skirt once more, trailing a finger over her, holding back his delight that she was already slick and wet.

He slowly slid his finger inside her, his thumb rubbing the sensitive area he knew would bring her to the edge. Her hips began to rock against his hand and she tore her lips from his to gasp loudly, as her hands fell to the counter to balance herself. He could tell she was about to explode and Hyde quickly pulled his hand away. She sighed in frustration and he watched her open her closed eyes to question him.

But he didn't care. He needed to be inside of her. He just wanted to close his eyes and fuck her senseless. He lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. The heels of her shoes were cutting sharply into his back, but he felt no pain. He jerked her hips to the edge of the counter and plunged easily into her, lifting his hand against her mouth when she cried out loudly.

Without a word he began to move inside of her, slowly at first until she arched back moaning his name. His hands fell to her hips to hold her steady as he began to thrust inside of her harder...faster.

He couldn't believe he was listening to her moan his name while he was fucking her only a few feet away from the laughter and conversation...only a few feet away from Christopher.

Hyde's release tore at him, ripping violently through his body. His head fell back, a sharp gasp escaping from his mouth when he came and his hips jerked against hers roughly as he spilled himself into her. Leaning forward, Hyde continued to plunge inside of her, his hand once more quickly covering her mouth when her whimpers turned into desperate cries as she came.

With some reluctance, Hyde pushed himself from her, adjusting his clothing and running his hands through his already messy hair. Jackie watched him silently, still too overwhelmed to say a word. Hyde looked around quickly before he leaned over and grabbed the panties he had tossed to the side. Their eyes met when he handed them to her. Hyde cleared his throat and turned, silently slipping out into the murky bar, shutting the door firmly behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah… so that was kind of what I meant. But this isn't the end of the angst unfortunately. This is only the beginning believe it or not. So I just hope you can handle it. There will be a happy ending, I promise. Anyway, thanks to everyone for reading and hopefully reviewing. :) **


	27. Perfect

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Perfect**

**Rating: Teen**

* * *

Hyde walked quickly back to his table where Kelso waited. He could see Chris watching him but ignored the curious stare from him and kept his eyes straight ahead until he reached the table.

He let out a relaxed sigh and fell down onto his chair. His eyes met Kelso's who was looking at him strangely.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"What?"

"You were gone for a long time."

"Oh… yeah, I ran into this chick, tried to get her to leave out of here with me. But she wasn't going for it." Hyde lied.

Kelso nodded with a wide smile as though he suddenly understood. "Yeah, I don't get girls. They act like they don't want to go do it with a guy they just met for the first time in a bar or something."

Hyde laughed and continued his previous conversation about Brooke with Kelso. He was finally able to pay attention to what he was saying without being distracted by Jackie.

But his attention was soon once again diverted when Jackie finally emerged from the restroom. She had fixed her hair, makeup, and clothing but she was scowling and looked very furious. Her eyes met his, she glared at him and he quickly turned back to his conversation with Kelso.

Still talking, Hyde snuck a few glances towards Jackie. She had walked back to Chris, with what looked like a forced smile now planted on her previously fuming face.

Hyde could feel his heartbeat quicken and the jealousy escalating in his body when Chris leaned down to give Jackie a sweet lingering kiss. He then moved towards her ear, whispering something in it, to which she nodded in response. Hyde rolled his eyes. Did they have to be so nauseatingly affectionate in public?

Hyde continued to watch as they said goodbye to Lillian before walking out together into the cold night.  
As casually as he could, Hyde leaned over to the window near his table to look outside.

The couple walked in the direction of Christopher's car. He watched Jackie grip both of her arms tightly; her fingernails digging into what would have been her skin had she not been wearing a jacket. He knew that this was something she only did when she was feeling tense.

Chris must have mistaken this for her being cold for he pulled her closer to him. But Hyde knew otherwise.

Satisfied, he leaned back in his chair, a proud smirk on his face as he tuned himself back in to what Kelso was saying.

* * *

"I'm really glad I got to see you tonight." Chris says to Jackie after they settled in at his house.

Jackie really had only planned on sitting and talking with Chris and Lillian for a few hours then going home. But when he kissed her, the warmth of his lips seemed to spread throughout her entire body. It was a small kiss, but there was something about it that Jackie found comforting.

Maybe it was the leisureliness of it. It was a gentle, romantic kiss, unlike the rough embrace she had shared with Hyde earlier. Sure it was hot, but having spontaneous sex in a filthy public bathroom wasn't exactly Jackie's idea of romance.

And although the pleasant warmth from Chris's kiss was still buzzing in her veins, Jackie could feel it slowly being replaced with guilt the more she thought about what she did with Hyde. It had all happened so quickly that she was still trying to accept the reality that it had actually happened. She wanted to be mad at Hyde; she wanted to say that it was all his fault, but a small part of her knew that she was somewhat to blame as well. At any point she could have told him stop, but she didn't. Was it because she didn't want him to stop?

Jackie pushed the question to the back of her mind and saved it for later. It was a something that she needed to think about when she was alone. Doing it when she was with Christopher, the man she was beginning to develop tender feelings for more and more by the day just made everything twice as difficult and confusing than they already were.

"After we finally got the whole place cleaned up and everything was back to normal, I was able to sneak out of there so I could see you." Jackie blinked, trying to scan her memory to see if she could figure out what Chris was talking about, because she hadn't been listening.

Chris noticed the lost look on Jackie's face and he smiled slightly. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Jackie gave him a tight smile before nodding.

Chris eyed her, a look of uncertainty on his own face. "Okay, do you want a drink?" he asked as he stood up from the couch that they were sitting on.

Jackie looked up at him, _'No, I don't want a drink.' _she thought to herself. One drink always turned into two, two into three and then the next morning she wakes up with a sore head. But she knew she'd end up saying yes despite all of that.

Chris smirked at her while he awaited a response. And Jackie suddenly couldn't stop staring at his face. She was amazed at how perfect it was, how perfect he was.

She could use a little bit of perfect in her life.

"Sure," she told Chris finally. "I'd love one."

* * *

With the crowd finally departing from the bar and the noise fading, Hyde was finally able to process the day's events. And although he'd enjoyed it, Hyde couldn't shake the feeling that Jackie wasn't too pleased with their sexual encounter in the bathroom. She'd walked out giving him death glares.

It confused Hyde to say the least. He hadn't done anything wrong. And she certainty wasn't frowning when she was sitting on top of that basin moaning his name.

Hyde shook his head slightly in frustration. He didn't understand why he wasted his time even trying with her. It seemed like nothing he did was right. But she wouldn't tell him what he needed to do to make things right. The last time he asked she gave him some bullshit answer. _ Be my friend. _

He didn't want to just be her friend. He wanted to be more than that. He needed to be more than that.

And he just didn't understand why she wouldn't let him.

But he wasn't going to give up, he was determined. He's gotten her back before, he was positive that he could do it again. However, Hyde knew that he needed to do it fast; Jackie seemed to be getting very close with Christopher. And even though he didn't want to acknowledge it, Hyde feared that he didn't have much time left to get Jackie back before Chris stole her away from him for good.

Needing to come up with a new plan and quickly, he stood up from his chair and prepared to head back home. On his way out, Hyde waved a quick goodbye to Kelso who'd left him an hour ago to go talk to Lillian. Or as Kelso called her "Jackie's hot friend". Hyde didn't understand how Kelso could've just spent three hours telling him about how he wanted to try dating Brooke again, then five minutes later start flirting with another girl.

And poor Lillian seemed to be falling for Kelso's tricks, although Hyde wondered if she would still have that same allured look on her face once she realized what an idiot he was.

But unfortunately Hyde didn't have the time to stay and find out. He needed to go home and figure out a new perfect invincible way to get Jackie back.

* * *

Half an hour later, Jackie was dancing. She'd controlled herself and only had one drink. She wasn't drunk but just feeling…loose. Music throbbed throughout Chris's house and Jackie's hair whipped her face as the two danced together.

Why had it taken her so long to let go? To really let go? Letting go felt good, it felt amazing. Forgetting all of her problems to have a few minutes worriless of fun. Sometimes Jackie forgot that she was still young. She should be enjoying herself.

The song ended and Jackie held back a disappointed sigh as Christopher let go of her untwining his hands from hers.

"This may be completely sappy, but I have to it. You, Jackie Burkhart are extremely beautiful."

Jackie looked up at him with a flattered smile, she couldn't remember the last time someone told her that she was beautiful and it was innocently sincere. He wasn't just saying it to sweet-talk her into bed. He said it because he truly meant it. "Thank you."

"Not too cheesy?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

Jackie's smile grew wider and she shook her head. "No, not at all."

Chris pulled her back to him lightly by the hand and lowered his lips to hers. She was about to pull away, she wasn't sure if she was ready to get too intimate with Christopher yet. But then she remembered that she was supposed to be letting go. Not every little thing that she did had to come with consequences right? Letting her body answer for her, Jackie sank into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. It was warm and sweet and gentle just like earlier. The perfect kiss. A year ago Jackie would have never thought this would happen again. But here she was, her heart fluttering, her skin on fire, her lips buzzing. Jackie smiled against the kiss.

Suddenly logic cut through the bliss as the soft kiss began to heat up and Chris's hand moved from her back to her waist. Yes, she wanted to let go and have fun and she liked Christopher, but she still wasn't ready for sex. Not yet.

Jackie pushed away from him, an apology on the tip of her tongue. But she didn't have a chance to deliver it before Chris gave one of his own.

"I'm sorry, Jackie. I didn't mean to go to fast. This probably looks bad doesn't it? I don't call you for two weeks then I just bring you here like this."

Jackie grinned, was he really blaming himself for them not talking? Even if he had called she wouldn't have answered. She was too depressed at the time.

"Christopher, don't be silly." she said. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just getting a little tired. But I had fun."

"Good and I'll take you home now. But can I see you again soon? Next week on Saturday?"

Jackie nodded. "I'd love that."

Chris's green eyes sparkled. "Great, now let's get you home." he said, laying a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Ok," Jackie whispered. She'd found herself a gentleman. She smiled dumbly as she watched him walk away to get her coat and purse. The heart palpitations and butterflies in her stomach starting up again.

He was just the perfection that she needed in her life.


	28. Communication

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Communication **

**Rating: Teen**

***There is some time jumping in this chapter, just so that no one is confused. **

* * *

"Thanks for bringing me here, I had fun. I've never been to anything like this before." Jackie told Christopher as they strolled down the center of one of Chicago's packed streets. The dark green dress that she had chosen especially for that night fluttered in the cool breeze, tickling her knees.

"Anything like what?" Chris asked.

"Like this," Jackie said, gesturing to the scene around her. The barren trees livened with strings of lights, children running around with balloon animals, cotton candy and painted faces. Jackie chose to steer away from the creepy clowns that were trying to entertain them, standing close to Christopher as she enjoyed a small amount of ice cream. She smiled to herself as she thought about how much Kelso would love it.

Chris paused. "A street fair?"

Jackie nodded,

"That can't be true. There must things like this in Wisconsin."

She nodded again, "Yeah, but none of the one's that I'd been to there were ever this nice."

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" Jackie asked, turning to face him.

"Wisconsin," he said.

"No, not really." Jackie said, turning away from him and continuing to walk slowly down the street.

"Really?" Chris asked with uncertainty as he followed behind her. "I'm sorry… it's just that that's where you grew up and all of your friends and family are there. You've been here for almost six months now. I can't imagine you not being even a little homesick."

"Well I'm not. If there was anything about it that I thought I would have missed, I wouldn't have left." Jackie said as kindly as she could. But still hearing the slight hint of irritation in her own voice. "How's work going?" she asked, desperate to stop talking about herself.

"It's okay, nothing new or exciting." Christopher replied. "Although we are preparing for Christmas decorating and events next week."

"Christmas? But it's only the middle of November."

Chris smiled at the confusion in Jackie's voice. "Yes, but it's not that early, Thanksgiving is in one week. And it's a big hotel. So we have to start planning early."

Jackie nodded and the two continued to walk in silence.

"So…when are you going back home for the holidays? You are going back to Wisconsin right?" Chris asked after a few minutes.

Jackie sighed quietly. _'Why does he keep bringing up Point Place?' _she wondered. But she then quickly shook it off and presumed that he was only trying to make conversation.

"Um, I'm not sure." She finally replied. It was the truth, she wasn't sure. And Jackie knew that Mrs. Forman would never forgive her if she didn't go back to Point Place for Thanksgiving, Christmas and probably New Years. But going back would mean that she would have to face Hyde.

She hadn't spoken to him since their "meeting" in the bathroom almost three weeks ago. He'd called her about fifteen times since then and she didn't answer any of them. There was nothing to talk about as far as Jackie was concerned. She was no longer upset because it was quite clear to her now that she was nothing more to Hyde than some sort of sex pawn in whatever sick game it was that he was playing. She'd decided that she wasn't going to let herself fall for it anymore. Jackie wasn't sure if she had enough patience or sanity left to get hurt by him again.

"What are you going to do?" Jackie asked, trying to change the topic from herself once again.

Chris shook his head. "Not very much, I'll be lucky if I don't have to work."

Jackie gave him a small smile but said nothing. She wasn't sure if she could see herself with someone who might not be home even on Christmas day.

But that was an issue for another day. Right now she really did have to decide whether or not she would be going back to Wisconsin. She knew that seeing Hyde again would be so extremely uncomfortable that she probably wouldn't be able to enjoy herself.

Jackie cursed to herself as she realized that she was going to spend the next few days fighting with herself continuously.

* * *

Silence

Hyde didn't mind it.

He usually preferred that people not speak to him. Especially if that person is Jackie….

But something wasn't right. Hyde hadn't heard from Jackie in almost a month. He'd called her, but no answer.

He was shocked when she showed up at the Forman's door with Kelso early in the morning. It was Thanksgiving but since she wasn't speaking to him and no one else had heard from her, he thought that maybe she was going to spend the holiday with Mr. Perfect.

And she hadn't spoken to him once that morning. Well, that wasn't exactly true, he stood closely by as everyone gathered around to hug and greet her. She had glanced at him with a polite hello before wandering off with Donna.

She hadn't seemed angry with him either, nor upset. She had just seemed...disinterested. And it irritated Hyde to no end. And it was frustrating that he hadn't had a chance to talk to her, unless moaning each other's names in a women's bathroom was to be considered "talking".

And although Hyde would never tell anyone else, he could admit it to himself. He missed talking to her; he missed her voice, as loud as it could be at times.

He knew that Jackie couldn't tell, but he was trying. But none of his plans seemed to be working.

As casually as he could, Hyde searched the living room for Jackie. He spotted Eric and Donna embracing in the corner. Rolling his eyes, he walked past them to continue his search for Jackie. He knew that she couldn't have been far since he had just seen her with Donna not long ago.

Making his way into the kitchen, Hyde's concentration was thrown by the noise in the hectic room. Looking across the room and out of the sliding glass door, Hyde spotted Jackie. And he knew that he was going to kick himself later for sounding so corny later, but she looked breathtaking.

She'd changed from her causal clothes that she arrived in, and into a simple burgundy dress with her hair falling loosely around her shoulders. Hyde felt his body respond to her instantly.

Thankful that the noise and wildness in the kitchen distracted everyone from noticing him, Hyde walked through unseen and to the yard where Jackie stood alone.

He'd had so many chances to make things right with her and he'd blown each and every one of them. But that tended to be his usual pattern when it came to Jackie. And although he was willing to admit that he was at some fault, Hyde felt that she was to blame as well.

She hadn't, by any means, resisted him in her bedroom that one night, or the bathroom in that bar. She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. He knew it and he was pretty sure that she knew it too. He just had to make her say it. And as he slid out of the door quietly, Hyde vowed that he was going to do just that.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first of all I want to say that I'm sorry for not updating, but long story short, I got my three wisdom teeth pulled last week and even though I had pain medication I was still sore and couldn't really eat, and I was very, very cranky. I wasn't in the best mood for writing. But I feel a lot better now and should hopefully have another chapter up in a few more days. Second, I know that this was a short and uneventful chapter but I'm so grateful that you all were so patient and did not rush me that I really wanted to get something out, this is really just something so you know that I'm here and haven't forgotten about the fic. So again I should have a way better chapter for you…Saturday afternoon maybe.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	29. Thankfulness & Resentment

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT '70S SHOW.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Thankfulness & Resentment **

**Rating: Teen**

* * *

Hyde looked at her for a moment before taking a few silent steps closer. She hadn't turned around to face him; she either didn't hear anyone come from the house or was choosing to ignore them. He cleared his throat to get her attention, a small smile on his face.

Jackie turned around quickly a bit startled and looked at him; she didn't smile back at him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi,"

Hyde couldn't help notice the uncomfortable look on Jackie's face as she spoke to him. But he ignored the smidge of guilt stirring in his body. "How are you?"

"I'm okay."

The smile slightly faded from Hyde's face as he saw the distance in her eyes and lowered his own eyes to look awkwardly at his feet. "You look really nice tonight." he mumbled.

Jackie looked taken back for a moment before she smiled at him. "Thanks Steven…you look really nice too."

Hyde felt some of the tension lift from his shoulders and he looked back up at her. "So…what are you standing outside for? It's cold."

Jackie giggled softly, "Yeah that tends to happen in the end of November….but it's quiet out here. I was thinking about something."

Hyde nodded as he continued to study her carefully. "I called you, a lot."

"I know," she said, looking away from him.

Anger began to jolt throughout Hyde at the callous tone in her voice. "Okay, so what? You're just purposely ignoring my phone calls now?"

"I've been busy."

"Okay," Hyde said, not believing her. "I thought that maybe you were mad at me or something."

"Why would I be mad at you, Steven?" Jackie asked as she looked back up at him. She knew what reason she had to be upset with him, but she wanted to know if he knew what he did wrong, if he would acknowledge it.

"I don't know, Jackie. Lately it seems like you're always mad at me." Hyde replied, his eyes never leaving hers. "Sometimes I don't know if I really did anything wrong or if you're just bored and want to start a fight with me for your own amusement."

He watched Jackie as her eyes filled with surprise. "Is that really what you think, Steven?" she asked softly.

Hyde shrugged, "I can't think of any other reason why you're not talking to me. I mean you can understand my confusion right? You didn't look mad the other night in the bathroom, and now all of a sudden you're ignoring me."

"That's funny; I don't remember you saying one word to me that night, Steven." she shot back.

"That's funny; I don't remember you complaining about it, Jackie" he mocked loudly.

"I'm not doing this with you today." Jackie said, sighing in irritation.

"Or maybe," Hyde continued, blocking her path as she tried to go back inside. "Maybe you've been avoiding me because _Christopher _has finally been giving you more than a little kiss on the lips."

Her mouth shut tightly, her cheeks burning. Jackie could see that everyone inside had noticed them, and were watching very closely.

"You're acting like more of a jerk than usual, Steven." she hissed. "I've told you before, what I do with Christopher is none of your business."

Hyde glared down at her, his blue eyes darkened. "So you have been sleeping with him?"

"Steven," Jackie snapped, her cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. "I'm not going to discuss my relationship with Christopher with you."

Jackie thought she saw something flash in his eyes, but it was soon gone, replaced with coldness and anger.

"So you have a relationship with him now?"

"So what if I do? I certainly don't have one with you." she replied, lifting her chin slightly.

Pain wasn't a new emotion to Hyde, he'd experienced it all of his life, so he just preferred to ignore it. But something about Jackie being the one causing it cut him more deeply than anything. And he said nothing as Jackie sighed heavily and pushed past him to go back into the house.

* * *

Dinner went by painfully slow for Jackie, she didn't speak of her fight with Hyde and no one asked. But it was still awkward sitting at the table with him. She tried her best to ignore him, but it didn't work. While everyone ate and chattered, she snuck in a few glances in Hyde's direction. He had no readable expression of his face, it was hard for her to tell if he was still upset or not.

"Mrs. Forman, I really had a nice time. You don't know how much I missed your food." Jackie said to Kitty as she and Donna helped her with the dishes.

"I'm glad," Kitty said, "So, Jackie, Donna tells me that you have a new guy friend. When do I get to meet him?"

Jackie looked over at Donna with question. Had Donna been telling people that she and Christopher were an item?

"Uh, I don't know, Mrs. Forman… he's very busy. I'm not sure if I could tear him away from work long enough to come here." she insisted.

"Well, you have to at least invite me to the wedding….there is going to be a wedding soon right?"

"Mrs. Forman," Jackie gasped in astonishment, her face reddening. "It's not even close to that serious yet."

"But do you want it to be?" Donna added with sincere curiosity. "It's just that getting married is all you ever talk about. Don't you bug him about it like you did with Hyde?"

"We've actually never talked about it." Jackie answered quietly.

"So you don't know if he even ever wants to get married?" Donna asked.

Jackie sighed, why was everyone interrogating her about Christopher?

"No, but that's not something that I'm worrying about right now, right now I'm just enjoying spending time with him."

Kitty nodded and continued cleaning while Donna looked at Jackie unconvinced. When Jackie was with Hyde she constantly drove him insane, discussing wedding plans and she was persistent about it until the finally broke up for good. So Donna couldn't imagine Jackie not even bringing up marriage once with Christopher. She made a mental note to talk more with her about it later and continued to help with the dishes.

"Jackie are you almost ready to go? We have to leave soon; I have to be at the Playboy club early tomorrow." Kelso said as he came back up from the basement. Jackie caught a whiff of pot as he stood next to her and the question of where all the boys went after dinner was answered.

"Okay Michael, I just have to say goodbye to everyone first." Jackie said, she felt a twinge of disappointment that she had to leave. Maybe Chris was right, maybe she did miss Point Place a little.

Jackie made her way to the basement to say goodbye to the guys and she immediately felt the tension rise in her body when she saw that only one of them was still there.

"Um, Steven, I'm leaving so…I just wanted to say goodbye." Jackie said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

But Hyde did not look at her nor did he respond.

"So, you're not talking to me now?" Jackie asked, her question was answered with more silence.

"Steven," she sighed. "I don't know what to say, I want us to be friends but, it just isn't working. And I don't know what to do now."

She was once again meet with silence.

Letting out another irritated sigh, Jackie walked towards the couch and sat next to him.

"Steven, just tell me one thing and then I promise I won't bother you again, but I really need to know… why are you so jealous of Christopher?"

A few seconds of more silence passed and just as Jackie had given up, stood up and was about to leave the basement, he spoke.

"I'm not jealous of him. I don't even care that you're with him."

Jackie shook her head in frustration. "Stop lying, you do care Steven. Why can't you ever talk to me and tell me what you're feeling?"

"What the hell do you want from me, Jackie?" he said bitingly. "I'm not going to give you romance and sit around talking about my emotions all day. I'm not that guy, and I don't get why you just can't deal with that."

Jackie's eyes softened a bit with confusion. "I don't want you to be that guy Steven."

Hyde let out a short laugh. "That's a bunch of crap, that's exactly what you want."

"That's what I used to want. But things have changed… I've changed, Steven."

She held her breath as Hyde turned slightly to look at her, his eyes hard. "Really? Because it seems like you're still the same self-absorbed bitch to me."

Jackie stood still her mouth slightly agape, her chest felt restricted like someone was cutting off her oxygen. Trying to gather what was left of her pride, she straightened, holding back the tears that were burning in the corners of her eyes.

Her arms then fell to her sides and she stared at him with a look Hyde couldn't quite describe.  
And as she stared at him, Jackie felt the shock flow through her, causing her shoulders to slump slightly and her heart to break perfectly in two.

"But you're never going to change, are you?" she said softly. "I'm just sorry that it took me this long to see that."

Hyde watched as she turned and quickly fled up the stairs. Anger and jealously coursed through him as he began to go after her, but he stopped himself. "Yeah, you should probably hurry back so you can do it with Christopher! The poor guy probably needs it!" he yelled after her.

Jackie dashed through the Forman's house, searching for Kelso. She pulled him away from his conversation with Fez abruptly once she found him.

"Michael, I'm ready to leave now."

"Okay," Kelso replied slowly, not missing the flash of uneasiness in her eyes. "Are you alright Jackie?"

"Yes," she replied, a little too quickly. "But, can you drop me off at a friend's house?"

* * *

Jackie watched surprise and confusion spread over his face as Chris swung his door open to see her standing in front of him.

"Jackie." he said, half delighted and half shocked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Wisconsin?"

"Can I come in?" she asked ignoring his questions.

"Yeah…yes, of course." Chris said, still looking confused. "Is everything alright?" he asked as he let her in.

Jackie nodded franticly, rage still flowing through her veins. "Christopher, I'd like to sleep here with you tonight if you don't mind."

"Oh," he frowned slightly and closed the door. "Sure Jackie."

He took her hand and led her further into the house. "Are you sure that everything is alright?"

"Everything is fine." she said quietly.

"Okay," Chris said with uncertainty. "You can sleep in my room; I'll stay in the spare bedroom."

When Christopher began to walk up the steps, Jackie paused, holding his hand tightly in hers. He turned to face her curiously.

"What is wrong?"

Exhaling, Jackie took his other hand in hers and looked him directly in his eyes, she spoke gently. "I want to sleep in your room…with you."

He stared at her for a moment, surprise evident in his eyes. "Jackie—"

She shook her head, cutting him off. "Do you want me, Christopher?" she asked, silently begging him to say yes. She needed to know that he wanted her, that someone truly wanted her.

"You know I do…. but I don't think—"

Her lips interrupted him and she curled her arms around his neck, feeling him sink into her. Things were definitely changing and they were going to be different now, she thought as his tongue met hers hungrily.

Extremely different.

* * *

**A/N: ****Questions or comments? Please review and I'll be happy to respond to them. Maybe you want to yell at me for taking so long to update… that's okay too. Thanks for reading! :)**


	30. Moving On

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT '70S SHOW.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Moving On**

**Rating: Mature **

* * *

With her mind made up and her emotions rampant, Jackie wasn't quite sure how she managed to get up the stairs with Christopher without the two of them falling down. Their lips hadn't yet parted and they pulled one another's clothes off of each other as they stumbled down the hallway to his bedroom.

Chris pressed her firmly against the wall; Jackie held her breath as his hands slid underneath her dress. He then stopped suddenly, pulling away to look down at her.

"Are you sure that this is alright?"

"What?" Jackie said, slightly annoyed. She opened her closed eyes and quickly helped him unzip her dress.

He groaned when the clothing fell to the floor. "Well, I just feel like something isn't right. You seemed upset earlier and I don't want to take advanta—"

She silenced him with her lips, relieved when he pulled her to him and nudged open the door to his bedroom with his foot, leading them inside.

"Wait a minute," he said, pulling away from her, but keeping his hands gripped tightly on her hips.

"What's wrong?" she asked impatiently, wishing he would hurry up and undress her before she lost her mind.

"Um, uh… a…" Chris stuttered as he reached around her to open a drawer on the nightstand next to his bed. "I need to get a condom."

Jackie's mind went blank for a brief moment while she watched him dig around the drawer. "A what?" she asked idiotically.

"A condom, Jackie," He studied her face closely. "Have you not done this before?"

Her cheeks tinted and her eyes lowered to the floor.

"It's okay if you haven't, I don't want to rush anything." Chris added quickly.

"No, I have..." she mumbled, blushing even deeper. "I'm sorry; my mind went blank for a bit…."

She'd been on birth control for a few months and never bothered to use a condom with Hyde, so the mention of it slightly stunned her. Jackie silently wondered what Christopher would say if he knew that she had indeed "done this before" and with who and how recently she had done it.

Chris nodded and smiled when he finally found what he was looking for. He undressed her slowly, his lips covering each inch of skin he revealed. When she was naked before him, she resisted the urge to lift her arms and cover herself. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but Christopher merely continued to smile.

He slowly led her backwards towards his bed and Jackie felt her breath catch in her throat as the back her knees hit the bed. Chris's body covered hers as she lay back on the mattress and her fingers dug sharply into his shoulders when she felt him move between her thighs.

Jackie heard him moan faintly as he entered her. When he began to move inside her, she let out a small cry and her hands trailed up his back as her legs slid up to wrap around his waist. She then pushed all thoughts and concerns from her mind and allowing herself to get lost in the sensations.

He was moving inside her slowly and gently, as if she were something fragile that could break with the slightest touch. Jackie tightened her grip around his waist with her legs and pulled him further to her, hoping that he would take the hint that she wanted more. When Chris finally began to thrust faster, Jackie let out a long moan. Which she knew was more of a sigh of relief than a cry of pleasure.

Soon their moans filled the room until she finally tumbled over the edge, crying out softly. She heard him groan her name somewhere in the distant silence of her mind. Arching up against him, she felt him finally reach completion, his hips resting against hers tightly as he came.

Jackie could feel her eyes closing as their relaxed breathing slowly lured her to sleep. Chris buried his face in her hair and she heard him speak softly in her ear. Her eyes snapped open, and the last bits of pleasure quickly left her body as she stiffened beneath him.

"W-what?" she whispered, hoping that she hadn't heard him correctly.

He lifted his head and gave her a small smile. "I said I love you, Jackie."

"Oh," she said awkwardly.

"It's okay," he told her, noticing her uneasiness. "You don't have to say it back. I can wait; I just want you to know how I feel."

Jackie let out a shaky breath but didn't resist when he pulled her into his arms. She carefully rested her head against his chest and when he pressed a few small kisses against the top of her head, she felt her heart pinch painfully. Unnoticeably practicing her breathing, Jackie tried to ignore the voice in her head that told her she was lying in the arms of the wrong man.

She just didn't understand why she was so confused. Christopher was perfect; he's kind, respectful, patient, romantic, and successful. And he never once called her a "self-absorbed bitch".

He was the right man.

So why did she feel so hesitant to move on and complete her new life with him?

Jackie didn't know why she felt so hesitant. But what she did know was that her body, mind and soul were weary and she could not handle any more distress. So Christopher was her future now. He had to be.

And as she rested in his arms, Jackie closed her eyes and tried to force herself to dream of what her future could be like with Christopher.

* * *

Jackie opened the door to her apartment the next day and cringed slightly when she saw Kelso standing in front of her.

"Hey, Michael," she said with a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

"You left this in my car." he replied, referring to the small bag he held with clothing Jackie brought to the Forman's house the day before. "You were in such a rush to leave that you barely said goodbye."

"I know, sorry," Jackie said, taking the bag from him.

"You still don't want to talk about it?" Kelso asked.

She shook her head, "No not really."

"Is it Hyde?" he pressed anyway.

Jackie rolled her eyes and turned away from him, sitting the bag on the floor. "I said I don't want to talk about it, Michael."

Kelso nodded, "Right…sorry."

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" Jackie said loudly, and slumped onto her couch.

Kelso watched Jackie carefully, confused by her sudden change of attitude. He moved to sit next to her and placed a comforting hand on her back.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Jackie."

"Yes there is, I have this great guy who's sweet and romantic. Better than I could've ever dreamed, and he loves me. And I don't get how I can still want to be with Steven after all of the things he's said and done to me." She shook her head slowly and continued when Kelso said nothing. "It shouldn't be like this. It shouldn't be this hard to move on with Christopher."

Kelso continued to stare at her, not sure how to respond.

Jackie let out a short bitter laugh. "Maybe I'm just crazy." she lifted her head to look at Kelso and giggled softly at the puzzled and uncomfortable look on his face.

"Uh, I don't know, Jackie… Can you see yourself with him?" he finally offered.

"With Christopher?"

He nodded,

"I can see myself with him sometimes. I can see myself maybe falling in love with him..."

"But?"

"But then as soon as I think I'm ready to do that, Steven has to come around and I remember how I used to feel about him…how I still do feel about him." she said, her voice shaking with emotion. "And then I'm confused all over again."

Jackie paused, waiting for a response from Kelso that never came.

"Why did you ask if you weren't going to give any advice?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, I thought I was better at this. I guess I'm only good at girl talk when I'm trying to get the girl to do it with me…" Kelso said sincerely. "Why don't we try it that way?" he added, his eyes lighting up with hope.

Jackie glared at him. "Michael, get out!" she yelled while barely suppressing a laugh.

"Fine!" he said as he walked towards the door. "But don't say I never tried to help you."

Rolling her eyes Jackie got up to usher him out the door. "Goodbye Michael." she waved with a smile and then shut the door. She leaned against it and sighed, thankful that he was gone.

'_Now I can just crawl into bed and sleep for the rest of the day.' _she thought to herself, hoping once again for her dreams to provide her with the answers she was looking for.

* * *

"What about this one?" Lillian asked Jackie the next week as they walked around a small boutique.

Jackie shook her head in distaste at the tacky necklace Lillian held against the pretty teal dress that she planned to purchase.

"Yeah, you're right." Lillian agreed. "What are you going to wear?" she asked, looking at Jackie's empty hands.

Jackie shrugged as she carelessly browsed through all the lavish party dresses.

"You should get something really nice, and then when Chris sees you, he'll be stunned by how breathtaking you look." Lillian said with a dazzling smile.

"Why? It's not our wedding." Jackie said with confusion, her eyes then widened slightly. "Wait, Christopher is going to the wedding too?"

Lillian nodded in response.

"He knows them too?"

Lillian nodded again. "Yes, he and the groom are close friends. We all used to spend a lot of time together when we were younger." she said as she continued to look at jewelry. "I actually dated him for a while." she added with a whisper.

"Oh," Jackie said.

"I'm surprised Chris didn't tell you any of that. What have you two been doing these past few days? You've been spending so much time together." She joked, not noticing the embarrassment that masked Jackie's red face.

Jackie wanted to confess to Lillian that she and Chris had sex about a week ago and had been doing it every night since. But since Lillian thought of Chris like a brother, Jackie wasn't sure if that was gossip she would enjoy hearing.

While helping Lillian look for the perfect necklace, Jackie noticed a display of hair clips. "These are cute, they remind me of the ones my mom tried to give me once."

"Tried?"

"Yeah, I didn't want them because she…well, it's a long story. You've never told me about your mom." Jackie said, changing the subject from herself. "What's she like?"

"She's nice…" Lillian said her smile fading, replaced with a tight frown.

Jackie, sensing she was starting a delicate conversation, said no more about it and changed the topic once more.

"Come on," she said, while pulling Lillian's arms lightly. "Try on the dress first, and then we can look for accessories."

* * *

A few hours later after growing tired of the posh store, Jackie picked a dress so Lillian would let her leave and get some rest.

She snuggled into the soft mattress for a brief moment before her eyes snapped open, quickly trying to familiarize herself with her surroundings. She lifted herself up on her elbows and found Christopher still asleep, one arm resting over his stomach, the other laying on the pillow above his head. Once again he had been sweet, and gentle, and completely passionate. It should have been enough to take her mind off Hyde...but...again no luck.

Groaning, Jackie buried her head in the pillow. Hyde's actions should've made it easy enough for her to move on without any problems. But she just couldn't.

'_Maybe I don't love him.' _she thought. _'Maybe we're just attracted to each other. That can happen right? Two people being physically attracted to one another, lusting after each other, but not having any real emotions.'_

Jackie sighed and turned onto her back, that was a lie and she knew it. But it was easier to let herself believe a lie. Because the truth wasn't what she wanted herself to want.

The truth was that she loved Hyde and wanted him to be her husband, to have a life with him. While he only wanted her to be his girlfriend, it would never be anything more than that with him.

But with Christopher….maybe it could be.

She felt him shift and slide his hand over her bare stomach, pulling her back up against him. Feeling the warmth of his body she rested against his chest and smiled when she felt his lips kiss her earlobe gently soon trailing down her neck.

"Sleep okay?" he asked

She nodded and let her eyes close as his mouth moved up to meet hers.

Jackie couldn't help but smile against his mouth when he shifted to cover her body and asked very politely if he could have her again. She gave a positive response and, when he slid slowly inside of her, swore to forget any confusion or uncertainty. More importantly, she swore to forget Hyde.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, I've just been overly stressed out lately. But I'm taking a few days off to relax…well, to **_**try **_**to relax. So maybe I'll have another chapter posted in the next few days. Thanks to everyone for your patience : )**

**~Kayla**


	31. Winter Wonderland

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT '70S SHOW.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Winter Wonderland**

**Rating: Mature**

* * *

Jackie sat back in her uncomfortable satin covered chair and resisted the urge to turn around and play with the large ribbon that was wrapped around it. She looked out of one of the many large windows in the room and watched as snow fell slowly to the ground. The theme of a winter wedding was a new experience for Jackie.

The windows that surrounded every inch of the reception hall provided an amazing view of the snow that covered the ground and added a pristine elegance to the wedding.

Jackie was astonished by how perfectly the outside scenery matched the inside. The mostly white room was colored with small amounts of light blues and slivers. She had to admit, it was beautiful. But she still had her heart set on an outdoors, spring wedding when she got married. _If _she ever got married.

Feeling someone's eyes on her, Jackie turned slightly and met Christopher's warm smile. She was very pleased with how handsome he looked. His dark hair was well-groomed and his piercing green eyes stood out against his black suit and tie.

She thought about how difficult if not impossible it would've been to get Hyde to go with her to any wedding, let alone such an elaborate one as this.

She returned his smile and turned her attention back towards the front of the room. The best man was giving an entertaining speech about the bride and groom. Jackie wasn't sure what the speech was about, she had stopped listening minutes ago.

Once the best man and a few others made toasts, the meals were served and the cake had been cut, Jackie found herself becoming quite bored.

An older man pulled Christopher away a few minutes later and they were having a conversation across the room. And Lillian had gotten asked to dance, leaving Jackie sitting alone with two strangers.

Jackie sat with her legs crossed, her hands clasped tightly onto her right leg as she watched the people on the dance floor. She saw Chris come back to sit at the table out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Maybe during the next song."

Chris gave her a small smile and watched everyone else dance.

He suddenly snorted a laugh and shook his head. Jackie looked over at him.

"What?" she asked.

"That guy must think he's going to get lucky." he said, tilting his head towards the guy Lillian was dancing with.

"Why do you say that?"

He shrugged, "I can just tell….but he's wasting his time. Those legs are just about glued together."

Jackie turned around in her seat with wide eyes, taken aback by his words.

"I just mean, Lillian isn't like some other girls. She doesn't go around sleeping with random men." he said after seeing the look on Jackie's face.

"Oh," she replied quietly. "Well, maybe it's not like that. Maybe he was just being nice and asked her to dance."

Jackie silently wondered what sparked Christopher to say that. How did he know what Lillian's rules were regarding sex? Were the two of them really that close? Or had Christopher tried to pursue her himself once before? She quickly wiped the questions from her mind, forcing herself not to think too hard about the comment.

Chris shrugged once more and looked back out at the crowd. Jackie watched him closely as her mind wandered back to her worries.

'_Maybe he's just feeling protective of her. It makes sense considering how long they have known each other.'_

"Would you like some more champagne miss?" A voice said.

Jackie looked up at the man standing behind her and shook her head while wrinkling her nose, signaling that she had had enough.

Nosily, she listened in on the conversation of two other women that were sitting at a table near her as they discussed what to get their husbands for Christmas. Jackie quietly cursed under her breath. She had forgotten that Christmas was in less than three weeks. And she hadn't even considered whether or not she should get Christopher a present. They hadn't discussed it. But he had just recently confessed that he loved her. And she still hadn't said it back, so she figured that the least she could do was get him a nice gift.

"Jackie, are you alright?"

Jackie quickly snapped her head to her left and smiled at a slightly flushed Lillian, who had just returned from dancing.

"Yes," she replied.

"Are you having fun?"

She nodded, "It's nice."

"It is, isn't it?" Lillian said. "I was a little nervous about coming here at first, you know because of him." she pointed towards the groom with her eyes. "He invited me months ago, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to come. I thought it'd be awkward. I've never been good at doing the whole friend thing with my exes. I don't know how you do it."

Jackie smiled but said nothing back. She wasn't sure if "friend" was really the word she would use when describing what she had with Kelso, Hyde and Fez, at least not when it came to Hyde anyway. Jackie desperately wanted nothing more than for the two of them to be friends. But it just didn't seem like it was ever going to happen. If he wasn't annoyed with her, then she was pissed at him. They just couldn't get along.

They'd had plenty of fights in the past, then usually one of them would apologize to the other and they would spend the next days after having incredible make up sex. But this time was different; she had a hard time believing that they would make up this time.

The feeling of a hand lying gently on her shoulder caused Jackie snap out of thoughts and jump suddenly in her seat, almost falling backwards and colliding with Chris.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said with a grin, his hands now resting gently on her forearms. "Are you ready to go?"

Jackie nodded, trying not to show how relieved she was.

He smiled at her then turned towards Lillian. "Lil, we're leaving. Are you coming with us?"

Lillian shook her head.

"No, I'm going to stay a little longer." she said, as she stared at the man she had been dancing with earlier.

Jackie ignored the slight pinch of annoyance she felt as Chris rolled his eyes at Lillian's obvious attraction to the man. She instead smiled when he grabbed her hand and finally pulled her out of the snowy hall.

* * *

Jackie felt unbelievable sensations flow threw her when she arched her body up, they slithered inside of her, heightening the ache she felt building between her thighs.

More was all she could think when her hands grasped his shirt. More, more, more...

Wanting to feel more of her flesh under his hands, he slid her dress up higher, his rough fingers tingling over the smoothness of her skin. He tore his lips away from hers, only for a moment, to pull the flimsy fabric over her head. His mouth sought hers once more as one of his palms flattened against her back, his fingers deftly unclasping her bra and pulling it off.

Jackie managed a moan against his lips when she slid his shirt past his arms, letting it fall to the floor below them. The burning inside of her intensified, begging for release. Her hands sought every inch of his chest, grasping...exploring. Feeling the muscles ripple under her palms, Jackie leaned forward, hearing the sharp hiss from his lips as she placed her lips against the base of his throat.

He dropped his hands to the button of his pants fumbling for a moment, he cursed under his breath and tugged sharply, pleased when the material ripped and the button fell away.

A groan caught in his throat when she tilted her hips against him. He pushed himself up on the bed and caught her bottom lip in his teeth gently. Jackie felt his lips trail down her cheek to her neck and then to her shoulder. She let out a small cry when he moved downwards and pulled her sheer undergarments from her.

A flash of heat stabbed her when he slid his tongue over her. She moaned loudly and entwined his curly hair around her fingers.

"Steven," she gasped, her other gripping the side of his arm.

Suddenly she felt her hips moving against him, matching the smooth rhythm of his tongue. Her lips parted as Jackie gasped for breath. The fire built in her stomach, threatening to explode. She felt herself beginning to weaken as she gripped his hair tightly. She needed him to stop...she couldn't think… she could barely breathe…

But when she felt his tongue plunged sharply into her, her mind was suddenly wiped blank as she cried out loudly, and her eyes shut tightly as she bucked beneath him. The tremors rocked her as she fell limply against the bed.

When her eyes fluttered back open, she blinked several times, her mind wrapped in confusion as the sunlight poured inside her bedroom.

Sensing another body next to her, Jackie's lips curved into a smile as she rolled over reached for it.

She felt her heart drop along with her smile when she realized that the man lying next to her was not the one she had been expecting.

Jackie sat up slowly in her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She let out a small gasp and instinctively covered herself with the sheets when she realized that she was naked. She then let out a low moan when she became completely aware of what was going on.

Shaking her head in frustration, Jackie grabbed her nightgown from the bedside and slipped it on. She pushed the sheets aside and made her way to the bathroom.

How was it that she could make love to one man and then on the very same night have a sexy dream about another?

It seemed like her mind wanted her to be confused. Like it was doing everything on purpose, well she was sorry to tell it that she had already made her decision. She was staying with Christopher. She just needed to figure out a way to rid herself of any feelings for Hyde.

Jackie slipped off her nightie, stepped into the shower and turned on the water, letting the hot water cascade over her body.

'_I got over Michael, I can do the same with Steven.' _she told herself as she grabbed the soap. _'I just need to remember the reasons why I don't want to be with him. All of the things he's said and done…'_

Shaking her head once more and letting out a soft chuckle, Jackie turned off the water before grabbing the nearest towel hanging from the rack beside the shower and wrapped it quickly around herself.

She left the bathroom and headed back into her bedroom, she frowned when she entered and saw nothing but an empty bed and disheveled sheets.

"Good morning,"

Jackie jumped at the voice behind her, almost losing her grip on the towel covering her body.

"Christopher, you scared me!" she hissed after she turned towards him.

"I'm sorry," he said with a small frown. "I didn't realize how easily you startle… everything alright?"

"Everything's fine." she replied, with a slight coldness to her voice.

Chris's frown deepens. "Are you sure? Did I do something?" he asked with concern. "Jackie, I swear I didn't mean to frighten you."

She exhaled loudly, "I know you didn't, Christopher. I just… I didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh, well…do you want to go get something to eat before work?"

Jackie shook her head. "Lillian's picking me up and we usually get food together."

"Will I see you again tonight at least?"

She gave him a small smile and nodded.

Chris's toothy grin reappeared and he gave her small kiss on the lips. Jackie watched him as he went into her bedroom to dress.

She ignored the guilt that tugged at her heart. She wasn't sure why she was being so cold towards Chris. He hadn't done anything wrong. It wasn't his fault that she was in love with another guy.

Jackie pushed her thoughts aside and finished getting ready for work. And with her heart still heavy, tried to have a normal day.


	32. Cold Snap

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT '70S SHOW.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Cold Snap**

**Rating: Teen**

* * *

"It's freezing out here!" Lillian whined to Jackie while the two walked out of Jackie's apartment building. "Why is it so damn cold?"

Jackie stifled a giggle as she watched Lillian take baby steps towards the curb; careful not to get too much snow on her expensive boots as she walked on the icy pavement.

"I wish it would stop snowing already so they can get this stuff up." Lillian said, waving her hand towards the ground.

Jackie barely succeeded at hiding her amusement at Lillian's annoyance. She would have thought that someone with the last name _Winters_ would enjoy everything that came with the season. But Lillian felt the complete opposite way.

"I can't believe that you're leaving for a whole week." Lillian continued, "I won't have anyone to talk to, or do my last minute Christmas shopping with."

Jackie let out a relieved breath when they finally reached the street where Kelso and his car waited.

"I know, I'm sorry,"

Lillian gave a small smile. "It's okay, I know they really need you there right now." she directed her smile towards Kelso and waved politely when he stepped out of his car.

"Hey," he said, "Is that everything?" he pointed to the two bags that Jackie and Lillian carried out.

Jackie shook her head. "No, of course not, Michael, there's more inside that you need to go get."

"Fine," he huffed and hastily retreated inside after throwing the two bags in the trunk.

"Why can't I meet a guy who looks like that and will do whatever I tell him to, whenever I tell him to?" Lillian asked as she stared longingly after Kelso.

"What about that guy you met at the wedding a couple of weeks ago?"

She shrugged, "He wasn't any different than any other guy I've ever been with. Only wanted one thing…"

"Really? That sucks, but Christopher did tell me that he didn't seem right for you…maybe I should have passed that little bit info on." Jackie watched Lillian's face closely, not missing her dramatic sigh and eye roll.

"Yeah, well _Christopher_, really needs to learn how to stay out of my business." Lillian said sharply, her face quickly softened when she realized how curt she sounded.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I know Chris means well but, I get enough of that overprotective stuff from my father. I don't need it from him as well."

Jackie nodded and exhaled quietly, relieved that Lillian seemed just as annoyed by Chris's involvement in her love life as she was.

"He just thinks he knows what's best for everyone." Lillian continued to vent. "But he's not so great himself all of the time."

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked with caution.

She shook her head quickly. "It's so cold!" she said, disregarding the question and pulling her coat tighter to her body as she began to shiver.

Jackie opened her mouth to ask once more what she meant but paused when Kelso emerged from inside.

"Is this everything?" he asked hopeful about the set of luggage he carried out of the building.

"Yes, thank you Michael."

He dumped the heavy baggage into the trunk, slammed it shut and groaned while rubbing his muscles.

"Oh shut up, Michael, don't be such a baby!" Jackie snapped. "Now, will you hurry up so that we can leave? I'm going to freeze to death out here…"

"Okay, you don't have to yell at me!" Kelso exclaimed and moved around the two women. He got into his car, shutting the door firmly.

Jackie rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Lillian, who had been watching the scene with amusement.

"I'm sorry I have to leave so early, I didn't plan on it. Are you sure you're going to be able to handle everything without me?"

Lillian waved her hand dismissively. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me. You need to go help your friend_. _I understand. I know what he's going through isn't easy."

Jackie smiled and engulfed her in a tight hug and wished her a merry Christmas. She walked around Kelso's car to get into the passenger's seat, letting out an irritated breath when she saw him pouting behind the steering wheel.

It was going to be a long, long car ride.

* * *

Later, after a long period of silence from Kelso, Jackie finally gave in and turned to him.

"What's wrong with you, Michael?"

"Nothing," he mumbled.

Jackie let out an unconcerned noise. "Fine, don't tell me. I don't care."

"You embarrassed me!" he suddenly blurted.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I embarrassed you?"

"Yes,"

"I embarrassed you?" she repeated. "How?"

"You were screaming at me and bossing me around in front of your hot friend earlier."

"So?"

"_So_," he replied in a mocking tone. "You know I've been after Leanne for a long time now."

Jackie shook her head in exasperation. "Her name is Lillian, and you have not been 'after' her, Michael. You've only met her like four times and you barely even talked to her."

"I have to." Kelso grumbled.

"Whatever, Michael, none of that matters. You know that all you want is to do it with her once and then you're never going to talk to her again." she snarled.

"Yeah…what's wrong with that?" he asked dumbly.

"_What's wrong with that_ is that Lillian is really the only friend I have here and I would like to keep it that way." she replied. "Besides, you really need to make up your mind. One minute you're saying you're going to get back together with Brooke and then the next you're taking some whore home with you. You don't know what you want."

"Me? What about you?" Kelso retorted loudly.

"What about me?"

"You and Hyde! You two have been going back and forth with each other ever since you left Point Place."

Jackie paused, unable to develop a comeback. She knew he was right, although she wouldn't admit it.

"Steven and I have had lots of the problems in the past, yes. But considering the current circumstances, I think we can get over it all and move on."

"Yeah, until you and Hyde decide to do it again." Kelso muttered under his breath.

Jackie felt her face reddening, a bit of embarrassment mixing in with her anger. "No, that's not going to happen, Michael. I'm with Christopher now, and that would be cheating. That's something you do. I, on the other hand, do not."

Kelso bit his tongue and sat quietly, knowing there was no point in arguing any further with her. He wouldn't win, he never did. And Jackie sat silently questioning her own words.

She could remember having sex with Hyde multiple times since she and Chris had begun dating. _But we hadn't become serious yet. Right? _

Jackie convinced herself that they hadn't and that the fact made a difference. It had to, because she wasn't a cheater. She wouldn't allow herself to be.

* * *

Hyde spent the past few days in complete misery. He'd been pleased when he walked into the Forman's house and found it empty. He was sick of everyone feeling sorry for him, he didn't need their pity.

He sat down at the Forman's kitchen table and buried his face in his hands. He wasn't sure where everybody was, but he didn't really care. With no one there giving him sympathetic looks and constantly asking him if he was okay, he could finally sit in peace and quiet and think.

Hyde wasn't sure why everyone was making such a big deal about everything. So what if his mom was in the hospital? He hadn't seen the women in years, she abandoned him. And she had made it very clear that she didn't care about him.

But now that she was sick, everyone suddenly expected him to be sad and depressed. Nothing had changed for him; he still felt the same way about Edna as he had before finding out about her illness. He just didn't understand why no one could accept that.

His head snapped up when he heard the sliding door open and watched Mrs. Forman appear with two large paper bags full of groceries in her arms. Hyde jumped to his feet and hurried to take the heavy bags from her arms.

"Thank you, Steven." she said with a smile. She turned and closed the door, shivering as the cold air from outside passed by her. Taking off her coat, she watched with interest as Hyde began to pull the items out of the bag and put them away.

Smiling gently, she laid her coat on the counter and reached out, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do that, Steven; I can take care of it."

He stiffened only slightly under her touch and placed a few cans on the counter. "It's okay, Mrs. Forman. I can help, I want to."

She gave another smile and began to help him unload the bags.

"Is all of this food for tonight?" he asked.

Kitty nodded, "Michael and Jackie should be here soon. I wanted to make sure that I have enough food, I'm sure they haven't been eating as much as they should."

Hyde said nothing and he felt his palms begin to sweat upon hearing Jackie's name. Had Mrs. Forman told her about his mom? She must have, why else would Jackie be coming four days before Christmas Eve?

He didn't want to acknowledge that he was nervous to see her again. He wanted to be able to say that he didn't care that she was coming, that he was just going to avoid her as much as possible. But he knew he couldn't and as much as it pained him to admit it, he knew he owed her an apology.

After their last argument on Thanksgiving Day, Hyde thought about what he'd said to her. And as hard as he tried not to, he couldn't help but to feel bad. He was mad at her, but calling her a bitch probably wasn't the best response.

He didn't find pleasure in hurting Jackie's feelings, but he just didn't know how to censor himself. He never had. When he was angry about something, he made it known, even if it meant using harsh words.

He finished helping Kitty put everything away and sat back down. For a moment, Hyde felt relaxed, sitting at the kitchen table, with Mrs. Forman bustling around him and preparing dinner. He jerked when she suddenly let out a happy squeal, looking to see what made her so excited, Hyde frowned when he saw Kelso's car in the driveway.

Kitty smiled widely when Jackie walked through the door and she pulled her into a hug as Kelso walked in a few seconds later struggling to carry some bags. He dropped the bags onto the floor and accepted one of Kitty's bear hugs, then turned his attention to Jackie.

"Can you help me get the rest of the stuff?"

Jackie shook her head, "No, you'll get rest of it." she sighed when he just stared at her. "Michael, do you know how cold it is? I'm not going back out there."

Kelso rolled his eyes and complained, but proceeded to his car to get the rest of her things.

"You two are here earlier than I thought you'd be. I bet you're hungry" Kitty said, she quickly checked the time and sighed. "I only just started dinner…sit down and I'll make you two a snack."

Jackie gave a small laugh. "No, that's okay Mrs. Forman. I think we can wait." Her breath quickened slightly when she felt Hyde's eyes on her.

Kitty eyed Jackie and held her at arm's length, looking her up and down. "Are you sure? Have you been eating?"

Jackie smiled, recognizing the motherly tone. "Yes, ma'am,"

Kitty gave her a doubtful look, but nodded. "Alright,"

As Mrs. Forman went back to cooking, Jackie stood awkwardly, still feeling Hyde's eyes on her. She took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey, Jackie." he replied, glancing over his shoulder at Kitty, who seemed oblivious to the tension sparking between them.

"How are you? Are you…okay?"

Hyde shrugged off the aggravation from hearing that question for what seemed like 100th time that week and nodded. Rubbing the nape of his neck, he moved slightly to allow Jackie to sit her purse in the chair next to him. He silently scolded himself for thinking about how great she smelled as she stood next to him.

After an awkward moment of silence, Jackie gave him a tight smile and backed away. "I should go help Michael bring the rest of my stuff in. It is really cold outside."

Hyde's eyes began to wander down her body as she walked away when he remembered where he was and who he was with.

This is what he was afraid of; this was why he wanted to keep his distance. That raw sexual attraction and desire he felt towards her was surfacing again and he couldn't figure out how to control it. But if he could find out a way to get over it maybe…just maybe, they could become friends again.

But as he watched Jackie as she picked up the smallest, lightest bag in the car, leaving the rest for Kelso and shake her hair behind her shoulders. He had a feeling that he was going to fail miserably.

* * *

**A/N: Questions or comments? Review or PM and I'll be happy to respond. **  
**Thanks for reading!  
**

**PS- I hope everyone had a happy 4th! :)**


	33. At Ease

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT '70S SHOW.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: At Ease**

**Rating: Teen**

**A/N- I'm here guys. I know it's been about a month since I've updated and I really am sorry, but you know, sometimes life gets in the way and I can't always devote as much time towards my fic as I would like. But nonetheless I am here and just as I promised will not abandon this story. So here's a chapter (albeit a short one), and please forgive me if it's a bit "off" I literally haven't had a day off from work in over 3 weeks and I am very tired. Hopefully it isn't that bad…Enjoy! **

* * *

After finally freeing themselves from Mrs. Forman's motherly embraces and easing all concerns of taking proper care of themselves, Jackie and Kelso were able to sneak away to the basement per Hyde's request .

And she wasn't sure what led to his sudden change in attitude towards her, but Jackie found it best not to bring up their last encounter. If he was willing to forget and let everything go then so was she.

_Not that he has anything to be mad about. _Jackie thought as Hyde passed her a fresh, perfectly rolled joint.

With the way things ended during her last visit, she thought coming back and facing Hyde would be just as awkward it had always been. However as she sat in the Forman's basement, Jackie was surprised by how relaxed she actually felt.

But soon she was trying to catch her breath after a sudden harsh coughing fit and she felt her face heat with embarrassment as she looked over Hyde who stared at her with an amused grin.

"What?" she snapped.

He took the burning joint from her, his grin growing wider. "What the hell was that for?"

"I haven't done this in a few months, so…just give me a minute."

Hyde nodded slowly. "So, I'm guessing your new friends don't like to, you know…do anything fun?"

Jackie ignored the comment and only looked at him.

"What do you do in Chicago anyway, Jackie?" he asked.

"I'll tell you what she does. She tells people who they can and can't do it with and then makes them carry around all of her stupid, heavy bags!" Kelso interjected before Jackie had a chance to answer.

Jackie exhaled a long, aggravated breath and turned her head to look at him. "Michael! Will you shut up about that already? You're not even staying here. You only came to bring me and you're leaving tonight because you have to work. You could go do it with Lillian a billion times and I wouldn't even know. She's not going to sleep with you, but go ahead and try. I don't care anymore; I just need you to stop talking about it!"

Kelso, pleased with Jackie's partial permission to sleep with her friend, sat back with his usual goofy grin.

"Who's Lillian?" Hyde asked,

"The girl that owns the store I'm helping with. You've met her before."

He knitted his eyebrows while he thought, then opened his mouth and let out a slow "Oh, yeah." as he remembered.

"That's the dark-haired chick you're always hanging around? What the hell do you want with her Kelso? She seems like just as much of an uptight, control freak than Jackie is, only a little taller." Hyde said with a smile.

"Exactly!" Kelso shouted towards Hyde while Jackie glared at him. "Those girls are the best; they try to act like they're not into freaky stuff, like they're too good for it. But they secretly love it." he said, tearing into nearby bag of chips. "Just like you, Jackie." He added.

"What?" she scoffed.

Kelso rolled his eyes and smiled widely. "Come on, Jackie. Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. You're wild in bed sometimes, isn't she Hyde?"

Jackie's already rosy cheeks flushed even more, while she watched Hyde deliver a hard punch to Kelso's arm.

"Ah! What'd you do that for?" he whined.

"Because, you're bein' a dillhole."

Kelso sat quietly as he nursed his sore arm.

"Thanks," Jackie said to Hyde with a smile.

He nodded in reply. "But he is right though."

"Steven!" she hissed in surprise.

Hyde shrugged with a grin. "He is,"

* * *

Once back upstairs, Jackie smiled as she noticed a bright mane of blonde hair bouncing around the Forman's temporarily empty kitchen.

"Donna! What are you doing here?"

The former redhead smiled slightly as she watched Jackie. "I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"It's almost Christmas, and you know, everything that's going on with Steven's mom."

Donna nodded, "Yeah, I know. Sucks doesn't it?"

"Yes," Jackie replied quietly.

"I'm kind of shocked to see you here. You almost never visit anymore. "

"Look, I'm sorry that I don't come around as often. I've been busy."

Donna cocked her head to the side and studied Jackie. Her arms crossed against her chest. "Really? Busy doing what, Jackie? Treating Hyde like crap or ignoring the rest of us?"

Jackie closed her mouth against the sharp retort and only looked at her. She breathed in deeply for a moment before she spoke. "I haven't been ignoring any of you, Donna. And I'm going to talk to Steven."

"When?"

"Soon," Jackie sighed. "Not that I owe you any explanations. What goes on between Steven and I is our business, not yours."

Donna uncrossed her arms and waved her finger in Jackie's face. "Stop being such a bitch, Jackie."

She swatted her hand away in annoyance. "Don't call me a bitch Donna! I don't know what you've heard, but Steven and I are fine. Yes, we've had a rough couple of months but I think things are getting better now."

Donna's face softened only slightly. "Ok."

A second later, Mrs. Forman appeared in the kitchen. "Donna!" she cried happily, engulfing her in warm embrace.

Before she could speak, Kitty was leading her and Jackie both into the center of the madness. She handed Jackie a bowl of salad and turned her towards the dining area. And for the next hour it was a nothing but smiles, greetings, laughs and hearty conversations. It was louder than Jackie could ever remember. With eight people, the noise and the constant passing of food would have been enough to give Jackie a permanent headache. But unsurprisingly, she felt right at home…almost completely at ease.

She missed hearing Kitty's infamous laugh, and Red calling everyone "dumbass", Fez's perverted comments, Kelso's nonsensical ones, Eric's ranting about 'Star Wars'. She felt more comfortable at that very moment than she had in months.

Beside her, Hyde was feeling somewhat different. The accidental sliding of Jackie's leg up against his own nearly caused him to choke on his food more than once.

Once dinner was over, Hyde, along with a few others began to help clear the table. When stepping into the kitchen he practically collided with Jackie, almost dropping all of the dishes he held.

"Sorry," he muttered, beginning to walk past her.

"Hey," she said suddenly, placing her hand on his arm to keep him from moving past her.

He pulled away from her and stepped into the kitchen, placing the dishes on the counter and slumping against it to finally face her.

"So…have you seen you're mom yet?" she asked.

"No," he grunted.

Jackie could hear the irritation in his voice and opted not to bring up his mother at that exact moment.

"When do I get to see your apartment?" she asked changing the subject.

Hyde stared at her and thought hard about his next words before he carefully spoke them.

"Well, I know it's gettin' kinda late…but, if you want, I can take you there now and show you." He questioned slowly. "I'll bring you back here right after; I'm just not sure if I'll have any other time to do it…" he added quickly upon seeing the wary look on Jackie's face. "But only if you want to, we don't have to go if you don't want."

Jackie laughed, shaking her head. "Steven, its fine. We can go now. I'll go get my coat."

"Oh," Hyde mumbled, allowing himself a quick glimpse of her body when she walked away from him. But his mind was racing as he quickly regretted his actions. If she went home with him… the two of them would be in his apartment, near his bedroom…alone. He wasn't sure if he could control himself in that situation. But what really scared him, was that he wasn't really sure if he even wanted too.


	34. On The Brink

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT '70S SHOW.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: On The Brink **

**Rating: Teen**

* * *

Jackie's heart was racing at the prospect of being alone with Hyde, and she had to wait several moments after they arrived before entering behind him into the small building.

"So, this is where you moved to?" she asked breathlessly, glancing around the tight hallway.

He looked at her suspiciously and nodded. "Yeah,"

Breathing rapidly, Jackie followed as he led them down the hall and to his door. Silently, she scolded herself for agreeing to come there with him.

_We can't ever be alone together for two even minutes without tearing each other's clothes off…but that doesn't mean we shouldn't at least try._

If the two of them being friends was ever going to be successful, they had to learn how to sit in a room with one another and ignore all of their sexual urges.

With the tension only intensifying in her body, Jackie stumbled over her own feet as she walked, nearly collided with Hyde who had stopped at the door. He steadied her with his arms with an amused look and turned silently to open the door.

"This is it," he said dryly, stepping inside and turning on a few lamps, adding light to the room. When Jackie didn't follow he paused to turn around and look at her.

"Are you coming in or not?"

Jackie swallowed, still a bit flushed from their quick encounter but followed him inside. She wasn't exactly sure why she felt so nervous. He'd show her the apartment, they would talk for a few minutes, and then he'd take her back to the Forman's. One, two, three…simple as that.

"It's not much, but I guess I couldn't really stay in the basement forever so, I got this." he explained, noticing her glancing around the room.

"Oh," Jackie said quietly as she took off her coat. "It's nice…it's kind of dark and…empty, not very furnished."

Hyde shrugged nonchalantly. "That's how I like it."

Jackie smiled with a small chuckle, causing fire to shoot directly to Hyde's loins. She nodded and continued to look around. "I can't believe I haven't been here yet."

"How could you? You don't come around much anymore." he commented, watching as her eyes shifted away from his, a hint of guilt crossing over her face.

"I know, everyone has made sure to remind me of that." Jackie responded with Donna's same words from only moments ago running through her head.

He shrugged again. "Well it's true. It seems like you only come here when you think you have to."

Jackie cackled loudly. "Really? Is that what you think?"

"Yeah, you only come on holidays, and you probably wouldn't even be here right now if…" he paused, quickly rethinking his words. "Look, I just think you could try to come around more often. It's bad enough that you just picked up and left without saying goodbye to anyone, the least you could do is—"

"Stop it, Steven." she interjected sharply.

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to make me feel badly for leaving." she said firmly. "Because I don't. I know it wasn't right of me to leave without telling someone, but how could I have told anyone? How could I have told you after we…after we had that night. You still would've been pissed either way, Steven."

Hyde frowned at her before turning away to look down at the floor.

"But I'm not sorry that I left. I had to; I had to figure out what I wanted. It's a good thing that I left; even if I wasn't doing it for the right reasons at first…I'm really happy now, and I just wish that _you_ and everyone else could be happy for me." she exhaled and waited for a response that never came. "Steven?"

When he only closed his mouth tightly and continued to look away from her in silence, Jackie threw her hands up in despair. "I swear, I don't know why I even try with you. This was a mistake; I should not have come here. I don't know why I thought we could ever be friends again. We weren't really friends before we started going out, were we? I'm going to go; I'll find my own way back to the Forman's house."

Her breathing heavy, Jackie took a step back, her cheeks flushed with anger. Hyde watched her with slightly wide eyes, surprise and shame mirroring them. When she grabbed her coat and turned to walk away, He snapped to attention and quicky grabbed her arm.

"Jackie, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean for it to come off like I'm trying to make you feel guilty. I just, I think you should try to come around a little bit more. None of us ever get to see you."

She really wanted to stay livid at him, and damn it, she tried. But she could see the sincerity in his eyes and felt the frigid tension in her body melt away.

"So," she sighed with a small playful smile. "Are you saying that you've missed me?"

"No," he barked defensively. "I'm just gettin' tired of everyone else whining that you're never here. Mrs. Forman crying that all of 'babies' are leaving her, and Fez saying that he wants his 'beautiful goddess' to come back, it's making me sick."

Jackie let out small laugh and made herself comfortable in a nearby chair. "Even if I wanted to come by every week, I wouldn't have much of a way to get here."

"Maybe you should think about getting your own car." Hyde said from beside her. "Then you wouldn't have to depend on everyone else to take you places."

Jackie nodded slowly. "Yeah, maybe."

An uncomfortable moment of silence passed as Jackie looked off into space seeming to be in deep thought while Hyde watched her. He cleared his throat loudly to catch her attention. "It's late, why don't you just sleep here and I'll take you back in the morning?"

At that moment Jackie stifled a yawn, as if his words suddenly caused her to lose all of her energy. She knew that it wasn't a smart idea to stay, it wasn't part of the plan, but she wasn't it the mood to make an argument about it.

"Okay," she said. "I guess that's fine."

Hyde nodded, standing awkwardly for several seconds before speaking. "Uh, go ahead and sleep in my bed. I'll sleep out here." He said, pointing in the direction of his bedroom.

Jackie shook her head quickly declining. "No, Steven. I can sleep out here; you get in your bed."

Hyde let out an irritated sigh. "You can sleep in my bed. It's not a big deal, okay?"

"But, Steven—"

"Damn, Jackie! Will you just go get in the bed?"

Slightly taken aback by the tone in his voice, Jackie got up slowly, whispered an harsh "fine" and "goodnight" and walked towards his room.

Entering Hyde's bedroom was an odd feeling. It was gloomy and bare like the rest of the apartment, but it smelled familiar. And although she had never been in his room herself, Jackie wondered what kind of and how many girls had. A twinge of jealously heaved in her chest at the thought of another girl with Hyde, but she quickly pushed it aside as she tossed off her shoes and climbed into his bed, soon giving in to the sleep that beckoned her.

* * *

Jackie felt ridiculous sneaking into the Forman's house at 6am that morning. After all it wasn't like she had anything to hide. She and Hyde hadn't done anything wrong. Although she assumed Christopher wouldn't be too pleased to know that they'd been alone in his home together.

But from what she could tell so far, no one seemed to notice she'd been gone. She made it through breakfast without any questioning. Everyone seemed to be going about their normal routines.

"Okay, finished." Jackie said to Donna as they sat in her bedroom. She'd convinced Donna let her give her a makeover with her new knowledge and skills in cosmetics. Jackie grinned eagerly and handed her a small mirror. "Look,"

Donna gave an amused smiled as she looked at her reflection, faintly impressed with Jackie's work. "Okay, I guess I do look really hot." she confessed.

"See!" Jackie squealed. "And you could be this pretty everyday if you actually tried…not as pretty as me of course, but close." She said only half joking.

Donna frowned, "Gee thanks, Jackie"

Jackie smiled, choosing to ignore the obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"So, where's Hyde?" Donna asked casually.

Jackie shrugged. "I don't know, maybe he's at the record store or something." She began to put her materials back in her makeup case when she felt Donna's eyes on her.

"What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, I just think it's a little weird you don't know where he is. I mean, you did sleep with him last night. I figured he would've told you where he was going after he brought you back here."

Jackie looked away from her and continued to pack up her items. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jackie, I saw you!" Donna shouted, she lowered her voice to a whisper to avoid being overheard by anyone. "I saw you sneaking in here early this morning. What's wrong with you? You know better than to be alone with him!"

Rolling her eyes, Jackie turned to her and leaned in closely. "Donna, Steven and I did not have sex last night!" she said in a hushed tone, glancing in doors direction to ensure that her voice was unheard.

"Then what were you doing?"

"He took me to his apartment so I could see it. I've never been there before. It got late, and I stayed the night in a separate room from him. There was no flirting or inappropriate touching." She exhaled deeply, and lowered her head to play with her hands. "Look, I know that I hurt him…that I hurt all of you, but I'm trying really hard to make it all better. Steven needs me to be his friend right now, so that's what I'm trying to do."

Donna eyed her with uncertainty but nodded. "Alright,"

Jackie shifted uncomfortably. "So, Steven still hasn't said anything about his mom?"

"Have you met Hyde? Of course he hasn't."

"This has got to stop. He needs to learn how to talk to us."

She shrugged, "I know. We all know. But we can't push him to open up to us, Jackie."

Jackie bit her lip softly, running her hand through her hair. "Maybe we should take him out for a couple of drinks."

"So what, you want to liquor Hyde up enough so he'll spill all his emotions out to us?" Donna asked uneasily.

"Well, it couldn't hurt." Jackie snapped defensively, crossing her slim arms across her chest. "I'm not saying trick him or anything but-"

"What do you call it then?"

"But," Jackie continued, ignoring the tone in her voice, "we have to get through to him. He won't open up to us; he won't go see his mother. I can't think of anything else to do. How much longer are we all going to have to sit through his brooding? If we knew what he was feeling, we could help."

"Jackie, when people drink it doesn't mean they'll automatically start chattering away. Sometimes when people drink they get quiet, or tired, or angry. Hyde may not even want to go out with us."

"It never hurts to try, does it?" she asked, her eyes filling with weariness and concern.

Donna sighed; her expression flickered with doubt. "It's not a good idea."

Jackie smiled sadly, "I know it's not. But it's not good for him to keep his feelings bottled up all the time either."

"Well, what can we do? Don't worry Jackie, he'll be fine."

Jackie fell silent for a moment as she watched Donna continue to admire herself in the mirror. "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

Later that night, Jackie sat alone in the unusually quiet basement expect for the occasional noise from upstairs.

Donna, Fez, and Eric were out wandering the town; they'd wanted her to come along, but she instead opted to stay tucked inside the warmth of the Forman's house, watching Christmas programs.

She had trouble concentrating on the TV at first, with her mind wandering to Hyde. But soon she found herself so wrapped up in the show, that she didn't hear the basement door open.

Hyde watched her from the doorway, coughed suddenly and watched as she jumped with a gasp. Her eyes found his and she lifted a hand to her chest.

"Steven. You scared me to death..."

"Sorry," Hyde said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's all right." Jackie swallowed and wondered if her face was indeed the beet red she imagined it to be.

"Where is everybody?"

"Out, they didn't drag you along with them?"

He shook his head. "So, you're just gonna sit here all night?"

"Um, I don't know. Do you wanna play chess?" she asked, pointing to the chess set beside her.

He gave her a curious look. "Chess?"

Biting her lip thoughtfully, and nodded. "Yeah, why not? Just promise me you won't be a sore loser."

Hyde's smile came quickly. "No way."

Thirty minutes later, Jackie was watching Hyde study the chess board closely and she held back a smile when he began tapping his fingers against the wood slowly.

"You know it's going to be Christmas already by the time you make your move," she pointed out.

He lifted his gaze to glare at her, though she saw the hint of a smile before he lowered his gaze back to the board. His hand moved in two quick fluid motions before he lifted his arms in victory.

"Checkmate."

"What? That's not possible!" Jackie leaned forward and observed the board closely before letting out a frustrated sigh. "But you suck at games, I always win."

"Hey, you only win because you always cheat."

"I do not cheat!" Jackie crossed her arms and pouted, causing Hyde to laugh.

He watched her closely for moment as she cleaned up the chess pieces. "So, uh, I was going to...well I was thinking about…I wanted to visit my mom."

Jackie turned quickly, a look of surprise on her face. "Really? That's wonderful, Steven. When?"

"Well, now I guess," Hyde said, running a hand through his coiled hair.

"It's getting a kind of late," Jackie replied, "Are you sure?"

"Well, I figure it's late so not many people will be there...I don't really want to be noticed." Hyde saw her nod in understanding and he shifted nervously. "Uh, I-I know you don't really know her but, you could come with me…if you want."

She watched him thoughtfully before the tension inside of her softened. She could do this for him. It was a simple act of friendship. Things didn't have to be awkward between them. At least not at the moment.

"Yes, I'll come with you," she said quietly, watching the subtle relief spark in his eyes as he gave her a thankful smile. "Just give me a couple minutes."

* * *

**A/N: So I don't think I did too badly. It's only been a week since the last chapter. I've taken the week of my birthday off (it's tomorrow, the 7****th****) so I'm hoping I can get another chapter out by the end of the week. **

**Thanks for reading. If you have the time, a review would be very much appreciated. **


	35. Share Another's Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT '70S SHOW.**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Share Another's Sorrow**

* * *

At that instant, Hyde realized how much he hated hospitals. The gray walls and linoleum floors, along with the constant reminders of blood and death. The doctors and nurses rarely smiled, their eyes tired and distant. If he wasn't there having a good laugh after someone fell off of the water tower or injured themselves as a result of a harmless "burn", Hyde made his best efforts to avoid them.

Now he sat in an uncomfortable solid chair, with his head hung and his eyes focusing intently on the tiny scuffs on the floor as Jackie talked quietly with the nurse on duty a few feet away.

When Mrs. Forman first explained to him that his mother was unconscious, he hadn't been shocked. He'd figured she was only intoxicated and needed to sleep it off. It wouldn't have been the first time somebody found her sprawled out on the floor of some random place. But after a few days passed and she was still in hospital care, he realized it was serious.

"Steven?"

Hyde's eyes snapped up as he jerked back in his seat. Jackie pulled her hand away and studied him with concern. "Are you alright?"

He swallowed quickly and nodded. "Are they going to let us see her?"

She glanced back behind her shoulder before giving him a small smile. "The nurse is going to check with her doctor to make sure it's okay. But I'm pretty sure they will."

Jackie sat next to Hyde and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Are you sure you want to?"

He nodded and rubbed his forehead. "I guess…I kind of have to, don't I?"

She tilted her head slightly, eyes narrowed in confusion. "No, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, Steven. You don't owe that woman anything, and no one would blame you if you just walked out of here right now."

"I know that, Jackie." Hyde snarled impatiently, giving an apologetic look after. "I just want to see her, so I can say that I did it. And then maybe you and everyone else will leave me the hell alone about."

Jackie looked uncertain but nodded then sat back, picking up the newspaper that someone had forgotten on the small wooden table beside them. She let her eyes wander over the front page.

"The news is so boring." she sighed.

Hyde leaned over and scanned the headline quickly and sat back with a huff. "You can't trust that crap, Jackie. The government controls the news. It's all lies. They just come up with little stories to distract you, so you won't find out about what they're really doing."

"What are they really doing?" she asked, humoring him with a small smile.

"Everything you think they're not doing! How many times do I have to keep telling you that?"

Jackie shook her head and flipped open the paper. "Any day I go to the hotel, someone always brings me a newspaper, while I wait." She made a sound in her throat. "I swear, as gigantic as that place is, you would think they'd have at least one Cosmo lying around."

"What hotel?" Hyde asked apathetically.

"Christopher's hotel, he owns a hotel. Well, I guess he doesn't really own the hotel, but he's in charge of it." she said proudly.

"Rich, bastard. " Hyde muttered, rolling his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

Jackie tore her eyes away from the editorial and glanced up at him. "What?"

"Nothing...I wanna know when that damn nurse is going to be back."

Jackie studied him suspiciously, but didn't answer as she went back to reading the article.

Several moments of silence passed and Hyde clasped his hands together, occasionally looking at Jackie to see if she was still occupied.

"You've been going out with that guy for a while now." Hyde noted, his eyes wandering around the gray hallway uncomfortably.

Jackie shot him a quick glance. "Yes,"

"So, I guess you must like him then?" He was avoiding her eyes, trying to feign indifference.

"Things would be kind of awkward if I didn't." Jackie chuckled. "But, yeah. I do like him. I think it's going well."

They sat in silence for a few more moments when she noticed Hyde beginning to tap his foot impatiently while he searched for the missing nurse with his eyes.

Jackie turned to look at Hyde with a small smile. "You know Steven; I was surprised when you asked me to come here with you. But I'm glad that you did, I want to help—"

"I didn't ask you to come with me, Jackie." Hyde interrupted quickly. "I told you that I was coming and offered to bring you along. But I didn't beg you to come. I don't need a support group."

Jackie frowned, confused by his sudden anger. "I know that, Steven. I just meant—"

"Is that the only reason that you came here? To pity me?"

Before she could reply, the nurse had approached them with a somber smile. "You can go..."

Jackie thanked her and stood before following Hyde down the hallway towards Edna's room. Hyde's pace slowed considerably the closer they got to the door.

She slowed down beside him and reached out to touch his arm. "We don't have to—"

"It's fine," Hyde said, rolling back his shoulders to ease some of the tension.

Jackie gave him a supportive smile and reached out to push open the door to Edna's room. Hyde walked inside slowly, swallowing the immediate lump that formed in his throat.

Edna lay, unmoving, in her hospital bed. Her hair loose around her pale face, it was still brown, but had several streaks of silver through the strands.

Hyde thought, briefly, about turning and running out, but he felt Jackie's fingers wrap around his and he found himself moving forward to the edge of her bed. He let out a deep, steady breath, but didn't move.

"Do you want me to leave?" Jackie asked quietly beside him. She felt him squeeze her hand tightly as he shook his head.

"What...I mean; do they know when she'll wake up?"

"The nurse said they're not sure yet. I think they're still trying to figure out exactly what's wrong with her. They think it has to do with the alcohol, but they aren't a hundred percent sure yet." Jackie frowned.

"Yeah, that's what Mrs. Forman said…what the hell are these doctors for if they can't even give a simple diagnosis?"

"I don't think she's fully in a coma exactly, the nurse said she goes in and out of consciousness, but she said not to try and wake her."

Hyde sighed, pulled his hand away from hers and turned away quickly. Startled, Jackie followed him out into the hallway, closing the door quietly behind her.

He sat in the one of the chairs across the hall and hung his head in exhaustion. Jackie sat beside him and reluctantly rubbed the palm of her hand over his back. She felt him stiffen slightly before relaxing under her hand.

"Do you know why I took so long to come here?"

She watched him lift his head to look at her as she slowly shook her head. "It's hard to see someone you love hurt—"

"I thought I wouldn't feel anything." he interrupted, shifting his gaze to Edna's closed door. "I thought I would come here and feel nothing."

"Steven…"

"That's how I always am. I've gotten used to it." He turned to look at her again. "My life's a lot easier when I just don't care."

She let her hand drop to her lap and studied him with sympathetic eyes. "I know you don't mean that."

"Don't be stupid, Jackie." He leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees. "You, of all people, know how I can be. How I am."

"You aren't that way on purpose." she insisted, continuing on when he sighed. "You're hurting, and it's just how you cope. But I know you don't mean to be that way."

He stood abruptly, cutting her off before she could reach out to touch him, his voice dripping with self-hatred. "How can you defend me, when I haven't done anything but treat you horribly and use you for sex this past year?"

Her cheeks flushing with anger, Jackie pushed herself off the chair until she was standing in front of Hyde. "You have not been using me for sex, I knew what was happening each one of those times…and I wanted to do it."

He ignored her and turned away, sitting angrily back in his chair.

Hyde was silent for several moments, his eyes avoiding hers as he considered. "That night, the night before you left, when we… you said…you said you loved me."

She took a deep breath to steady her hands. "I did say that."

"Yeah, so…why?"

"Why did I tell you that I loved you?"

"Yeah, did you really mean it? Or was it some sort of spur-of-the-moment thing? Did you only say it because I said it?" He asked her, watching the storms clear in her eyes as she sat back down and watched him carefully.

"I can't believe you could even ask me that question, Steven."

Hyde shook his head in disbelief. "Why not?"

"After the time we spent together. After the things we said to each other, the things we went through, how could you ever question my feelings for you?" The anger was slipping away now, replaced by a cold wedge of hurt. He didn't answer her, but continued to study her with silent eyes, his mouth drawn tightly.

"I did love you." she insisted. "And I was always there for you, when you needed me, and when you wanted me. Then and even now."

"I never asked you—"

"Even now," she repeated firmly. "I'm here because you needed me to be here. Even if you don't want to admit it."

"But the things I've said and done to you...you should hate me."

"I want to hate you..." Jackie said with a small chuckle. "I want to hate you so much it almost hurts, but I don't. I can't."

Hyde looked away from her silently; head down and his shoulders slumped.

"You don't have to say anything, Steven." she replied for him. "But don't ever question what I felt for you again. A slap in the face would probably be less insulting." She let out a weary sigh as she stood up. "I'm going to go wait outside for you, take your time. Come out when you're ready."

Hyde bit his tongue to keep from calling after her when she grabbed her coat, turned and walked quickly and quietly down the hallway. He could do nothing but watch until she disappeared out the doors.

He lifted his hand to rub the throbbing ache in his forehead and resisted the strong urge to kick something. Instead he turned towards the door that led into Edna's room, and taking a shaky deep breath, he pushed it open and stepped inside, letting it shut softly after him.

* * *

**A/N- Depressing? Yeah, I know. But you should just expect that from me by now. Anyway, I think I did okay this week, two chapters... and I really hope everyone liked them both.**

*** Questions or comments? Please review and I'll be happy to respond to them. Come on, it's right on the bottom. : )**


	36. Snowbound

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT '70S SHOW.**

* * *

**A/N- First, let me say that this is a pretty weak chapter. I'm aware of this. But it's just kind of my way of letting everyone know I'm still here. And not only am I here, but I've got a severe case of laryngitis, :( and I am NOT having fun. I've had it for about a week and a half now, but it wasn't as bad before as it is now. My doctor says it should go away in another week, two weeks tops, as long as I rest and try not to talk too much. Unfortunately, I'm kind of useless at both of my jobs if I'm having trouble speaking, so I'm mostly stuck at home until I can speak without being in pain. But fortunately for this fic my voice isn't needed to type…unless I'm swearing at my computer because it isn't working properly. **

_**Anyway… **_**my point in telling the story is that I should have another and hopefully more interesting chapter up very soon and a couple more right after that, so look out for them. Until then, I hope you guys enjoy this one :-) **

**Chapter 36: Snowbound**

* * *

Snow fell lazily, barely dusting the parking lot of Point Place's shopping mall as it fell from the sky. The cold pavement was illuminated by the street lights as the sun began to set. Inside females from all over the community descended on the place, laughing and gossiping with cheerful spirit from the past holiday still flowing through them. Heels click-clacked against the tile floors as they struggled to carry the many colorful shopping bags in their hands that were full of items they'd gotten in exchange for that thoughtful, but not quite their taste present from the day before.

Jackie was among them of course, but she wasn't laughing or gossiping. She was desperately trying to make the time pass until she went back to Chicago. Sometimes Jackie forgot that she was only visiting and her friends couldn't spend every moment with her. They had their own lives and responsibilities to attend to. And with the holiday over, she felt particularly abandoned while they did exactly that.  
Determined to make the best of the situation, she decided to partake in a bit of retail therapy. Usually a new pair of shoes was always enough to brighten her mood. But this time it just didn't seem to be working.

Glancing as casually as she could at her watch, she sighed. She'd only been in the mall for forty minutes. And she told herself she would stay for two hours at least. She couldn't go to Formans. If she stayed holed up for one more afternoon she was sure to go crazy. Instead Jackie walked slowly browsing the display windows and stopped when she noticed a posh looking mens clothing store. The display mannequins were covered in attire she knew her beau Christopher, to wear quite often. She still wasn't sure if they were giving each other gifts as the subject never came up. But eager to spend some money, Jackie figured there was no harm in getting him something anyway, just to be safe.

"You look like you're having some deep thoughts about something." A male voice said from behind her. Startled she turned quickly; the air whooshed out of her lungs when she collided into the man. She yelped and fell back as he stumbled only slightly.

"Shit! I'm sorry," he began, leaning down to help her pick up the bags that had fallen from her fingers. A small group of shoppers had stopped to watch them as Jackie sat up with a huff. An enormous amount of insults on her tongue, ready to deliver them to the person who'd caused her to fall on her behind. But her offenses quickly trailed off as she looked up into Hyde's eyes.

"Sorry," he apologized again. "Why do you scare so easily?"

She mumbled something in reply and took the bag from his fingers before standing.

"Jackie…" Anything else he had wanted to say seemed to get lost in his throat as he looked at her. Her brunette hair was loose and flowing over her shoulders and her face had very little makeup. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a snug emerald sweater underneath her unbuttoned coat. The black heeled boots she wore brought her almost eye level to him. She looked beautiful, if a bit distressed.

"I shouldn't have turned around so quickly," Jackie said quietly, readjusting the bags she had been carrying.

"No, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that, it's my fault," he insisted, wondering where all the fury he had been feeling towards her days before had gone. He had blamed her for a lot of his problems that night at the hospital, and now all he wanted to do was touch her. Shoving his itchy hands into his pockets, he looked for a distraction. His gaze dropped to the bags in her hands.

"Doing a little shopping?" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I had to get out for a while." She followed his eyes and glanced inside the heavy bags. "I thought this place here could have something Christopher might like. I'm trying to find him a Christmas present…"

"Oh." His gut twisted painfully. Change the subject, he told himself quickly, before you start acting like an ass again. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Steven, I really need to get going," Jackie said, the distance in her voice causing his back to go up. She moved by him quickly and Hyde stood alone watching her walk farther away from him.

Without giving it much thought, Hyde hurried out after her, touching her arm briefly when he finally caught up to her.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"I don't think so." Jackie continued to move through the crowd, sighing loudly when his hand wrapped around her elbow. She stopped and turned to face him, annoyance filling her eyes.

"Come on, Jackie. You didn't say anything else to me after we left the hospital the other night. Then yesterday and the day before that you just acted like nothing even happened."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I did Steven. It was Christmas! What was I supposed to do? Bring up the fact that you basically called our whole relationship a joke while we were sitting around the tree?"

"I didn't say that." he muttered, letting his hand drop to his side. "Look, I just wanted to apologize for it."

"Okay," she said simply, stepping aside to walk by him. A sound of frustration escaped her when he blocked her path.

"So you're just going to let it go? Just like that?"

The opening of the nearby exit door made the cold wind breeze by them, causing him to shiver slightly under his t-shirt. His eyes fixed on the ends up her hair that whipped up and danced around her face.

"Look, Steven, I'm just sick and tired of—" She paused stiffly when Hyde reached out and brushed the hair out of her face with his fingertips, sliding the strands behind her ear. His fingertips seemed to linger long enough to send tiny shock waves straight through her body to her toes. She felt her skin flush at his touch. She knew what he was capable of doing with those hands. They could be soft and gentle, or rough and demanding.

The cold gust of wind along with holiday scenery brought back memories of she and Hyde's last holiday as a couple. It frightened her to know that he still had the power to make those same shock waves flow through her now as he did then.

_The Formans' house felt especially cozy that year due the untimely snow storm that had begun outside. _

_With nowhere else to go, the gang gathered around the basement to engage in their usual juvenile activities. _

_Jackie leaned up against the wall, boredom washing over her as she watched everyone goofing around. She noticed Hyde observing her, his usual smirk widened and he leaned down to say something in Kelso's ear. Suddenly Kelso's eyes were on her as well, sparkling with amusement. Ready to mock._

_Jackie looked away, pretending she hadn't seen them. She wasn't worried so much about Kelso, she knew a shiny object would be a distraction enough for him, but Hyde would take great pleasure in teasing her for her earlier less than amazing singing and dancing routine of Christmas carols. She thought she was alone and hadn't heard him walk up behind her. Peeved at the memory of finding Hyde leaning against the wall and red with laughter when she had turned around, Jackie lowered her gaze to her shoes and studied them extensively._

_Clearing her throat, Jackie pretended to adjust her clothes as Eric began talking with Hyde and Kelso. Glancing up, she saw Hyde's eyes upon her, his gaze intense before she saw the tiniest curve of his lips. Then he was moving towards her, his hands slipping into his pockets._

_"I was wondering when I would get another performance," Hyde said when he stopped in front of her._

_He was standing close to her, so close she had to tilt her head back to look up at him. Despite her best intentions not too, she smiled, her fingers itching to run through that mound of curly hair on top of his head. _

"_I make special appearances only," she replied arrogantly. "You don't appreciate it. You'll be lucky to ever hear me singing again anytime soon." She didn't know when he did it, but suddenly he was closer than before and leaning down until his lips were by her ear._

_"I kind of like it when you sing," he whispered, his breath hot on her skin. _

"_Really?" she asked in surprise._

_He smirked. "No, but I like other kinds of noises that you make."_

_Having nothing to do with the cold, Jackie shivered and felt her eyes drooping heavily with desire. She felt his rough hand take hers tightly and lead her casually away from the group, who were too busy talking amongst themselves to notice them._

_She didn't question him when he gently pushed her into his room and closed the door. He lifted his hands from her hips until they were fisted in her hair. She felt her skin flush as his lips captured hers._ _She moaned softly when his tongue pushed past her lips and flicked against her own. He tasted like beer and the slightest hint of a candy cane._

_With every stroke of his tongue against hers, Jackie felt lust shoot to her center. It grew nearly painful, but she ignored it, wanting to focus on the sensations Hyde was building inside of her with his mouth. The image of him lying between her thighs only the night before flashed in her mind and had her moaning again. He had done something no other boyfriend—granted, she had only one before him—had done before and explored her body thoroughly with his tongue and lips until she had come at least twice._

_Wanting to let herself indulge, Jackie slid her hands through his hair as Hyde backed her up against the hard wall. The sound of laughter from outside pierced her thoughts and Jackie snapped her eyes open when she remembered where they were._

_"Steven!" She gasped as she placed her palms against his firm chest and pushed. "They're going to notice that we're gone."_

_"So?" He kissed her cheek and jaw before sliding his tongue over her earlobe. She trembled and felt her knees shake but shook her head and attempted an alerted tone._

"_What if they wonder where we've gone and walk in on us?"_

"_Jackie, the fact that the both of us are gone probably tells them enough. I think they all know what we're doing, just relax."_

"_But still, what if…" She trailed off when Hyde's hand slid under her shirt. His palm was slightly cold against her warm flesh as it closed over the curve of her breast. All thoughts escaped her mind when his hand tugged the material down and began rubbing her nipple gently. She let her head fall back against the wall with a thud and sighed, jerking her hips forward unintentionally when he rolled the firm points between his finger and thumb._

_Then he was kissing her again, his lips slightly rougher as he pressed his hips against hers. She felt his arousal straining against her belly and without a second thought she slipped her hand between their bodies to cup him through his pants. He inhaled sharply and tore his lips away from hers to look down at her. His blue eyes were dark and daring, closing when she began to stroke him through the material. He moved his hips in rhythm with her hand for a moment before he groaned and clutched her wrist to stop her movements._

"_I gotta be inside you." He whispered, his voice bordering on a growl before he began to undress her. _

_She closed her own eyes against the feel of his touch but shook her head when she absorbed his words. "We can't, Steven...not here."_

_He looked up and around quickly, his eyes narrowing in thought before he pulled her against him and turned her around. Her back was pressed up against his chest and she gasped loudly stunned when he bent her over one of the Forman's large junk filled boxes that were in his room. He was bunching her skirt up around her hips, causing her to tremor when the warm air from the heat danced around her thighs. She was trying to find the words to protest, to shout at him for thinking this was appropriate at the time. She lifted and poised herself on her palms, shocked with herself that she said nothing. A dark, mischievous thrill surged through her veins when she heard the clinking of his belt, following by the sound of his zipper._

Suddenly jolting back to reality, Jackie took a quick step back, as she searched her mind frantically for the words she was going to say before he had touched her.

"Saying you're sorry doesn't always make it better, Steven."

"I know," he replied quietly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked, wanting to change the subject. "You hate shopping."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I do. But I'm not really here to shop. My dad came by and said that the record store looked too plain. Said it doesn't have anything exciting or unique that catches people's attention right away. So he told me to go look around at other places to see if I could steal some ideas."

"Oh," she replied awkwardly. "Well, since you're here, do you think you could give me a ride back? I have a lot of bags."

"I noticed," Hyde said with a small chuckle. "Where are you gonna put those? The stuff you came here with barely fit in Kelso's car."

Jackie's gaze suddenly left his as she looked around nervously. Almost as if she felt guilty about something.

"Michael isn't coming to get me." she murmured.

Hyde raised his eyebrows as he stood quietly, waiting for an explanation. "So, how are you getting back to Chicago?"

Jackie looked back up at him, her eyes still not directly meeting his. "Well…I uh, I talked to Christopher yesterday. You know, to wish him a merry Christmas. And… I was telling him about how Mrs. Forman keeps asking about him, wondering when she'll meet him." She paused, looking for a reaction.

"Okay, but that doesn't really answer my question." Hyde said slowly, his eyebrows still raised. He knew very well where she was going, but dreaded hearing the words come from her mouth.

"And," she continued, "When I told him that, he thought it'd be a good idea if he drove here so he could meet everyone else." Jackie paused again, and continued when he only stared at her.

"So, he's going to come here, meet everyone. I'll show him around a bit, even though there's not that much to see… and then he's going to take me back home."

Hyde watched as she bit her lip anxiously and cleared his throat before replying. "When?"

"Sometime tomorrow." She answered softly.

"Cool," he said as nonchalantly as he could, turning to walk towards the exit.

"You're okay with this?" Jackie asked from behind him.

He shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I haven't met him before." Even if I was massively plastered at the time, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, I guess…" Jackie said with uncertainty. Following in suit as Hyde walked out of the mall and into the once light snow fall that had turned heavy. "I just thought that maybe you'd feel a little… uncomfortable."

Hyde sighed and stopped in his tracks. He turned around abruptly to face her. "Look, Jackie. You're with this guy now and you really like him. I get it. I'm over it. I don't care anymore. Okay?"

"Okay," she replied, doubt still clear in her voice.

They walked to the El Camino in silence through the sharp cold. Jackie squinted against the icy snowflakes that flew at her face as they walked. While Hyde wondered how the hell he was going to make it through a whole day of watching Jackie fall more and more in love with another man.

Life was really a bitch.


End file.
